The Walker Between The Worlds
by MrFawkes93
Summary: An ancient prophecy tells of a great new evil emerging from darkness that will rise to bring the apocalypse. Ron is somehow mysteriously connected while it is revealed that Hermione's future hangs in the balance. With the help of Harry Potter, a grand new adventure will begin to determine the fate of both worlds.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hello everyone! It's been years since I last posted but I'm finally back. I've come back with my first multi-chapter story which has technically been in development all these years. It's always been in my mind and I just didn't know how to go about writing it, but I finally decided to do it. This one will be a long post war/AU type fic with a heavy dose of Romione of course.

I guess you can say that this might canonically happen after Deathly Hallows and before the epilogue but I think I'll just classify it as AU. Take note that this story will be wary of the events of The Cursed Child. I won't actually include anything involved with the script book, just maybe small references here and there. This story will also include references about recent news of The Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the American Ministry of Magic. I will also try to follow or at least acknowledge certain events that may occur in the Fantastic Beasts movie, which is pretty exciting actually.

And now for the story details… I just wanted to brief you all with some background information regarding the story because I think it'll be pretty confusing at first. I think it'll be a bit controversial since well, the plot will be very dark and the new characters introduced will be…umm… interesting. Religious references will also occur (nothing big just like typical end of the world stuff and bible phrases) as it is essential to the plot. Anyways, in this story I will introduce a new different type of magic found in both worlds that many of you may be familiar with. Yes, it is dark, but for the most part, it will be used for good. I'm talking about voodoo. Trust me, I know it sounds bizarre but it'll make sense later.

This is the summary… "An ancient prophecy tells of a great evil emerging from darkness that will arise to bring the apocalypse. Ron is somehow mysteriously connected while it is revealed that Hermione's future hangs in the balance. With the help of Harry Potter, a grand new adventure will begin to determine the fate of the world."

The main theme will be the same as the Harry Potter franchise, death. There are also "side themes" like the romance and angst between Ron and Hermione, definitely adventure, some humor, and a horror element. Yes, some of you might get scared (literally) especially in later chapters. But no, this won't be some kind of Stephen King novel, it's still a Romione story. So pretty much this will have it all. I've been planning on this for a long time and I want to do this right, with as little as OOC development as possible.

The prologue will be the most confusing chapter as it doesn't have any harry potter characters but it's crucial that I leave it that way to set the storyline. I'll be leaving authors notes either in the beginning or the end to try to explain any confusing parts. Each chapter will have a title as well as a date and setting to make it easier to follow along. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to message me or comment. I hope you enjoy the story and stay with me for the ride. I promise not to let you down. Without further ado, let's go!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _November 9, 1888_

 _Beneath Whitechapel - London, England_

The sewers beneath London reeked of a pungent and filthy smell. He had been used to the stench after spending many months in his hideout, but something felt odd about that cold and eerie night. There were more articles in the paper that morning pertaining to the murders he committed. Witnesses and police finally believed to have identified him. They spoke of a man in his late 30's with a thick chevron mustache and short hair. Reports indicated he was wearing an unbuttoned white shirt showcasing his skinny frame.

He looked down at himself, matching the description he had read. Coming to his senses he looked at the blade dripping with blood, looking down at the corpse of his latest victim.

"Another failure," he said sighing in exasperation.

Jack backed away from the female corpse laying on the bed and proceeded out the door. Walking down the dimly lit corridor, he wiped away at his blade with a brown rag. He had made his hideout in the sewers beneath the Whitechapel district of London where he could practice his sick and evil rituals, albeit unsuccessfully. There was an idea, that by performing these sadistic acts, kidnapping women, loving them, binding his and her soul together and sacrificing them—it would uncover the power of immortality. He believed this after running in with a man who claimed to have done it and wanted desperately to know how.

He stopped in front of a door, turned to look behind to make sure no one was there and stepped inside. The sewers were like a maze that seemed to go on forever. The water was no longer running and the brick walls were a shade of slime green. Strolling alongside the walkway, Jack had countless thoughts about where he had gone wrong. Was immortality unachievable through the soul? He was a brilliant man but lacked the sensibility to see what he was doing rationally. He was going on a killing spree and his terrible ways rewarded him the name of Jack the Ripper.

He didn't want it to come to this but after performing unsuccessful rituals on his female victims, the thought was once again on his mind—to carry it out on himself. Looking up, he finally came to a door-less entryway that led him to a room filled with newspapers and schematics pasted on the walls, stacks of parchment were scrambled all over the wet floor. A simple chair and desk were placed in the center of the room with a lamp and an open diary laid upon it. Looking back once more over his shoulder, he entered and sat down.

He turned to look at the walls of the room. His ideas and notes dotted on the walls looked to be the work of a mad scientist. He looked back down at his diary and pinched the bridge of his nose with scrunched eyes, contemplating what was about to come next.

He pulled out a quill from underneath his desk and began to write in his diary.

" _The ninth of November, 1888_

 _By my deeds am I known—and I am known as Jack, Springheel Jack, Jack the Ripper. By my deeds am I known. And they are truly bloody. I took them all to my heart. Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catharine Eddowes, Mary Kelly—and loved them, truly loved them all. But the immortal power I sought within the sordid confines of their bodies—the still-beating of the organ of the soul—was not to be found. The ritual of the knife was to no avail… I am bereft, and must, therefore, perform that bloody ritual upon myself…"_

"Stay your hand Jack and listen to what I have to say," spoke a deep sinister echo. It screeched of several threatening voices blending into one menacing and evil tone.

Jack jumped up from his chair, raising his knife in defense. "How did you find this place? Who are you!?"

In front of the entrance to the room appeared a middle-aged man of aristocratic support who wore elegant but unkempt clothing, like a neglected gentleman. He sported striped purple pants, an orange button up shirt wrapped with a red bandana around the neck and a long open grey coat. His dark hair was slicked back with blonde highlights and had piercing blue eyes. A sword was held with both hands and used as a cane between his feet. The most terrifying feature of his appearance, though, was his mouth as it was constantly bleeding like a waterfall, hinting at a demonic nature.

"My name is Legion, for we are many. The immortal power that you seek does exist. It does, indeed, lie within the soul, but only within certain ones. Certain Dark Souls…" At that moment, the strange man lifted his left hand and produced a spirit-like purple entity with a dark core. It made a loud screeching noise that sounded of cries and despair.

"My God! What are you that you can produce such things from thin air!?" exclaimed Jack. He retreated back even further, now hitting the wall behind him. His breathing raced and he raised his knife even further up in defense.

"Merely an explorer, much like yourself," said the man calmly.

"What is it that you want from me?"

At that moment, the man lowered his hand back toward the hilt of his sword, letting the dark spirit vanish. "You are an architect by trade, are you not?"

Jack gazed at the man astonishingly. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. The temperature in the room dropped and the ambience felt like that of a nightmare.

"I am."

Legion walked toward the desk. "Then I would have you build a cathedral to pain. A place where you and I and others like us may join together. A place of Asylum—for all the unique and misunderstood individuals that will follow you as the time of Armageddon approaches. And at the heart of Asylum, we shall construct a great dark engine powered by souls of equal hue and we shall harness their power to create an immortal army to punish and cleanse this pathetic world."

Jack furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You want me to build you a cathedral? You must be mental! I don't know who the bloody hell you think you are, but I've seen my fair share of tricks and games and you think you can waltz in here like some creepy bloke and make demands!?"

"Tread carefully, Jack. I've but shown you a glimpse of what I'm capable of. I offer only what you need in return for your services." Legion stepped forward. "You see… we're the same, you and I—completely misunderstood. You can remain here and perform that senseless sacrifice upon yourself or join me for true immortality."

Not backing down, Jack maintained his position shaking with nervousness. "Illusions are easy to come by. I'm not sure how you discovered my whereabouts but-"

Suddenly, Legion raised his sword with both hands, the blade facing the floor and harshly brought it down, hitting the wet surface with such ferocity. It uttered a strong clang sound and dark energy emitted from it. The parchment on the floor swirled around him and more blood dripped from the edges of his chin. The sight made Jack freeze in horror as he stared continuously at the man's evil eyes. There was absolutely no way this was fiction. It was very much real.

"Don't test me. Do you believe in witches and wizards Jack? What about bokors and voodoo warriors?" asked the malevolent voice.

The question caught Jack off guard. He still couldn't move as he was stunned by what he had just witnessed, but tried to quickly compose himself. "What are you on about? What do you mean?"

"What I mean to say, Jack, is that the world you know is one half of the same coin. There is another world entirely here on this plane of Liveside which you do not perceive. Magic is very much real in this world that can completely change the way you see it. You just witnessed part of it."

Discovering some new profound courage, he had enough of the nonsense he was hearing and finally straightened to face him like a man. "Bollocks! How do you expect me to believe such fantasies? What you did is all just a trick! I've heard enough! I'm going to-"

With a snap of Legion's finger Jack was sent flying toward the ceiling of the room being held by a violent invisible force around his neck. He tussled and tried to escape the fierce grasp, but it was hopeless and he began to lose his breath.

"Oh they're very much real, Jack. And that's why I've come. To bring my kingdom into this earth and bring about the apocalypse. It is prophecy, our destiny, for we are many."

The violent hold was released from him and Jack fell hard with a thud. Massaging his throat, he picked up his knife again in defense, coughing, trying to catch his breath. Whatever was at play here was no joke. So much had been dropped on him and now he was forced to believe in other worlds and magic as well. Perhaps the man he had encountered before about the ritual was right. Perhaps the stories he had heard were true. And maybe he had similar powers as the evil man before him. So much was running through his mind and it seemed he was captivated by the man's charismatic behavior, like a powerful flame burning within his very heart at the edge of darkness.

"I will give you one final chance to join me Jack. I came to you because I know what you're capable of. How I came to know about your activities is not important. Join me in our quest for Armageddon. You'll be open to new worlds and ideas. Everything you have ever wanted at your disposal."

Jack remained in the defensive position with his blade still raised. He pondered about the evil man wanting to bring upon the apocalypse. Why him, he thought. Out of any time, any place, any one single person—it was him that had to endure his malevolent presence pressuring him to join him. What did building a cathedral have to do with anything? There were so many questions but he feared any inquisition would leave him for dead. "And where might I build this cathedral of yours?" he asked solely.

Legion smiled and waved his arm as if signaling over something. "Across the veil, in the darkness, amongst the restless spirits of those who have passed beyond. In the place known as Deadside…"

"Deadside? What's that?" Jack inquired, appearing shocked at Legion and the preposterous situation at hand. The man promised immortality for a cathedral, with no real explanation for anything that he had just witnessed. One thing was for certain, this man was no ordinary man at all. He could sense a dark evil surrounding him. Blood continued to drip from his mouth. For the first real time that night, Jack felt fear, but was eager to learn more about him and how he was able to manipulate matter out of thin air.

His sinister voice spoke menacingly, "I have walked both planes of this world for thousands of millennia and have never encountered such a doubtful fool in my existence."

"What!" blurted out Jack in dismay. The man had just confessed that he's been living in this world for thousands of years but how was that even possible? Nothing made a bit of sense and he felt the fear in his chest grow with each passing second.

"There is a place far beyond death, where every last soul that ever walked this earth resides for eternity. There is no escaping this place—no exceptions for any soul. It is a place that has no hope, no past, or future—no boundaries to hold the evil, trapped as it is an unending present. A dimension of the dead, where the massed ranks of billions upon billions of souls roam this wasteland in search of living souls to devour. This spiritual plane, is known as Deadside, the place where everyone goes, without exception, when they die."

Jack lowered his knife shakenly, heart pounding even faster. "Y-You're mad… you can't be serious…"

"It is true," spoke Legion. "I will answer all the questions you have but for the time being, you must cross to Deadside Jack. Use your blade. Follow me into the darkness. Together we can rid this world of its pathetic nature. And you will indeed live forever. As I said, the power of immortality lies within the dark soul I conjured. It'll be yours as soon as we cross beyond."

Jack's breathing had slowed down a bit. He looked down at the floor searching for answers. He turned his gaze to the walls and back at Legion. "Then, if I am to join you… I must die!" pronounced Jack. In a way, he thought, he was already planning on going out by suicide for one final attempt at achieving the immortal power he sought. And now was given an opportunity by a mad man proving such ferocious and evil power to grant his wishes in return for his help.

But could he trust this evil man? This was some sort of sick deal with the devil, but how could he be ensured with everything he had heard? He wasn't about to question any more as he saw quite enough hint of the dark magic Legion conjured. It appeared as he had no choice in the matter and Jack looked more and more convincingly.

Legion turned his back toward him and began walking out of the room. He stopped halfway and looked over his shoulder at Jack. "It is prophecy. You see, there are events in the near future that will take place upon this world that will change everything. Destiny is very real Jack, and yours…. is in for a great surprise," he said with an evil smile that sent chills down Jack's core. "I have seen it. It is prophecy that we join along with others and bring about the apocalypse. We cannot fail, for we are many."

Jack gazed at Legion's backside for an eternity. Everything was moving so fast that he didn't know what to think. He had so many questions. How could there be a whole other world where magic was done and another where there was life after death. And who really was this man? The herald to the apocalypse? The devil himself taunting and torturing him for his heinous crimes? And now he was talking about some prophecy like the second coming. He had heard enough and while he wasn't going to get any solid answers at the moment, he came to a conclusion. Although everything sounded far off, this was it, everything he wanted and had been searching for his whole life. The power to live forever and new worlds to discover.

He began thinking about the women of his life. The women that he had spent months loving unknowingly, killing. The women that were sacrificed for his own sick power fantasy. It seemed more true than ever, that he was just the same as the man who appeared before him.

Jack took a deep breath and took one last look at Legion. He just stood there, waiting, knowing what was about to happen next. Jack moved around the desk, closed his diary and placed both hands on his blade. He raised both arms fearlessly, awaiting the painful cost of living forever.

"For we are many…" he exclaimed, before striking the blade straight into his torso. He made profound gurgling noises as he fell to his knees surrounded by a pool full of his own blood. With one last gaze at Legion, he tumbled over dead.

"Amen to that…"

* * *

 _(Present Day) August 13, 2000_

 _Bayou Paradis - Louisiana, United States_

"No, no, no, no… NO!" screamed Nettie as she woke up violently, panting and looking around the room shakenly. Darkness encompassed the room above the Wild at Heart Bar. The fan above on the ceiling continued spinning, the sticky Louisiana heat unavoidable. Mike had insisted she stay the night and after fruitless attempts to try to leave drunk, she got tired of talking him out of it.

"What's the problem Agnetta?" asked Mike's deep raspy voice, waking up quickly to comfort her.

"There's a darkness coming… I had a dream Shadow Man… A really bad dream. A Deadside dream. Everything I was talking to you about last night—the Five are here, the heralds of the apocalypse. Deacon's file confirms everything I feared. The end's coming Shadow Man. An ancient prophecy tells the return of a great evil to Deadside. A terrible force gathering Dark Souls to its darker heart and using their powers to cross over into this world and bring about Apocalypse."

Mike furrowed his brow and looked at her strangely through her fast talking. Nettie was a powerful voodoo priestess, a practitioner of dark magic for the good of mankind. While she appeared to look young, she was in fact centuries old, her soul inhabiting the body of an African woman in her mid-20's whom unfortunately became involved in Nettie's schemes. It was because of her that Mike was now to do her bidding. Prophetic dreams were nothing new to him.

"Hold on a minute. Don't tell me you're having these crazy nightmares again Nettie. Half of the time they're bullshit and-"

"No!" exclaimed Nettie as she stood up from the bedside and started pacing around the dark room. "Not this time Shadow Man… I know when evil is coming, true evil. I sensed it with the Riddle boy remember? But this… this is completely different. This evil seems to be breaking out of Deadside onto Liveside."

Mike continued to look at her intently. The two had been familiar with the adventures of the golden trio. Unlike most wizards and witches around the world, they were alarmed to Voldemort's presence but decided against taking action. Nettie claimed the Potter boy would soon defeat him and was destined to do so. Mike had been a bit more uneasy about the manner but was reassured when the papers came after the war.

"So you're saying another dark wizard is trying to take over the world again? The kid handled it Nettie. Very well at that. I'm sure they can handle what's coming."

Nettie's bare feet stopped pacing and she made her way out toward the deck. The night was clear and although a bit sticky from the weather, a rustling wind made its way through the open doorway. She spoke a bit more loudly, her accent vibrating though Mike's ears. "You don't understand. The Potter boy's fate was involved in the prophecy created. It was his destiny to defeat Voldemort. This time, however… I saw something different, not a dark wizard… something more terrifying."

"Which is?"

"I'm not quite sure, but you were in it and the five serial killers Deacon talked about. It's vague but you, Shadow Man, must go and recover the dark souls from Deadside before this new evil collects them."

Mike sat up alongside the edge of the bed and looked at Nettie with a fierce gaze through the darkness. She was always on about new threats and evils trying to emit from Deadside. What could possibly be new about this? He gazed down at his bare chest where the Mask of Shadows lay implanted through his skin.

He recounted the many times he heard the story about the ancient protectors of the world.

He was a Shadow Man—an African warrior blessed by the gods with supernatural powers to protect the world of the living souls from the ones trying to cross over from Deadside. If it weren't for these ancient voodoo protectors, there would be no Liveside. He always got a good laugh about how his life had been transformed since his family was killed. Nettie said implanting the Mask of Shadows was for the best to ease the torment he suffered through knowing it was his fault that his family was gone. From then on he explained he deserved everything bad that came his way.

"I guess I must stop this evil from bringing about the End of All Things." Mike said gesturing up and down with his fingers.

Nettie finally turned away from the deck and went inside to face him. "You can't do it alone this time Shadow Man. I know you are the walker between the worlds. I can't go to Deadside and Jaunty's next to useless in both worlds. But in my dream I saw something else—a shade of red. A boy… no… a man. The Potter boy's best friend."

Mike did a double take at her and firmly stood. That was a clear indication to him that this was all a false alarm. "You've got to be joking Nettie… So what are you saying? That the kid's friend _can_ help me or _must_ help me defeat this supposedly new evil you're on about? Prophetic dreams my ass, I don't need that skinny ginger sonofabitch. And I still think what you're saying is bullshit."

Nettie shook her head in frustration. "Mike it's prophecy! I don't know what the hell his role in all of this is but he's a part of it! And you know damn well what I can do to you if you refuse to believe. I don't make up bullshit like this, just look at the last fucking dark lord that tried to take over the world and had people doubting about his resurrection. Nobody in any Ministry wanted to believe and they didn't do a darn thing until people started getting murdered. Doing nothing will only doom us sooner and I know you're not stupid enough to let that happen."

"As it ever was…" said Mike sitting back down defeated.

"Listen, you ain't never confronted anything like this evil. It's so pure, not even the ancient protectors of the Dark Souls could destroy it. They can only banish it from Deadside. They knew it'd come back one day, hence the prophecy telling of its return. The power of the ancients is all but gone now and the Dark Souls that evil desires lie unprotected. What you have to do, Shadow Man, is to go to Deadside and recover the Dark Souls. Take them into your own protection—before the evil gathers them to its terrible heart."

Thinking about this more rationally, Mike wondered about the possibilities of what taking a back seat would entail. The wizarding world would spring into action, sure. He'd be able to live in the no-maj world without a worry. But then again, Agnetta will have him suffer for not believing and helping her. She was cruel that way.

Mike placed his elbow on his thigh and rubbed his chin taking everything in. "Okay, so let me get this straight. If I don't recover these Dark Souls then the world's gonna end, am I right?"

"You got it."

"Shit… But how can you be so sure of this so called prophecy Nettie? And how the hell is it that you know all about this ancient stuff?"

"Because I am Shadow Man. And it's difficult to explain… there have been stories among tribes for years whom have thought to sense evil's presence. It's no gamble, we have to protect everyone at all costs. And I need you to find him, Potter's friend. Bring him to the church and we'll get everything sorted. In the meantime, I have to go read and prepare more about this prophecy and the evil it is said to bring."

Nettie finally turned on the bedside lamp and began to pick up her things from the floor. Mike watched her, doubt still filling his mind.

"I… I don't know, sounds a bit premature since nothing bad has been happening. And I'm not in the mood to babysit these stupid wizard police. Besides, I suppose he'll come willingly wanting to hold my hand as well?"

"Listen, I haven't sensed anything overtly bad happening to the trio ever since the dark lord but you must do anything possible to bring his ass here. He's been shut away all his life, coming second and living in a shadow. I think it's time for him to make a name for himself, don't you?"

"I think he already has… as a self-doubting jackass. And what of his little girlfriend hmm? I suppose you want me to bring the smartest of the three along too? And what about Potter? Might be difficult considering they're all A-list celebrities now."

Nettie stopped and looked carefully at Mike. There was more to the prophecy that she hadn't mentioned which involved Hermione Granger. She couldn't bring herself to say anything so she made a note to avoid it at all costs. "Not Granger… not yet… bring Potter if you must but make sure Weasley's here," she whispered.

"I still can't believe I'm being sent halfway across the world for his sorry ass…"

"Do it for your family Mike. The world needs you. I know you're tormented but-"

"Stop. I'll do it. But for myself," he said pointing at the artifact implanted on his chest. Anything to get her to shut up about his family. He tried to avoid any talk about them as much as possible and while Nettie thought it hopeless, she respected his wishes.

"Now you're talking. Take Deacon's file and do anything possible to convince Weasley to come to the church on the hill. I've kept your stuff safe for you there. I'll see you soon."

"Right."

* * *

 ** _A/N: This will be the most confusing chapter in the story. They were all new characters and it was necessary to introduce them here. The first part essentially lays down the foundation for the plot of the story. The connections will start to appear within the next few chapters as we'll see exactly how Ron is connected into all of this. And what of Hermione? What does she have to do with anything? Well, keep reading to find out :) The next chapter will focus on the current state of our favorite couple! Rate and comment!_**


	3. Give Me Flowers While I Can Smell Them

**_A/N: This chapter will focus on where Ron and Hermione are with their careers. Just a tad of angst and romance to set things off. It seems like the teasing just won't stop! Don't worry though, everything will come together soon :) Enjoy! Follow and comment for more! Tell your friends!_**

* * *

 _August 17, 2000_

 _Ministry of Magic - London, England_

The Ministry of Magic seemed to be empty that Friday night except for a few department employees and one Hermione Granger. The annoyed look on her face had become more prevalent in recent days. It was becoming somewhat of a habit to find the bushy haired brunette sitting in her office to avoid seeing the one person that could have caused her to be there—Ron Weasley.

In light of the battle of Hogwarts, the golden trio had established themselves well into their careers at the ministry. After the war, Gawain Robards, head of the Auror Department, was highly impressed by the trio's efforts in bringing down Voldemort. He offered each of them an opportunity to train to become one of the elite and Harry and Ron took him up on his offer. Hermione considered, but ultimately declined as she had enough of the fighting and decided for a much quieter approach—going back to Hogwarts for her seventh year.

Another reason she declined was due to finding her parents in Australia to reverse the memory charm she had cast. She tried carefully to withdraw from the burrow one morning only to be confronted by an exasperated Ron. The row that followed had woken everyone in the burrow and after the family's exhaustive efforts through their mourning of Fred, Mr. Weasley made arrangements to set up a port key for the two of them to go.

In the end, Hermione was glad that everyone wanted to contribute to helping find her parents, but couldn't help feeling like a nuisance to a family who had just lost a son, brother and close friend.

After a lively summer of recovering her parent's memories, spending time with friends and family, and saying their goodbyes for school and Auror training—they had finally entered the first moment of the rest of their lives. It took more of a toll on Ron since being away from Hermione with little time spent made him uneasy.

She insisted she stay with her parents once they got home to try to recuperate lost time as a family and while Ron felt a bit selfish, wanting her to stay, he could only agree to regain her parent's trust. It would also give him and his own family time to lament for the loss of his brother.

Once they were apart from each other again, Harry went out of his way to lighten things up and tried to make the situation much more simple at training. Ron felt grateful for the distractions and together they had pushed and helped each other to the best of their abilities.

Harry even helped Ron conjure a double from an earlier lesson in training, enabling him to travel to Hogsmeade and surprise Hermione for her birthday. Their secret meetings had come to an end, though, once Mrs. Weasley found out about what was going on, making Ron's face bright red like a tomato after being sent a howler, which was questioned by Robards himself. Being Harry Potter's friend did have its perks though, as he was allowed to stay in the division much to his relief.

Upon graduating, they congratulated themselves on their achievements and focused next on getting work that served their interests. Harry and Ron were now trained Aurors and Hermione received a job offer in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but opted for a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Through fierce determination and hard work, Harry, Ron and Hermione made a name for themselves in the ministry, while many witches and wizards believed them to have only gained success through their famous reputation. This upset Hermione to the core and only caused her to push harder to help rewrite some of the pureblood laws enacted during Voldemort's reign.

After saving enough money, she had moved in with Ron about two years after the war, which enabled Ginny to move in with Harry, much to the protest of her mother. Living with Ron had been wonderful. The potential she knew he had was now evidently shown. They often went to work together unless Ron had a mission, in which she would sometimes go days feeling sick and worried about her best friend and love.

He had cared and done wonderful things to make the relationship they shared all the more exciting. Planning secret dates, helping bring the more easy-going and lighthearted side of her to life, and supporting her work were just some of the thoughtful things he had done. Although, Hermione would, on occasion, protest against any gifts she received since she informed him they were 'just materialistic items,' yet Ron admitted he loved the gesture of providing his girlfriend with nice things.

Then, there were other aspects of their relationship. Ron was never one to shy away from a row and some days it dawned on Hermione if they were destined to it forever. Their bickering had taken a nosedive after the war, but there were always instances of Ron's lack of confidence and her criticism which always ignited harsh banter.

She was feeling another guilt ridden trip at that moment in her office due to their most recent row. Ron had seen a moving photo of herself and William Knight, a co-worker of hers, smiling at one another in an article in _Witch Weekly_. It appeared Rita Skeeter was up to her no good gossip talk and managed to write an article on the two with the title, "Trouble in Paradise?" much to Ron's anger.

She had found him on the couch that evening looking irritated, while accusing Knight of interests that involved being more than just co-workers with her. His justification was the same old, "I know how men think Hermione and they don't usually smile with that many teeth out unless they want something from you," which she scoffed at.

He just wouldn't drop the subject and the moment she lashed out on him, she regretted every word. She tried to explain that they had finished coming out of a hearing and thus, were smiling due to making progress on a case, but he wouldn't have nothing of it and only continued.

If truth be told she hated each row to have occurred between them. She even considered it unhealthy and draining at the numerous times the same fowl play was happening. But one thing always prevented her from even thinking about leaving and she felt he knew this too. The love they shared and the numerous situations that tried to break that love only made them that much stronger. They shared a love so fierce, fueled by their own stubborn passion, and resulted in something only the two of them would understand.

Ron had informed her one day after a particular row that, perhaps their fighting throughout their years was the foundation for their love. Hermione tried to protest but he explained to her about what he meant—that arguing only fueled them to become much more aggressively vehement towards one another. He remarked that without it, maybe the flame would burn out, yet she believed they just clicked, by experiencing what no one else had throughout their adventures. To her, there was not one scenario where Ron was not in her future and he always confessed the same to her after making up.

But tonight had been different. Tonight she felt like she couldn't handle the tense situation any longer. They have argued for years but it seemed she had reached the pivotal point of his accusations and jealousy. Avoiding Ron by going back to work was one thing, but stopping mid-row with tears and frustration on her face, leaving him motionless without a word was another.

She never gave up on a row, she was tenacious that way. They usually avoided each other's presence and would stop talking until the elephant in their small flat couldn't get any larger. At that point they would apologize and try to reconcile the situation. Their resolution was usually filled with hundreds of kisses and clumsy looks after emerging from the bedroom with stupid grins on their faces.

Making up was always a wonderful feeling but there were some arguments even Hermione just couldn't repeat exhaustively without being drained at the memory of them all. Of course, she never believed it was always going to be all sunshine and rainbows, but perhaps a little more trust on Ron's part would do them good.

That's when she would feel guilty because it took two people to tussle and she wasn't any less to blame. Sometimes she was too hard on him without her knowing. She was a complicated mess that had couldn't overlook any extraneous detail and he was much more simple, yet willful of his humorous heart. That attraction between opposites, the necessity of one another to complete a love whole with contrasting traits seemed to be fulfilled and she believed no one could say otherwise.

One thing that kept her mind from overanalyzing a situation was through her work and books—that is why she was found sitting uncomfortably in her office. She had flooed back to the ministry in spite of Ron's shouts of "where are you going" and "I'm not finished with you yet" and had made her way to her office with loud sniffling sounds echoing through the empty halls.

It was about an hour since she had left and while she tried vigorously to continue her work on the new proposal regulations for house elves, he couldn't escape her mind. She gazed at a picture of the two of them sitting on her desk. It was taken during their venture into the Gold Coast of Australia after rescuing Hermione's parents. Before they had left, Ron surprised her by asking for a photo together with Mrs. Granger's muggle camera. He was fascinated by it despite not being a moving picture because he thought it really captured the moment perfectly. They were by the water and Ron had kissed her on the cheek making Hermione smile with joy.

Seven years of friendship and about, what, four years of love—had been shown in that photo. Hermione smiled despite knowing what loomed ahead the moment she got home. Things were so much easier during the time of that photo.

She jumped at the sound of hard knocking outside her office door. "Hermione? Are you there?"

It was Ron.

"Go away. I'm busy and not to be in a talking mood Ronald," she hissed, coming to her senses. She knew he would barge right in and tried to quickly fix herself and continue working.

Ron entered her office swiftly with an apologetic look on his face. He looked tired and rugged despite feeling downhearted for what he had accused her of. The hour since she had left had given him plenty of time to think about what he had said. Hermione had always made sure to show him just how much she loved him and how grateful she was to have him. Likewise, he did the same, except when his tendencies to overthink situations with irrational thoughts consumed him.

She continued to write, ignoring his presence. He looked down at her petite frame and her wave of curls tied into a neat ponytail. She never left in the middle of a row, but it soon dawned on him after she left that it had been because of his stupid insecurities again. This was beginning to get old and it seemed if things were ever going to get better between them, he had to learn to lose those wicked thoughts.

"Hermione-"

"Don't. Don't even start," she cut in with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Ron was taken aback but quickly composed himself. What did he expect? Things weren't just going to get better overnight. He had to at least try to level with her to be on speaking terms again. He scratched the back of his head looking for the right words to formulate his apology. "Please listen... I just… I always muck things up. I can never seem to get this right," he said a bit too softly.

She stopped her quill and turned to face him. He remembered the times year after year where they were stuck in dangerous situations with Harry and while Hermione always had a disheveled look on her face, Ron would argue it was the most adorable he'd ever seen.

"Ron, I don't want to do this. I told you before. It was just some stupid picture from Rita Skeeter. Will and I just work together and not even during the same shifts! We came out of a hearing in that picture happy about our progress and discussing what our next course of action would be for the new elf bill we've been trying to pass. I can't say I wasn't to blame in the row as well but I can't keep living with you telling me to back off from every male that I interact with. We can't keep doing this. We instigate, we fight, makeup and then fight even more! I'm tired of it Ron! I really mean it this time. Please understand that in order for things to be okay between us there are issues we need to get sorted out. Please…" she pleaded with more tears forming between her eyes.

Ron looked down in shame. Having always been second best and living in Harry's shadow had a long term effect on his outlook on certain things, namely Hermione. He knew she would never act on anyone else, but he just didn't know why it affected him so much. It began in second year with the ridiculous Gilderoy Lockhart, then again more prevalently in fourth year with Viktor Krum, sixth year with McLaggen, and lastly—the one he feared she'd run after the most due to the locket, Harry.

He worked himself over on his self-esteem issues and figured Hermione was right. She wasn't the only one who reprimanded him on his confidence as Ginny had called him out on it more than once.

"I know…" he said sheepishly, still not feeling the courage to look at her directly.

"Then why do you insist, time and time again, that they're going to court me when I've got you! I love you. I'm with you for a reason. You're the only man I've ever loved and we've been through so much for this type of behavior to continue. Please… I'm tired of all the fighting and shouting. That's why I came here, that's why I always come here! I just couldn't do it anymore…" she said wiping her face with the back of her arm. Her robes were now wet with tears.

Ron slumped down on an empty chair across from Hermione with his eyes still facing the floor. "I just can't understand why I get riled up so easily when another bloke approaches you. I still have Riddle's voice in my head telling me I'll never be good enough. Never good enough for you. I know you love me and it's just so bloody difficult to get my head out of my arse for this one stupid quality I have. I don't deserve you…" He raised his arms up and let them drop to his sides, looking defeated and unworthy of her love.

Hermione was appalled at what she had heard. Normally he never talked about feeling forlorn or second-rate to the men Ron hated during those classic jealousy rows. He always mentioned they had other plans that didn't involve solely friendship with her and had called them out on it when he would see them gaping at her. But he hardly, if ever anymore, mentioned she was better off with someone else.

Ever since he had confessed about what the locket had shown him, leaving Ron like a frail, broken person—she tried, at every moment to remind him how special he was to her. It appeared now, more than ever, that he needed her, but it seemed like she was the one who needed him.

Hermione shook her head, stood and walked over to him and sat plainly on his lap, earning a surprised look from him. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, what did I tell you about doubting your abilities? Goodness sakes Ron! You're one of the best Aurors this ministry has ever seen! You've been on countless missions without Harry alone and have apprehended some of the vilest men to Azkaban. You're brilliant at Chess—which has made you great with strategies and you've helped taken down Voldemort and have taught me a thing or two about concealment charms and are wonderful in bed and…"

At that moment her cheeks turned a bright red after realizing what she had said through her stammering and he couldn't suppress a grin coming onto his face. "And most importantly, you make your family and I proud. I'm just so very lucky to have you in my life." She fluttered again and he embraced her, planting an affectionate kiss on her lips.

"I guess I really am barmy aren't I?"

"Yes but I'm used to it. And besides… you wouldn't be you without it," she said smiling brightly at him.

He looked at her, searching for more answers, doubt still filling his mind about what he had done. "Hey… um… I know I said some things before. I just… I'm sorry. I really am trying hard to be less judgmental and less wary about these things."

"I know… I said some truly horrible things to you as well. I-I'm sorry…" she spoke softly, trying to prevent the next wave of tears to flow through. She laid her head on the crook of his shoulder to rest and continued. "I never meant any of it. Honest, Ron… we just get so caught up in ours rows, I guess I stop thinking logically sometimes."

"Sometimes?" he inquired with a small laugh.

Hermione nudged him on the chest. "Ow! Hey! I'm only joking…"

"Now you've ruined the mood," spoke Hermione as she climbed off his lap with a small smile on her face. She walked toward the window overlooking the outside of her office. The walkways in her department were empty and she felt like a weight was lifted off her chest now that some things were said to make their moods better.

She felt his arms wrap around her hips and his warm breath upon her neck causing her to shiver slightly with pleasure.

"I know I'm not perfect. I know we fight and say things we don't mean, and I'm sure it won't be the last, but… I love you. I know we can work this out. We've done much worse and have come out stronger than ever before. You're brilliant. I'll never stop giving up on us."

A small tear fell from her eye and she turned around slowly to face him. She gazed into his ice blue eyes and fell in love all over again. She moved a bit of his hair away from his face to look at him clearly.

"You just continue to surprise me Ron Weasley. I'll never give up on us either…" she remarked with a soft kiss on his lips. "In fact… (kiss)… I think… (kiss)… you're stuck with me."

"What? I don't even get a choice in the manner?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough, I suppose," he said with a genuine smile that had been missing all night. She laid her head against his shoulder again and they stood together, embraced, for what felt like an eternity. It was Ron who brought her out of her small daze taking comfort in his arms.

"You know…" Ron started with a curious and lusty tone of voice. "We've never done it in your office..."

At his words Hermione's face grew red and quickly backed away from him. "Oh no. Get your head out of the gutter. We're not…practicing coitus in my office. Especially during such a time where we're barely back on speaking terms," she said, her ears feeling hot.

"Practicing coitus? Bloody hell woman, so much for trying to be subtle about shagging," Ron proclaimed, trying but failing to suppress his laughter.

"You know what I meant... And besides, your mother expects us to be at the Burrow soon. I was regretting to have to feign sick to avoid you, but now that we're on better terms, we can't miss it."

"Oh c'mon Hermione! We have time! And no one's here to notice. And to be quite honest… I think you enjoy the idea of it too."

Hermione looked away with her face turning an even more shade of red at his remark. It was usual, after their fighting to become what George once referred to as "hot and bothered." Normally a heavy snog session followed after making up, which led to some wild bed acrobatics and Hermione couldn't deny the idea of fornicating in her office seemed quite… tempting.

"No! I'm going to pack up my things and we have to go home to get ready to leave. Your mother won't let us hear the last of it if we arrive late again."

"Aww you're no fun," moaned Ron, who turned around to look back outside the window.

Hermione ignored him, picking up her paperwork and bag from her desk. She ruffled her papers inside neatly and proceeded to get her coat.

Ron continued looking out the window and began to see a small blue light begin to get bigger at the end of the walkway. "Hermione… what's that?"

She stopped midway to turn and look out the window. The glow was getting bigger and brighter and she squinted her eyes to try to discern what it was.

"I'm not sure… but it's coming towards us."

With a flash, the bright blue light sprang though the window causing Ron and Hermione to fling back in cover. They looked at each other to make sure they were okay and gazed upon the blue stag to have taken form in front of them.

It was Harry's patronus.

"Ron, it's urgent. Robards says we need to go to Whitechapel in muggle London for an investigation. I know it's late and last moment's notice, but we have to be there in 10 min. I'm about to leave the Burrow. See you there."

As quickly as the bright stag shined in, it began to vanish after revealing its message. Hermione looked incredulously at the spot where the stag once stood.

"You can't be serious… not another mission, not now," she spoke quietly, looking up at him for answers.

Ron looked back down at the floor. Hermione always worried about what were known as "Eleventh Hour Investigations." They could be called at any time to investigate a scene involving dark magic. Most were nothing too big, but Harry and Ron have had their fair share of bad days involving near-death experiences, which troubled the Weasley family and Hermione of course.

"I'm sure it's nothing big. We get these almost all the time. It's a shame I won't be able to make it to mum's though. I'm starving if I'm honest."

Hermione continued to gaze at his eyes. "I know but… it's just unfair that you and Harry get called to almost every single last minute investigations. Please just… be careful. There are Death Eaters still roaming around out there and if anything were to ever happen to you…" she blinked back more tears having formed in her eyes.

Ron walked forward and embraced her in a tight hug. "Hey… nothing's gonna happen. What happened to, 'you're one of the best Aurors this ministry has ever seen, eh?' Besides, I'll be with Harry and the others. Pretty sure we're gonna just investigate some poor bloke or something, okay?"

Hermione looked up at him with a down expression. She brought her hand to the back of his head and pulled him down for a deep kiss. "Promise me you'll come home alright? I'll go out and look for you if I have to," she said, causing Ron to smirk in amusement.

"I'm sure you would. I make the same promise every time I leave for an important mission," he laughed. "But right, we'll probably make it in time for dessert. Save me a plate!"

At the mention of food Hermione smiled and gave him one last affectionate kiss before letting him go. "You'd better be off; you don't want Robards to get you in trouble for being late again."

He nodded and proceeded to leave out the door. He turned the knob, but instead of leaving, he looked back at her with a randy glare. "We still have to consummate our relationship in here by the way," he said with a specific tone.

Hermione's cheeks grew pink and returned a much more intimate look to him which secretly meant she was on board with the idea.

"Absolutely not."

He grinned and left quietly out the door, letting it shut. She watched him walk through the dimly lit hallway toward the exit and felt grateful for reconciling with him and at his reassurances to stay safe. Yet, as the shade of red that was walking away from her, she still couldn't help but feel worried at this particular call.

She gathered her things, locked her office door and left swiftly for the Atrium on the eighth floor. Getting off the lift, she past the Fountain of Magical Brethren and proceeded to head toward the fireplaces on the left-hand side. As she was walking she noticed a trail of small drops of red blood on the floor but thought nothing of it. Reaching the fireplace, she muttered the location of her flat and threw the floo powder down.

As she was consumed by the green flames, Hermione failed to notice a tall figure that stood on the other side of the statue. A man grasping a sword between his legs like a cane had been staring upon the flames until she disappeared. An evil smile crept across his face as he vanished into the night without a trace.


	4. A Dark Connection

**_A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far :) I will try to upload within a 2 week period but now that school started I might take a little longer. I don't plan on abandoning this fic as it's been stuck in my head for years and really want to get it out there. This chapter is mostly dialogue so I hope I do the characters justice! More questions will be raised and will soon begin to start to unfold. It will get pretty crazy. If you have any questions, let me know! I'm also in the process of setting up a new tumblr page in case you want to follow me so look out for that as well._** ** _Anyways on with the story!_**

 ** _I didn't mention it before but all rights go to J.K Rowling and Valiant Comics for the inspiration for this story!_**

* * *

 _August 17, 2000_

 _The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England_

Earlier in the day, Hermione thought she would be spending it at home sulking instead of having what was supposed to be a fun and lively dinner with the Weasley family. Cooking and baking still weren't her strong points but she made every attempt to bring a nice plate of food or dessert whenever she visited the Burrow with Ron. He had informed her that the gesture was nice but Mrs. Weasley felt it unnecessary as there was already plenty of food to go around.

Hermione continued to bring plates of baked goods, saying the gesture was all that mattered and even felt proud when other members of the family would dig into her homemade macarons, not going unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley. She felt a bit apprehensive about entering this time without a dish to share, but knew what Ron would say if she turned back.

She had gone to her flat to change from her work robes to something more comfortable and quickly apparated right next to the garden. As she looked ahead at the Burrow she looked around, sighed, and began walking toward the front door. The night was cool with clear skies overlooking the Weasley home. She gazed up at the glowing stars with a hopeful look, her mind still on the sudden investigation that caused Ron to leave so eagerly.

The Eleventh Hour Investigations pushed her over the edge a little too much and while she tried on one occasion to talk Ron into taking more of a 'desk job' to ease her nerves—a row had broken out. Hermione even tried talking with Harry but he indicated he had no right to try to influence him away from what he worked so hard for.

At hearing about her worried expressions George had informed her that he was also trying to convince Ron to join him in his shop, but that too had backfired. Ron believed that they were undermining his skills as an Auror which Hermione refuted, mentioning she wanted him safe and away from dark magic.

Nonetheless, Ron continued working to the best of his ability and focused on his duties. Hermione had also given up on persuading him to join his brother's shop.

Still gazing at the night sky, Hermione walked forth up the front stairs of the Burrow and knocked on the wooden door. After a few seconds, it opened slowly. "Oh Hermione, it's so good to see you! Please come in come in," motioned Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, thank you, it's nice to see you too," Hermione said as Mrs. Weasley gave her a big hug that made it almost too hard to breathe.

"No need for formalities anymore dear. You're family now. It's Molly okay?"

Hermione gave her a small smile and was rushed into the kitchen swiftly. The rest of the Weasley family was at the Burrow with the exception of Bill, Victoire, Fleur and Charlie. Bill's family was away on vacation with the Delacours and Charlie was working on a new species of dragon discovered in the mountains of Slovakia.

Mr. Weasley stood from his seat and embraced Hermione in a tight clasp. "Ah Hermione, it's nice to see you! How are your parents? Nice to break away from the ministry eh? Too bad Harry and Ron can't join us, but don't you worry I'm sure they're just investigating some poor old bloke."

Hermione once again displayed a small smile. "Hello Mr. Weasley. Yes, they're doing well with their new practice. Work has been…ongoing and hectic but I've been managing. And it's funny, Ron said the same thing before he left. I just…I hope they're both okay."

"I'm sure they are dear. I hear Gawain says they're one of the best! Anyways, Ginny and George are in the living room. Why don't you go say hello? I'll set the table. Percy and Audrey should be here any minute."

Hermione nodded and proceeded into the living room. She found Ginny and George playing chess on the table.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny standing up to hug her good friend. Since not in Quidditch season with the Harpies, Ginny had much more time to spend with her family and friends and took every opportunity to meet up with them. She especially liked to meet with Hermione as she knew all too well how living with an Auror was.

"Hey Gin, how are you? It's been a while! And you start pre-season again soon don't you?"

"Doing great! And yes in a few days we're back at training. I'm just a bit nervous about Harry and Ron leaving so sudden again. I hope they can make it back in time for dessert. I hardly get to see that brother of mine."

"Oh I'm sure they'll be back in time," said George standing up. "You know Ron. Never misses dessert."

"Good to see you too George," Hermione said with a grin as she went to embrace him.

"Oh, right. Nice to see you too. I mean it though; Ron hardly misses mum's pies. He'll ditch whatever git he has to send to Azkaban with another Auror just to enjoy them."

Hermione's grin grew wider and gave a short laugh. "Well I hope you're right about that."

"When aren't I? And I can see you're still iffy about him battling dark wizards. Why don't you try convincing him again to join me at the shop? I've got big plans on expanding our franchise to Zonko's and might need some assistance. I know Ron likes being an Auror but just some food for thought you know?"

"Sod off George, you know Ron's not leaving anytime soon," declared Ginny with an eye roll. "Besides, knowing you, you'd probably make him work for free or something. How do you expect him to buy Hermione a ring with no wage?"

At the mention of a ring, Hermione's cheeks turned pink and she looked toward the floor trying to avoid their gazes.

"Of course I won't make him work for free Gin. In fact, salary's not half bad. We can't have him give Hermione one of those muggle lollipop rings. He might even make more than an Auror."

Ginny scoffed and sat back on her chair. Hermione continued to look a bit unsettled with pink cheeks, looking back and forth between the two.

"Anyways Hermione, you should mention it to him again in passing, as a suggestion I mean. I want to tell him again as well but with so many bloody missions, it's hard to get a hold of that prat. If you can?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll see if I can mention it to him again. Hopefully he doesn't bite my head off this time."

George's eyebrows shot up and took a quick glance at Ginny. "Oh…right. You two had a row about this huh? Do you ever not have a row about anything?"

At this Hermione frowned and looked at the floor feeling guilty. George was always one for theatrics but on that given day, she would have preferred if no mention of her rowing with his brother was brought up.

"Shut up George!" remarked Ginny with an annoyed tone that made Hermione feel a bit grateful.

George felt the sudden tension and gave a nervous grin. "Sorry mum. You'll be alright Hermione. Just make sure his tummy's full when you ask. But thanks in advance! I'll see you two in the kitchen, gotta use the loo," he said with a sheepish smirk. He sped quickly up the stairs in a flash.

Ginny shook her head and smiled at Hermione once more. "You know George, it's still been hard for him with Fred gone and all. He feels he has to uphold his presence."

"It's fine actually, doesn't bother me," Hermione lied. "Whatever makes him be himself again you know? It took Ron so much time as well, much like you Gin. It's best to just enjoy all the time we have to spend with one another don't you think?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. She motioned for Hermione to have a seat and continue the game of chess she started with George. They talked about more things relating to her progress with her new elf bill and the possibility of moving departments. Hermione was also astounded by the wild and horrific stories Ginny was telling of last season with her teammates.

Hermione began to feel much more comfortable and even agreed to a drink of Firewhisky George had left behind. After the stressful day she was having, she began to feel a bit more at ease with her conversations with Ginny.

Ron has informed her that she needed to release her inhibitions and bring the much more live Hermione to life on occasion to save her from going mad. He always believed she worked too much and while proud, he argued fun time was needed for the "little things." It appeared Ron was right in that respect Hermione thought.

After a few funny stories about the ministry and injuries suffered by others on the Quidditch pitch, the tone of their conversation did a complete U-turn. It had begun to die down when the topic that was constantly on their minds appeared more visibly on their faces.

"Do you worry about him a lot? Does he mention all the things they have to go through sometimes?" spoke Ginny in a soft tone, gazing at the fireplace.

Hermione sighed and looked up at the Weasley clock. She was happy to note that Ron's hand was pointed at "work" and not "mortal peril." Ginny followed her gaze.

"They can take care of themselves you know? It's hard to believe really, my brother, a fine Auror he turned out to be. Goofy but a fine wizard indeed."

"Somehow I felt he was always destined for greatness. Lately I've been feeling like I'm too hard on him. He's wonderful and does great things but sometimes I wonder why he's stuck with me. You heard George, we row about the most trivial things Gin. Maybe we-"

"Hermione. My brother loves you. He's mad about you!"

"Yes but Gin, today we had another row. We're on good terms now but I just feel like he deserves better sometimes. I criticize too much and often don't give him the credit he deserves. Even the way I asked him to join your brother at his shop—it was polite but I realized it almost seemed like I didn't believe he was cut out to be an Auror. I chastise him for his jealousy but who am I to say anything when I make him insecure? I don't know Gin…"

Ginny took a swig of her Firewhisky and shook her head at Hermione. "Are you sure you're alright because you're starting to sound like his sixteen-year-old self you know? Please don't start thinking like that. Look at me. I was a little girl with a silly crush on Harry Potter! But it just feels right. Us. Yes, you fight over and over but it's because both of you are so pigheaded. Neither wants to give up on a row because you mean something to each other! Nobody's perfect Hermione. I can see you just want what's best for him and for him to strive to do his best. That's why he loves you. It was always you. Just…go with the flow. You probably don't know this but it was also Fred who first believed you two would end up together."

Hermione stared intently at Ginny and raised her eyebrows. "Really? What do you mean? Did he mention anything?"

Ginny nodded and looked back up at the family clock. Fred's hand was still facing toward "lost" and hadn't moved since that dreadful night at Hogwarts. Harry also received a hand on the clock and both him and Ron were currently pointed at "work." Ginny kept a miniature version in her bag every time she traveled with the Harpies as she was heavily concerned for Harry during his missions.

"Fred talked to Ron about you from the start. As you know he gave him that book on how to charm witches."

"How can I forget?" grinned Hermione evidently.

"Well, when we were still in mourning, I heard him talk outside by Fred's grave. He didn't see me but it was almost as if he was talking directly to him. Talked mainly about little things but then he reverberated to you."

Hermione listened in more closely. When the Weasley family were in mourning she tried her best to be close to Ron and support him any way she could. Although this was the first she had ever heard of this story.

"What did he say? Ron I mean."

Ginny looked around to make sure they were the only two in the living room. "He promised he'd take Fred's advice and to never leave your side. He said that Fred was right about Ron loving you when he didn't even realize it. None of us were dense—we all knew it would happen eventually, you two, but Fred…He just knew first. Who would've thought huh?"

Hermione mulled over what Ginny had informed her of. Oftentimes she believed what she and Ron shared was special, unexplainable, but just right somehow. There were days where they'd still row about little things, but it seemed Hermione was just reminded about how lucky she really was.

Small tears had begun to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Hermione! Don't tell me you're gonna get all emotional now after what I've told you!" said Ginny smiling brightly.

Hermione wiped at the corner of her eyes with a smile before the tears fell. "I know Gin…I just have these periods where I feel so lucky to have him and feel so unsure of myself. And with him always away on missions with Harry I'm always tensed. I know they can take care of themselves but like you said, they go through horrible things. I guess what you just told me is a friendly reminder that I really am mad. Just like him."

"That's why you're made for each other. Believe me, I know that all too well. Being Harry Potter's girlfriend isn't exactly a friendly title either. But everything has turned out fine for the most part. What could possibly make this investigation worse? The return of Voldemort? Un-bloody likely," Ginny said with a laugh. It had been a while before they were able to joke again in that manner.

"I suppose you're right," said Hermione offering Ginny a kind smile. Her nerves might have been on the edge that night but talking to Ginny had definitely settled her down. One last glance at the Weasley clock made her smile knowing both he and Harry were going to be okay.

"Hey you lot! Percy and Audrey are in the kitchen. Mum said food's ready. Let's eat!" exclaimed George from upstairs.

Ginny and Hermione nodded their heads and stood up to head over to the kitchen. Hermione stopped by the window to gaze outside towards the lawn. It went quickly but she believed to have seen a blue light in the distance. She squinted her eyes and frowned looking around outside in the dark.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Hermione. Come. Let's go."

With one last look she closed the curtains and followed Ginny into the kitchen. "I hope you're right Gin."

Hermione looked back once at the window more before entering the kitchen.

"By the way, about that wedding ring...you're barking."

* * *

 _Whitechapel Station – London, England_

"Weasley!" shouted an unpleasant looking Gawain Robards at the ginger approaching the scene. Multiple Aurors and a few ministry employees from the forensics team were gathered at the blocked subway station that looked very much like a crime scene formulated by the muggle police.

Harry and Ron had been trained on several approaches to an investigation and one included charting information and prepping for a scene in a similar fashion as muggles. The Auror office oftentimes worked with special branches of muggle authorities, namely on the behalf of The Office of Misinformation and the British Prime Minister for incidents too difficult to explain without magic.

Recently, that appeared to be the case. There were beginning to be more and more instances of having to contact the British Prime Minister for recent events that were occurring. Harry had informed Ron in passing one day that several murders were committed around muggle London in the past month. While the bodies of victims appeared mutilated, there was suspicion on the involvement of magic as well. This made Harry curious because not even Death Eaters operated in that twisted manner. Since they had priorities in special missions involving any remaining dark wizards, the murders committed were investigated by other Aurors in the office. It appeared their cases were to be put on hold until this new mystery was to be solved.

After being contacted for the millionth time, Robards had decided to travel to the scene himself. The director only ever went on a mission or scene if it was truly necessary and based on the paperwork that other Aurors had flooded his office with, he decided to finally take action.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us Weasley. Hurry up, Potter's uncovering the body."

Ron gave a small nod and followed the director down a flight of stairs into the station. "Body, sir? Has another one been murdered?"

Robards didn't say anything. After reaching the bottom, they made their way a few feet deep into the station near a stop where a white sheet was placed over a victim on the floor. Other Aurors were performing charms around the place and a forensics team of wizards began setting up. Harry was kneeled down in front of it and began to uncover the sheet slowly.

"Hey Harry, is this another one?" asked Ron.

Harry looked up at his best friend with a small smile. "Finally here are you? But yes, she's just like the rest of the lot—been spliced up and murdered."

Harry removed the white sheet from the victim lying motionless on the cold hard surface. It was a woman. She appeared to be in her mid-20's with dark hair and lifeless green eyes. There was a long laceration going down from her chest as bloody organs and tissue were protruding out. All three men stared at her empty body with a curious stare.

"It's another woman," proclaimed Robards. "Check her pockets for any identification." Harry did as he was told and picked out a wallet from her left pocket. He pulled out her muggle ID.

"Marie Nicholas."

Ron looked intently at Robards. "You don't suggest it's the same person from the previous victims that did this as well, do you sir?"

"Actually I do." Robards turned from the subject lying on the concrete and motioned for them to follow him. "There's something more that we uncovered." They walked a short distance away to another stop. Robards pointed them down to a wall near the entrance of the tunnel from which the subway train ran through. A large scrawl had been done in white chalk with a symbol of an eye inside a pyramid right below it.

 _The Watchers at the Gate of Souls shall make the Way._

 _The Five are red in tooth and claw._

 _The head, the heart, the hands, the teeth, the eyes_

 _All combine to create the Five_

 _For We Are Many…_

Ron scratched the back of his head. "What the hell does all that mean?"

Harry appeared just as perplexed and they both turned towards Robards. "I don't know but look at the last line. _For We Are Many_. That line was found near the other three female muggle victims. And look down below at that symbol. It looks like an eye inside a pyramid. It was also found near the rest of the victims. What's strange is that we don't believe she died of that slash down her torso. After observing her and the others, we detected traces of a curse similar to the _Avada Kedavra_. All were mutilated in some horrendous way but these traces of the killing curse indicate that magic was very much involved."

Harry and Ron looked worrisome at one another. The last time they heard of muggles mysteriously disappearing and dying was when Voldemort was still around. But now bodies were chopped up and traces of magic were left behind. No dark wizard ever carried themselves out like that. What could all of this possibly mean?

Ron looked back toward Robards. The fact that there were traces similar to the killing curse made him curious. "I'm sorry sir, but I still don't quite understand. This looks like another muggle murdered her. Do you think they did this just to for torture? And by similar traces of the killing curse—do you mean there's another form of it?"

"I'm not sure Weasley. This is the first I've heard of anything like this. It could be for torture, for some sick pleasure or enjoyment, or even meant as a message. All I know is that we have a sick bastard on the loose and I want him imprisoned in Azkaban to rot."

Harry's gaze shifted down the walkway to the dead body some distance away, now being observed by forensic wizards. The idea of remnants of a new curse with similar effects to the killing curse made him furious. He couldn't piece together why someone was going after innocents. Every time he heard of a case with innocent muggles, witches and wizards dying at the hands of Death Eaters, he couldn't help but think back to the night his parents were killed.

Robards snapped him back to reality. "Listen, I've had to contact the Office of Misinformation more times than I would have liked, but I need this resolved. Immediately. You'd best know that there are also more similar behavioral patterns in other regions of the world."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Sir?"

Robards continued. "Whatever that thing on the wall means, whatever strange behavior that has been going on, whatever sick bastard is doing this—there's evidence connecting to it in the States."

"America you mean?" asked Ron who was looking at his boss as if he grew an extra nose.

"Precisely. International Magical Cooperation has sent down an American Auror whom is also trying to piece together what's been going on. She claims to have four suspects believing to be accomplices to whomever is causing these murders. They're all in America. In fact, she says muggle authorities recently incarcerated three, but are suspicious about their behaviors. I want you two to talk to her and sort this out. Any way possible, is that understood?"

Ron began feeling uncomfortable at the thought of working together with this other Auror. But he seemed to have forgotten one important piece of information. This Auror was a woman. Sensing his thoughts, Harry shook his head and thought they could handle whatever was at play here.

"Sir, I know there's a lot at stake here but-"

"No buts Potter. That's an order. She's just outside the main gate of the station. I like her smile, and she looks impressively qualified, but not because she's pretty. Go and meet with her now. I want both of your reports tomorrow morning in my office. Goodnight."

As Robards began walking back up the stairs toward the main gate, Ron looked at Harry for answers. "You're not seriously considering talking to this woman are you?"

Harry sighed and began to walk slowly back to the flight of stairs. "We have no choice. Orders are orders."

"Right, brilliant! I'm sure this bird will be just as lovely as the last Auror we were paired up with! Probably will only slow us down. What the bloody hell was Robards thinking about setting us up to work with her? And did you see his cane? Since when does he use one of those?"

"That's not important. Look Ron, it may not even be as bad as the way you make it sound. Think for a sec, Robards mentioned that American muggles had incarcerated three of four suspects believing to be associated with whomever caused this," he motioned to the dead body of the victim. "Let's start by finding out why she thinks they're connected. C'mon."

Ron groaned but followed Harry up the flight of stairs as another forensic team had developed onto the scene of the dead body. Looking back at it, Ron felt a strong feeling for the family of that victim. He knew what was expected to come next for that family and hoped it would leave just as quickly.

Harry shook him out of his thoughts. "Ron…by the way, how are things with Hermione? This morning you looked as if Viktor Krum swept her off her feet on his broomstick."

Ron scowled at Harry but continued up the stairs. "Shut it Potter. But no, we're fine. We had another row about something stupid earlier but we made up. Talked it out for a bit and we're much better now. She should be at mum's actually as we speak. I hope we can make it back in time."

"Somehow I doubt that," Harry replied, with a slight concerned expression on his face. As they reached the top of the stairs, they proceeded to head toward the front gate. The Aurors had conducted a concealment charm to make it seem like the Tube was closed. Very few muggles still walked through the streets but nobody could see what was going on.

"Is that her there," Ron asked, pointing at a woman in different colored robes across the gate. She seemed to have taken notice and began walking toward them.

"Yeah, I think so."

Ron and Harry walked much slower until the American woman had finally reached them. She had short dirty blonde hair and glasses concealing her bright blue eyes. "The famous Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, I'm glad to finally meet you both. My name is Katie Thorne. I'm an Auror sent by the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Mr. Robards has told me everything about you," she beamed, sticking out her hand to shake their arms.

Ron spoke first with a broad smile. "Oh I certainly hope not." Harry shot him a glare before greeting her. "Nice to meet you Katie. Why don't we get right to it?"

She nodded and began walking back down to where the scrawl had been found. Ron leaned in to Harry's ear as they walked behind her. "I don't like her smile," he whispered.

"Me neither Mr. Weasley," spoke Katie sternly, still facing forward.

Harry elbowed him near the stomach. Ron winced and rubbed the area where he had been hit. "Seriously Ron, get a grip."

Katie turned back around with an annoyed look on her face. "Are you two quite finished?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other with embarrassed looks and could only utter a soft 'yes' to accompany their shy nods. She turned back around and the trio walked until they had reached the scrawl again.

"In the last five years, the Department of Magical Defense of the MACUSA received several owls regarding suspected misuse of magic in regards to murders to several No-Maj victims. Our Magical Law Department launched several investigations that are currently ongoing that may relate to the murder of Ms. Nicholas here. We believe that whomever is causing these murders here in London is also connected with suspects in America. Unfortunately, the main report connecting these killers was stolen about a week ago from one of our stations in New York so I'll just have to explain what I know. Another investigation is currently underway regarding the lost report so any new ones are restricted to authorized personnel only."

At the mention of a stolen report Harry displayed an annoyed and suspicious look to Ron who reciprocated him and squinted his eyes at Katie.

As they reached the white writing on the wall she looked back at the two. "Three men have been apprehended by No-Maj authorities. A fourth is still believed to be at large and the one causing the murders here in London, makes five."

"So what are you saying, Katie?" asked an annoyed Ron who crossed his arms.

"Look at what it says. _The head, the heart, the hands, the teeth, the eyes. All combine to create the Five. For We Are Many_. It mentions "The Five." At this point there are five serial killers committing these sadistic acts who leave the message, _For We Are Many_ near their victims. This all just can't be coincidence. The murderers incarcerated as well as the one at large have all been committing murders within the last 5 years and like this one, are also suspected in using magic."

Harry finally spoke. "Okay so they've been writing the same phrase as well? But why and they've all used magic? None of this makes any sense. Why would one be causing murders here and four others killing innocents in America? Are they all from the same area?"

Katie shook her head. "That's what we don't know. It's all a mystery. But no, the three that have been incarcerated are in a maximum security prison in Texas, but they all come from different areas—Switzerland, Death Valley, and Miami."

"What about the fourth," asked Ron with a peculiar look to his eyes.

"He's probably the most mysterious. Unlike the rest, this one's got real issues. There's a strong chance he's psychologically challenged. He's from New York."

Ron looked at Harry and then turned back toward the scrawl. He had been dragged away from what he thought would be an amazing night after having reconciled with Hermione. He even had to halt his and Harry's work with Death Eaters to investigate this case. It had been quite perplexing as all the murders committed seemed to connect based on one simple phrase.

Harry felt like there was still more details to uncover. "Have all the murders turned out the same as the one here? And if muggle authorities have incarcerated three suspects, how is it that you know it was them that committed magic? How would they have done it?"

"If you mean, mutilated then no. Each has their own…unique way of killing. One sends videotapes to the police, the crazy one preys their victims in the dark, and another—possibly the orchestrator of all of this, can supposedly make a victim's head explode."

Ron looked like he was going to be sick and Harry was just burning with anger. "Exploding heads? You can't be serious…are there also traces of the killing curse then? Is that the reason your department is investigating these lunatics?"

Katie nodded her head. "We have no record of the actual killing curse but a similar one was undoubtedly conducted. The suspects have admitted to No-Maj police about the brutal murders, but we're keeping a low profile and haven't contacted our special division with No-Maj authorities. They think the vicious ways they were killed are final, but then how is it that we find traces of magic near every victim they've killed? They don't know that they most likely used magic. How would you explain an exploding head to a No-Maj? Paranormal activity? Another thing is that they aren't behaving like wizards. That's the strangest part—they haven't been active in prison. You would think if they were wizards they'd use magic to escape. But either they're planning something or aren't wizards at all…"

Now Ron was looking at her as if she grew an extra nose. "No-Maj? Bloody hell is that? And what do you mean they may not be wizards? Ahhh all of this is giving me a headache!"

Katie shook her head and began to look impatiently at Ron. "Non-magical folk? It's what you know here as a muggle. In America we call someone without magic a No-Maj. Now I don't know what the hell is going on but we've been monitoring their behaviors for the last 5 years. Nothing to report except just last week, a riot broke out in the prison. We believe one of the three killers held captive is involved."

"There's a riot going on right now in that muggle prison?" asked Harry, eyebrows raised. "The fourth killer, the one on the loose, has there been any activity or location on him?"

"Yes. It's currently surrounded by muggle police and their own special police units but they haven't infiltrated the prison yet as there are hostages. And no, we have nothing on him. Let me give you specifics."

Harry and Ron looked at one another and pulled out their magical notepads. Any details relating to the murders in London needed to be recorded and further investigated upon. A quill began to take notes on its own, writing every detail the American Auror was describing.

Katie continued. "The first one is named Victor Batrachian and was captured in 1997. He's the one from Switzerland and is currently on Death Row. He was the first of the five to have the _For We Are Many_ phrase near his victims. The second suspect surrendered to authorities a year before Batrachian in '96. His name is Marco Cruz and killed around the Death Valley area in California. He's also on Death Row. The third asshole, Milton Pike, was found through a tip off from someone named "Legion" and is also awaiting execution at the same prison. We have also identified a prime suspect in Avery Marx, who is still at large, but the _For We Are Many_ phrase has been used around the New York area so we think it's him. That's all we know."

"What about the one committing the murders here in London?" asked Ron.

"I'm surprised your boss didn't inform you. Your intelligence suggests that the one committing the murders here often returns to the scene of the crime. Some 'muggles' as you call them report similarities between him and Jack the Ripper."

If anything Ron had heard that night could stumble his mind even further, it was what he just heard. He turned his head slightly and looked confused at the mention of that name. "Who's Jack the Whipper?"

Harry sighed and turned to look at Ron. "Ripper not Whipper. I know him. I've read about him when I was with the Dursley's. He was a muggle murderer and known for preying on women late at night. No one was able to identify him or knew what happened to him after the murders. He sorta just disappeared. But this was over a hundred years ago."

"Bloody hell…" whispered a spooked Ron. He stayed facing at Katie and started to see a faint shade of red at the edge of her lips. She appeared to have bit her lip and bled. "Hey…umm…your lip," Ron said, gesturing at his own lip.

They both saw her wipe away vigorously at her mouth. "Sorry about that. Guess I bit my lip at thought of Jack the Ripper. But like I said, your intelligence suggests it's someone with an appearance like his. Tall, thin frame, and a thick mustache, looking really old school with early 1900's clothing. That's really all I know. I would have liked to bring the report but well, you know how it is. We also have to find out who stole it. So much strange behavior has been going on."

Harry nodded and tried to take everything in. The only thing he thought could cause something like this was Voldemort, but somehow Harry doubted the dark lord could return a third time. He sensed Ron's "don't even think about it" look and tried to dismiss his thoughts.

Katie addressed them again. "Listen, I only have permission to inform you about the events occurring in America. I wish they would have allowed me a new report, but with the original being stolen this is all the information I can give. If the cases are indeed connected, we might see each other again. Right now, No-Maj authorities have imprisoned the three I just mentioned. No use of magic has been traced in the prison so we haven't interfered, but we are keeping a close watch."

"What do you think about all this?" asked Ron.

Katie looked at him with a peculiar expression. "I think they may be using a different type of magic, maybe something dark. Maybe something we don't know about that's undetectable. I also think they're waiting for something. Whatever lies ahead, we best be ready for it."

She looked at both of them and then back at the white chalk on the wall. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving back to New York now. My port key will be activated at 2 pm eastern time and it is almost time here. I have to report back to my department. It's been a pleasure." She shook their hands again and began to quickly walk off without a glance back.

Ron did a double take at her and noticed a few drops of blood on the floor. "Harry look," remarked Ron as he pointed to the floor. Harry knelt down and observed the small drops of blood. "You figure she's alright? She seemed a bit…weird if you ask me."

"I'm not sure. She probably bit her lip again."

"What the bloody hell is going on Harry? Don't tell me you think Voldemort is behind all this? What about the Death Eaters? You think they're involved?"

Harry sighed and stood back up to gaze at the group of wizards surrounding the body. "It's difficult to say. Why would wizards feign and act like muggles when they could escape that prison with magic? Something else is at play here. We needed that report to know more about who these five serial killers are. There might be more information about the one who caused Ms. Nicholas' death. We should talk to the others and Robards as well about any potential suspects. We were just assigned to this investigation so we still don't know much."

Ron nodded. "Well, even so, three are already in a muggle prison yeah? Just the one around here and the mental one in New York. But what about that riot that's going on? All of this sounds like big trouble mate."

"I know. For Robards to call us out of Death Eaters and bring us into this means something big is coming. We have to find out what exactly."

"Do you think they'll have us travel again? I swear, Hermione won't let me hear the last of it if we do."

Harry looked sternly at his best friend and then toward the clock in the station. "Ron we better start charting our report and helping out with the scene any way we can. Looks like a long night ahead."

Ron sighed. "I suppose you're right. Let's go."


	5. Below the Heavens

_August 17, 2000_

 _Ron and Hermione's Flat – England_

As the cool air began to billow among the trees and escape into the star-filled night, Hermione had made her way home from the Burrow. During dinner there were painful attempts at small talk, which quickly shifted to their work at the ministry. Hermione talked to Percy about possible ways to transition departments as she was beginning to become interested in taking a position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As usual, he rambled on about numerous possible ways noting the importance of small details much to the boredom of Ginny and George. A surprisingly avoidant topic was that of the missing duo. Hermione was grateful for the distraction as the conversation was more of a catch up than anything.

After dinner they all gathered in the living room where the men continued talking about George's plans to the extend the joke shop past Diagon Alley. Molly stayed in the kitchen with Ginny who lent a helping hand to her mother with cleaning up.

Hermione had sat again near the fireplace and sparked up a conversation with Audrey. She found she didn't share much common ground with her as she displayed what could possibly be a greater intellect with many interesting topics. Hermione didn't know much about her or really connected with her but learned that she was a Ravenclaw during her time at Hogwarts and appeared to be a similarly female version of Percy. One thing that struck her mind was the fact that she was interning at the Department of Mysteries in the Death Chamber although that was the all she could disclose.

After plentiful talks with one another and enjoying the company with drinks of Firewhisky, the night began to drag on and Hermione felt it was time to leave. Everyone was motioning for her to stay since she had the weekend off, but she insisted and even used her parents as an excuse to leave.

"I have to visit my parents in the morning," she said which made Ginny give up trying to convince her to stay. She hugged the family members once more before leaving and bade them goodnight. Just as she was about to leave, Mrs. Weasley fixed her a tray full of food to take for Ron. Hermione smiled and thanked her and with a wave of her hand, she left out the front door.

Stepping outside, Hermione walked a good distance away before apparating to the door of her flat. She was thankful that the tray of food hadn't been spilled over and took out her wand to unlock the door. " _Alohamora_." There was a clicking sound and she turned the knob to head inside. " _Lumos_." Upon entering her home, she noticed that Ron was still away which wasn't surprising to her and quickly went to set the food down on the table. With another flick of her wand the lights clicked on. She moved to the bedroom and changed into her pajamas and picked out a warm blanket from the closet. After brushing her teeth, she went back to the living room and snuggled up with the blanket on a comfy chair placed beside a window.

She gazed up at the night sky and continued to stare at the stars for what seemed like an eternity. She moved her head sideways to get a quick glance at the clock, which read 11:13 pm. It had been over 4 hours since Ron had barged into her office earlier that day and made herself forgive him. She sighed at the persisting thoughts that flowed through her mind.

Every time Ron was away on a mission, she liked to snuggle up in her favorite armchair and read a nice dusty old book to keep her mind off him, always to no avail. That night she felt too tired to read and instead opted for waiting comfortably beside the window, losing herself in her own thoughts.

The window offered a gorgeous view of the sky in the early mornings, but she felt there was something uncharacteristic about the night that soothed her feelings. She found comfort in the thought of him coming home after a long day at work and cuddling up beside him. She smiled at the thought of his embrace around her petite frame. Earlier she might have felt a sense of guilt and pain over their row, but knowing things were much better between them, she needed his touch.

As she waited patiently by the window, she gazed upon each star admiring the beauty in them. They always astonished Hermione, even as a little girl. She may not have been interested in the Divination aspect but hearing stories from Greek Mythology always caught her attention. Her mother used to read her stories about the Gods descending from the heavens to keep the world in order. Hermione would fuzz about how she wanted to travel out into their world to many smiles from her mother. Mrs. Granger would claim that living below the heavens offered a gorgeous view of the sky and was oftentimes misunderstood or taken for granted. Events going on down here influenced what went on up there. Of course she had forgotten all about peaceful living with her status and what her newfound fame had brought her.

Hermione was constantly busy with her hectic schedule and usually always managed to miss appreciating the little things. Perhaps maybe this is why Ron was so care-free. When she had read _Walden_ by Henry David Thoreau, she remembered reading the appreciation for small details. She remembered Thoreau stating one was never really living if he or she never took time to admire the nature around them. It seemed she finally understood what her mother had meant after spending many moments appreciating the star filled night.

Minutes soon came and went and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on the chair covered up with her warm blanket. Outside she failed to notice the man watching her with his bright aqua glowing eyes. The same shade of blue light she had perceived to have seen outside the Burrow before leaving for the kitchen.

The man walked closer to the window and took a peek around inside. "Hmm…nice place to settle down. For a pair of celebrities, I expected a bit more," spoke the man in a raspy tone. His head turned to a sharp noise of apparition by the front gate and quickly hid to avoid being seen.

Ron made his way to the front door and checked to see if the doorknob was open. He turned it carefully and smiled since that meant that Hermione must have been home. He entered slowly and proceeded inside his flat with a weary look in his eyes. The amount of effort needed to put on an investigation report and occasional lack of sleep often took a toll on Ron. He hated the paperwork that came with the job, but Harry had insisted it wasn't so bad because it meant that dark wizards were in fact put on check.

With sleepy eyes he looked around the dimly lit living room and found his girlfriend sleeping softly on her favorite armchair.

"Of course…like always she's there," he said with a small smile. He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"…Ron?"

"Yeah it's me sleepyhead. Here lemme take you to the bed. It's late."

He picked her off the chair bridal style and Hermione's eyes closed again slowly. The physical demands of an Auror made it all too easy to carry her petite frame and while she resented being picked up, she oftentimes liked it.

"I can walk myself…Ronald," she said drowsily.

Ron grinned and shook his head. "Yeah…right."

He reached the bedroom and set her down carefully on their bed. He removed the covers beginning from the other side and placed them over her. She moved onto her left side facing towards him near the edge of the bed and hugged a pillow, falling sound asleep.

"Guess she had a blast at the Burrow."

Ron stared at Hermione for a few seconds, taking pleasure in looking at the beautiful mess that laid peacefully on their bed. He kissed her once more on the forehead and exited the room. He turned on the light in the kitchen and was welcomed with a sight that made him smile brightly. He noticed the tray of food on the table and began to scavenge as if looking for some rare treasure.

"Bloody hell, mum's pies! I guess I reckon I didn't miss too much," he beamed as he devoured a mouthful.

He got another handful of Mrs. Weasley's pastries and went to take a seat on the chair where Hermione was sitting beside the window. Like her, he gazed out the window and up at the stars, admiring the night sky.

Before he could take a bite of his pastry he heard a loud rustling sound outside. His eyes shifted from the stars to the bushes beside the small walkway on the side of the flat. He also turned to look ahead to the empty street. Nothing but silence was heard.

He shrugged and began to chow down on his pie when he heard the sound again, albeit louder this time. He stood to get a better view of the small area behind the flat.

"Bloody hell is that?"

He placed the pies back down onto a small table at the center of the living room and made his way to the bedroom. Hermione remained in the same position, still sound asleep. He cast a quick _Muffliato_ in case the sound became louder for whatever reason.

He left the room and proceeded to head outside through the sliding doors in the kitchen. Upon exiting, a light lit up the small area and Ron noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Just a few bushes and several flowers Hermione had planted to decorate the small area were there. He walked around the perimeter and looked for any indication of the rustling sound. His training had made his hearing much more sensitive and his tracking skills made him able to pinpoint any given clues. Except there weren't any.

After looking for a few minutes and finding nothing he merely shrugged and headed back to the half-open sliding doors. Before he could walk back in, the sliding doors closed shut on their own.

The air had suddenly become thin and an eerie silence took over, screaming at his ears. The small light illuminating the area kept going on and off and Ron's heart beat increased. Sensing another presence behind him, Ron quickly drew his wand and swung around, ready to curse who or whatever was intruding.

"Ronald Weasley…we finally meet," spoke a heavy raspy voice.

Ron's wand was pointed at a tall muscular figure. He was a bald headed man with dark ebony skin that appeared shirtless. An astonishing feature was the strange bright glowing mask implanted on his chest. His eyes were radiant and matched the shade of aqua blue on his chest and Ron's breathing grew heavier.

"Who are you? There's no way you could have broken through the wards…"

"I can do much more than that Ron. Oh yeah, I know all about you Ron. What you did, what you do, what you're about to do, and even who you do," the man said sternly, showing no emotion.

"Shut up! Who the bloody hell are you!? Tell me before I hex you into oblivion!"

Ron tightened the grip on his wand and was ready to curse the man, but curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to know how the man was able to invade his home. His thoughts went to Hermione's safety and eased slowly back toward the sliding doors.

"You might want to lower that stick down. It's crucial we don't wake your little girlfriend. We have a lot to talk about Ron, more than your little mind can take."

Ron's hand started to shake and sweat began to escape out his pores despite the cold wind that had suddenly picked up. He even thought it insane of the man to be shirtless at this time, but he didn't care. He demanded answers. The dark skinned man had no wand or sign of weapon, yet had just broken into their protective enchantments like nothing.

Ron's face grew serious and he spoke in an earnest tone. "I'm warning you. How did you break the enchantments? Why are you here? Tell me who the fuck you are…now."

The man with the glowing aqua eyes began to pace slowly around the small area, his gaze still looking at Ron. Ron did the same.

"I'm no threat to you. You're asking how I broke in here and why. I can understand that. But I need you to come with me. I'll tell you everything you need to know. We can either do this here or somewhere else," he said with a blunt tone.

"What the fuck are you on about!?"

Ron studied him carefully. The man's voice was very deep and raspy but there was something charismatic behind it too. The only piece of clothing the man wore were some jeans and some funny looking shoes that were ancient. Auror training had also prepared him to anticipate sudden moves based on body language and eye movement but with the man's eyes glowing, it was impossible to tell what he planned.

Then his eyes fell to the artifact protruding from the man's chest. It was undoubtedly a mask but Ron didn't know why it was there and glowing. It only had the appearance from the eyes down to its pointy nose. On each side it looked like bones were holding it in place through the man's skin and ribs. The glow made the outline of the mask look a bit like the caped crusader's, but Ron dismissed the thought to look back at his eyes.

"I can't believe my ears, a lot of hostility. Tell me, do you always treat your guests this way?" said the man jokingly.

"I've heard enough! _Petrificus Totalus_!" shouted Ron swinging his wand at the intruder.

The man quickly tapped the glowing mask on his chest before the curse hit. It rebounded rapidly back at Ron hitting him firmly on his chest paralyzing any movement as he fell over on his back. The rebounded curse seemed much weaker as Ron was still able to move his head and talk, but not the rest of his body.

"What the! Stupid git, just wait!"

"Wait for what? And you call yourself an Auror. I was right. Nettie must be out of her mind to have me bring you to her."

The man walked over to him and picked up the wand that had fell a few feet away. He looked at it carefully, studying the design with such curiosity.

"Nice wand. It's too bad you won't get this back anytime soon."

Ron was jerking his head around trying and willing himself to break free from the curse to no such luck. The man went over to Ron's legs and began dragging him away from the sliding doors.

"Stop you bloody tosser!"

"I swear you brits need a serious lesson in talking shit. Scream all you want. You cast that silencing spell in the room of your little girlfriend and the enchantments out here are still up. I didn't break them. I walked right through. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll visit Ms. Granger," the man said with a wicked smile.

"No! Don't you fucking dare!" warned Ron with a desperate voice.

The man ignored him and slid open the sliding doors and entered their flat.

"Hermione! Hermione! No! HERMIONE!"

The man closed the doors and turned on the light in the kitchen looking curiously around the place. He noticed the moving photos of Ron and Hermione as well as other ones from their time at Hogwarts.

He moved to the living room where even more pictures lay as well as a large furniture piece full of books. He noticed the tray of pastries on the table by the comfy chair and took one as he peered out the window.

"Mmm…not bad. And look at the view, shit," uttered the intruding man at the incredible view the window had offered.

He continued looking out the window onto the street until Ron's screams started to annoy him. Finishing the pastry, he headed into the bedroom. Hermione still laid sleeping but had finally faced the other wall with the blankets kicked off. The man studied her for a quick moment and looked around the room. At the corner stood a desk that caught his attention. He walked over and picked up a still photo of Hermione and her parents. He studied it for a bit and placed it down before picking up another.

This one was a moving photo of Fred and Ron during the wedding of Bill and Fleur. As the man continued staring at the photo he began to think about his own family. "Luke…" He quickly shook away those thoughts and set the photo face down. He turned back to look at Hermione, his bright glowing eyes lighting up the darkness in the room.

"You're in trouble Hermione Granger. I don't know what you have to do with the prophecy but there's something Nettie isn't telling me that concerns you. You have a part in this too but I'm not sure what. This will be something like you've never faced before. Demons and murderers I can handle. But this end of the world bullshit she keeps talking about, can you? We'll see. I know your sorry excuse for a boyfriend will come help. I'm not sure about Potter but he'll be another I can trust. We'll formally meet when the time is right."

The man moved onto the window and peered out to look at the view. "Not as good as the other one," he said softly. With one final look at her he walked outside the bedroom and turned off the kitchen light. Upon exiting through the sliding doors he could still hear Ron shouting for Hermione's name.

"Hermi-What the hell have you done!? You better not have hurt her you fucking prat! You're gonna pay for this believe me!"

The man squinted his eyes and walked towards Ron slowly with his head tilted to the side as if looking intently at his soul. He kneeled down in front of him and grabbed Ron by his Auror robes, bringing him closer to his face.

"Actually, I'm not gonna pay shit. You see, I'm here for you Ron. You have no reason to fear or act hostile toward me. I know this is a bit…unconventional for you but it's for the best."

"What the hell are you on about!? You just assaulted an Auror. And I want to know what you did to Hermione! You're fucking done! You'll be sent away to Azka-"

"Yeah…no. I'm going nowhere. Now I won't ask you again. Are you gonna shut up and listen? Because if you don't…there are others that just might get into a little accident."

"Don't you fucking dare!" screamed Ron, continuing to try and pull himself away from the man's grip and escape.

"Then will you just listen for a sec you stupid ginger headed fuck!?" shouted the man in a deadly tone. Ron was taken aback and felt timid gazing into the man's glowing eyes. His breathing intensified more than ever.

"You're wondering who I am and why I have this," he pointed toward his chest. "I'm no wizard, but I'm no average joe either. A normal person. At least, not anymore. You see, I was once a regular individual going on with my business just like the next guy. One day my life completely changed and well, now I'm here."

Ron didn't say a word but remained displaying a fierce gaze at him.

"By day you may see me the same except without the glowing blue eyes and chest. My name is Michael LeRoi. By night you'll see me as I am right now, the Shadow Man."

"Shadow Man? What, is that your fucking superhero name!?" Ron said sarcastically.

The man let go of Ron's robes and stood up to look again at the stars. Ron did the same and noticed a shooting star in the distance. Then another. And a few more after that. Ron blinked rapidly and moved his stare to the man's backside.

"I'm an ancient protector of this world. I am enslaved to do so. I told you I'm not a wizard. But I was able to gain my shadow powers thanks to this thing here," again he pointed at his chest. "My power goes beyond your most powerful witch or wizard. While I may seem vulnerable without a stick, I can be quite formidable," the man spoke looking back down to Ron.

"Listen. I can care less about the how the fuck you came to be. I want to know what you're doing here. Who put you up to this? Why are you here?"

"Well I'm here for you of course," he said with another wicked smile.

"What do you mean?"

"If I tell you now you'd laugh your ass off so hard, it would wake up your little girlfriend, even through that pitiful silencing charm. I just want you to know something. The murders being committed here aren't by coincidence. There's something big going on. Something your tiny brain can't even begin to comprehend. I need you to come with me to put a stop to this. Except now's not the time. I hope I don't regret saying this, but I'm gonna need your help. You have a part in what's coming. I'll leave you be for now, but I will return."

Ron couldn't believe what the man was saying. He was beginning to think it was him that was going around each night murdering innocent muggles. His worse thought imaginable was that he went to do the same with Hermione, but now he wanted Ron to join him to stop the murders?

"Hold on! What do you mean the murders aren't by coincidence? What's going on? Is it Voldemort? Why do you need me to come with and is Hermione safe?"

"I didn't do anything to your little girlfriend. And Voldemort? You've got to be kidding. That pathetic attempt at a dark wizard is child's play compared to what's coming. You have no idea. But now's not the time to tell." With that statement, Mike's voice sounded full of doubt and hesitation.

"For fuck's sake! Tell me!" shouted Ron again, feeling frustrated from everything the man was saying.

"It looks like I've overstayed my welcome. But don't you worry. I'll be back."

"Wait! How can I trust any of the bullshit you just said? I know nothing about you aside from your stage name. How do I know everything you just said isn't all a lie? You come here, enter my home, curse me and then want help cleaning up some murders with you!? Are you fucking mad!? For all I know, you can be the one committing the murders or perhaps be associated with the Death Eaters!"

Mike had enough. A rustling wind had picked up and his aqua glowing eyes lit up even more with rage. He quickly strolled over to Ron and picked him up by his robes with one hand unveiling his strength. "Do I look like a fucking Death Eater you imbecile!? Huh! Do I!?"

He threw Ron across the small area with great force which made him land hard and hit his head. "Here's my Death Eater membership card you asshole. Fucking take it." Mike threw what appeared to be a small portfolio containing several folders of papers and photographs which landed near Ron's head.

Ron tried to turn his head through the throbbing pain in his head to look at what Mike had just thrown. "And what's this?" he said, grimacing at the pain.

"Read it. All of it. Study it. Share it with Potter if you'd like but only between you two. Believe me, if you even consider taking this to anyone else, you're dead. And not by my hand," warned Mike.

"Fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll see you soon. Oh and mention nothing of this to your little girlfriend either. She's a part of this as well and it's crucial she doesn't find out. I'll know if you do. If she knows anything about this investigation or what I mentioned to you, she'll be sorry. She's a part of the prophecy now."

Ron stopped moving his head to the side and slowly turned to face Mike again. He mentioned prophecy and Hermione. "Prophecy? No…what does that mean? Don't you even think about threatening her!"

"I'm not you sonofabitch! I'm trying to save her. I'm trying to save everyone! I told you I'm an ancient protector of this world. Everything sounds crazy because you're a simple minded jerkoff already pissing in your frilly little panties. Read the fucking folder! There's more at stake than you know."

Ron was stunned and remained quiet, keeping still thanks to the body binding curse. At that moment he felt hopeless, angry, frustrated, tired, and impatient with the situation at hand.

"Mention nothing. Nobody must know. Only speak to Potter. You'll just have to trust me—as much as it pains you. Oh and the next time you try to curse someone, do it with confidence. Otherwise, it'll get you killed. That curse should wear off any minute now. Here's your pathetic stick." Mike threw it at Ron's side. "I'll see you soon."

With that he began walking alongside the pathway that lead to the front of the flat. Ron squirmed more and began shouting his name to come back. He kept struggling for another minute as the body binding curse finally wore off. Ron quickly picked up his wand and dashed for the entrance. He jumped quickly over the main gate and looked to both sides of the empty street.

" _Homenum Revelio!_ " Nothing happened.

"Fucking shit, I have to warn Harry," he said feeling exasperated.

He remembered about the portfolio and quickly ran back toward the backyard. Before picking it up he cast more protective enchantments and wards to seal the flat. When he was done he headed over to the portfolio and picked it up.

" _Serial Killer Reports?_ This can't be…blimey…"

He slid the doors open and went inside the kitchen, leaving the portfolio on the table. He rushed into the bedroom quickly to check on Hermione to assess any damage, but she remained sleeping softly. Ron breathed a sigh of relief as he went over to kiss her again, this time on her cheek. At his touch, she snuggled up closer to her pillow and hugged it even more.

He smiled, but quickly remembered about the portfolio on the table. In that moment he thought about waking her up to stay at the Burrow for the night until he figured out a plan, but thought better of it. Ron was in no position to trust the man, yet a small part of him thought Mike wasn't a threat. He brought no harm to them. It was almost as if he was trying to warn Ron. But of what? He decided to head back into the kitchen table and think about a next course of action.

After taking another pastry into his mouth, he cleared the table from the tray of food and other materials and opened the portfolio. Inside it were five distinct small folders each containing police investigation reports and several photos of miscellaneous things. As he scanned through the files quickly, his face grew in horror at what he saw. With each turning page, the word "murder" kept coming up along with pictures displaying five serial killers with evil smiles on their mugshots.

"Bloody hell…this is it. It's the missing report that Katie was talking about. It was him that took it, but why…why give it to me?" he said looking bemused.

Ron felt more confused than ever but his eagerness took over as he moved his eyes back and forth reading hastily at each report. He couldn't contain his breathing and excitement and suddenly forgot everything about Mike. His focus stayed on the reports and even the thought of waking Hermione to leave to the burrow dissipated. His heart began to race as he panicked after reading the horrendous detail of each killer.

He spread them around different parts of the table and began examining every small detail.

* * *

SERIAL KILLER REPORTS

August 2000

Wherever possible includes Background, Criminal Profile, Sightings and Prime Suspect for each of the following:

Report # 1 "LIZARD KING" (Dr. Victor Batrachian)

Report # 2 "REPO MAN" (Marco Cruz)

Report # 3 "VIDEO NASTY KILLER" (Milton Pike)

Report # 4 "HOME IMPROVEMENT KILLER" - New York City

Report # 5 "JACK 2" - London, England

THOMAS DEACON P.I.

PRIVATE INVESTIGATIONS

1 PRAISE PLAZA. GLEN COVE, NEW YORK 11542

TEL: 555-0101 FAX: 555-0102

Agnetta,

Here is the information you requested regarding the five serial killers—referred to by yourself as The Five. My research has led me into areas I do not normally pursue—no demon spoor ( **Asmodeus** ) as far as I can see. My sources tell me that each report is as current as it can be. The Batrachian report is particularly up to date, with a news item included that is only a week old.

When studying the information, of particular note is the inclusion of symbols and poems at the crime scenes, along with the phrase "For we are many", (taken, I believe, from the Bible— Mark, Chapter 5, Verse 9). Are these guys in cahoots, or is it simply a coincidence? Knowing you as I do, Nettie, I cannot believe it's the latter.

Anyway, hope this stuff proves useful.

Best regards,

Tom

 **SERIAL KILLER REPORT #1**

 **Name:** Doctor Victor Karl Batrachian

(prison photo)

 **Aliases:** Dr. Arthur Falcus, Dr. Gunther Schaden, Dr. Wilhelm Karsh, Dr. Gerhard Muller

 **DOB:** April 8, 1961 **Sex:** MALE

 **Height:** 6'2 **Weight:** 198 lbs

 **Place of Birth:** Geneva, Switzerland **Hair:** Ash Brown

 **Eyes:** Gray **Race:** White

 **Scars and Marks:** Small scar on left temple

 **Background:**

Born in Geneva, Switzerland, the son of a wealthy Swiss banker. A brilliant student, Batrachian graduated from Cambridge University in 1985 with a Ph.D. in Forensic Psychiatry (Doctoral Thesis: 'Defining ASPD: The Psychopathology of Anti-Social Personality Disorder'). Batrachian spent the following four years at the London Medical School training to become a General Practitioner (MD). Was expelled from the school without completing course (exact detail is unavailable).

Emigrated to US in early 1991, using forged certificates to gain a Green Card. Established medical practice in Boston (1993) using the name 'Dr. Arthur Falcus', in partnership with Dr. Sean McRose. McRose was found dead in suspicious circumstances in 1994. 'Dr. Falcus' subsequently disappeared with several thousands of dollars of the practice's money.

Batrachian resurfaced six months later as 'Dr. Gunther Schaden', with a new medical practice in South Bend, Ohio. Was indicted on five counts of murder following the discovery of an insurance fraud involving five of his patients, all wealthy widows who had willed him their entire fortunes and were subsequently found dead of "natural causes." Batrachian, as their doctor, had signed all five death certificates. Captured by State Police, as he was about to cross the state line into Indiana, Batrachian absconded from the Butler Country Sheriff's Office after killing two deputies and wounding a third. At this point (December, 1995), Batrachian appeared on the FBI's Most Wanted List.

In December '95, a handwritten letter with an Abilene postmark arrived at the office of the Dallas Morning News (see Attachment #1). In it, the writer intimated—somewhat obscurely—that they intended to commit several "bloody sacrifices." The writer of the letter has since been identified as Batrachian.

In January, 1996, the corpse of an unidentified young man was discovered in a derelict boathouse on the shores of Lake Fort Phantom Hill, Texas. Forensic examination showed that the head of the corpse had quite literally exploded—as though from "some great and unnatural internal pressure." A strange symbol (Fig. 1) had been branded on to the left side of the victim's chest.

Over the next year and a half, twelve more murders followed, all with the same modus operandi: "exploded" head; and the left side of the chest branded with symbol.

FBI agents captured Batrachian in August 1997. He was subsequently convicted of fifteen counts of first degree murder and sentenced to die in the electric chair. He is currently on death row at Gardelle County Penitentiary, awaiting the result of his second appeal and achieving a certain notoriety in artistic circles with what he calls his "Asylum Installations" (Fig. 2) and his "Schismata" paintings for several thousand dollars.

(Fig. 1 shows picture of symbol looking like a small stick figured lizard)

(Fig. 2 shows picture of man in chair)

Indeed, London's Golgotha art gallery recently bought one of these "Schismata" paintings for several thousand dollars.

 **Attachment #1**

Letter to Dallas Morning News (handwriting identified as belonging to Batrachian):

 _Dear Sir,_

 _I have brought HIS Kingdom to Earth and a bloody cleansing is nigh. Indeed, it is well overdue. I am the Leader of the FIVE—the Watchers of the GATE OF SOULS. We shall Make the Way for the coming of HIS GLORIOUS ARMY and as a fanfare—we demand several sacrifices. Blood Sacrifices for HIS pleasure. So be aware then, that the road to your GOLGOTHA shall be slippery with your BLOOD. FOR WE ARE MANY_

 _I remain, as ever, disrespectfully yours,_

 _The Lizard King_

 **Attachment #2**

UPDATE—News story from the front page of Clearford Chronicles, dated one week ago.

MASS-KILLER MASTERMINDS PRISON SIEGE

Mass-killer Doctor Victor Batrachian is the mastermind behind the three-day-old siege at Gardelle County Penitentiary.

Batrachian, who has been on death row for the past three years, convicted in 1997 for the murder of fifteen people, has become something of a celebrity in artistic circles with his "Schismata" paintings. And what he calls his "Asylum Installations." Details are sketchy, but it appears that last Thursday evening, Batrachian was momentarily left alone in the prison's Art Studio. When the guards returned, he was nowhere to be found. After killing four guards, Batrachian managed to override the security system in the maximum-security wing, releasing over three hundred prisoners from their cells. The condition of the twenty-five hostages taken by the prisoners is unknown. Gardelle Penitentiary is currently surrounded by 150 National Guardsmen and several elite SWAT teams are on stand-by, but as of yet, they have not been given the order to go in.

 **Attachment #3**

Poem found at crime scene (clutched in hand of unidentified victim):

 _The Lizard King shall lead the Five—_

 _From out of the southern gaol shall cut his_

 _bloody swathe._

 _True hate shall find a way—in Him the_

 _darkness stands revealed,_

 _His eyes as void as a dead man's gaze,_

 _As cold as the light from a dying star._

 _For we are many..._

 **SERIAL KILLER REPORT #2**

 **Name:** Marco Roberto Cruz

(prison photo)

 **Aliases:** Roberto Cirilla, Brian Jellet, Jesus Moretta, Max Clayton, Solomon 'Solly' Fripp

 **DOB:** March 13, 1968 **Sex:** MALE

 **Height:** 5'10 **Weight:** 168 lbs

 **Place of Birth:** Boulder City, Nevada **Hair:** Dark Brown

 **Eyes:** Light Brown **Race:** White

 **Scars and Marks:** Heavily tattooed on upper body. Scar on left cheek; words "LOVER BOY" tattooed on knuckles of both hands

 **Background:**

From February to November, 1996, Marco Roberto Cruz kidnapped and murdered ten people, preying on couples mainly in and around Death Valley and the Mojave Desert. The following symbol was found near each victim (Fig. 1).

(Fig.1 shows picture of symbol of what appears to be a lightning bolt)

The following poem was also found near each of the victims:

 _For in the western deserts He finds a form—_

 _He is the Child with the Mouth of Blood,_

 _The bleakness before the Beginning of Time,_

 _He is the glint of ice in a murderer's eye,_

 _The savage heart of every crime._

 _For we are many..._

Ironically, Cruz actually worked as a Repo Man for five years. He also worked as a deejay and had an auto shop business at one time. Served seven years for armed robbery and aggravated assault. No previous convictions for homicide but was implicated in several killings, with lack of evidence to convict.

On October 14, 1996, Cruz gave himself up to Marshals in Austin, Texas—the bodies of his last victims still hidden beneath a tarpaulin in back of his pick-up. He was indicted on ten counts of first degree murder and is currently incarcerated at Gardelle Jail Penitentiary, awaiting execution.

It is not known whether he is among the inmates involved in the riot at the jail.

 **SERIAL KILLER REPORT #3**

 **Name:** Milton T. Pike

(prison photo)

 **Aliases:** Bobby McArdle, Bobby McNab, Billy-Joe Balboa, Franklin P Tyndall, Rocky Mason, Shalimar Waters

 **DOB:** July 4, 1952 **Sex:** MALE

 **Height:** 6'1 **Weight:** 240 lbs

 **Place of Birth:** Miami, Florida **Hair:** Black (bald)

 **Eyes:** Brown **Race:** White

 **Scars and Marks:** Flaming skull tattoo with inscription "Born to Raise Hell" on left side of his chest; scars on upper lip and chin.

 **Background:**

Vietnam Veteran (1971-73), Green Beret, Special Forces electronic countermeasures expert. Dishonorably discharged in '72 following alleged assault on another officer. Upon discharge worked as a TV repairman (1974-80). Indicted in the shooting of his mother in 1975, but was acquitted due to lack of evidence.

Joined "American Knights of the Cross" (survivalist/militia group) in 1980; 1981 formed own breakaway/splinter group "Knights of the American Heartland" (KAH), with fortified compound located near Eureka, Florida (the identifying symbol of the KAH is remarkably similar to the "crossed spears" symbol—see Attachment #1C—found on stickers affixed to the videotapes sent by the "Video Nasty" offender to various State Police officials). KAH incorporated into national militia organization in 1982 with subsequent expulsion later that year following Pike's murder of eighteen of his own militiamen with a rocket-propelled grenade.

Returned briefly to TV repair business (1982-84) and during this time the FBI discovered that he subscribed to every known electronics-based periodical and magazine. Became Forest Ranger in 1986 under assumed name (Franklin P. Tyndall), working in Cypress National Preserve in the Everglades with a specialty in alligator preservation.

In 1991 was arrested following the murder of a hiker in the Cypress National Preserve. Escaped from custody, killing two Sheriff's deputies in the process. Pike's whereabouts unknown from 1991 to 1995.

From December 1995 to September 1996, Pike murdered nine women, disposing of their bodies in numerous locations.

 **Date Name Age Disposal Site**

12/02/95 Barbi Meade 35 Plymouth, Florida

12/19/95 Unidentified 37 Moor Haven, Florida

02/15/96 Simone Phelps 35 St Paul, South Carolina

05/17/96 Nicola Patrick 36 Red Hill, Alabama

06/03/96 Gina Jason 33 Cherokee, Georgia

06/20/96 Tori Storey 34 New London, Alabama

08/30/96 Glenda Cooke 40 Eloise, Florida

09/08/96 Unidentified 32 Arkabutia, Mississippi

09/29/96 Billie Allison 38 Sebastapol, Texas

Pike was known by the sobriquet "Video Nasty Killer" due to the fact that State Police in all of the states mentioned above were the unfortunate recipients of videotapes showing, in horrific detail, the hunting down and subsequent slaughter of at least six of the above victims.

The following poem was found nearby each of the victims:

 _And lo, if War should have a face,_

 _This one of Five would show the bleeding mask:_

 _Ears pricked to savor every scream,_

 _Teeth bared to strip the carcass wet,_

 _And tongues to lap the vessels dry._

 _For we are many..._

Pike was captured by FBI agents in October '96, following a series of anonymous tip-offs (the caller gave his code-name as "Legion"). Three agents were killed and five wounded in the furious gun-battle that followed. Pike, severely wounded himself, eventually passed out due to blood-loss and was taken to the Dallas Memorial Hospital, where he remained in a critical condition for several days. Following his recovery, he was tried and convicted on eleven counts of first degree murder (one of the FBI agents had subsequently died of his wounds) and is currently incarcerated at Gardelle Penitentiary awaiting execution.

As with the previously mentioned offender and fellow death row inmate, Marco Robert Cruz, it is not known whether Pike is among the prisoners involved in the riot at Gardelle.

 **Attachment #1C**

(shows photograph of "crossed spears" symbol affixed to videotape sent to State Police)

 **SERIAL KILLER REPORT #4**

CRIMINAL PROFILE OF SERIAL OFFENDER KNOWN AS THE

"HOME IMPROVEMENT KILLER"

(shows artist's impression)

 **Background:**

It is estimated that the offender known as the "Home Improvement Killer" has so far murdered twelve people of both sexes, over a period of two years, in and around the New York area.

A peculiar facet of this offender's signature behavior is that he leaves behind the skull of a baby canary. Hidden inside the skull is a piece of rolled up paper, torn from a notebook. Written neatly on the paper in blank ink is a poem (Attachment #2A), beneath which is drawn an arcane symbol (Fig. 1).

 **Profile:**

A reclusive individual, white male in his late twenties, of low intelligence with a background in carpentry. Introverted personality. Has a strong misogynist tendency, with particular emphasis on mother-resentment verging on psychosis. Disorganized in his personal life, yet highly organized insofar as his modus operandi for each killing is concerned—all of which seem to have taken place at night.

 **Sightings:**

Suspect possibly seen leaving the scene of the crime (westbound along Braddock Avenue) in the early hours of August 30, 1999.

 **Description given:**

White Male, 25-30 years of age

5'8 – 6'0 tall Weight 150 lbs

Dark brown hair, pale complexion, possibly wearing night-vision goggles.

 **Prime Suspect:**

 **Name:** Avery Marx

 **Aliases:** Mark Aviary, Alan Hickox

 **DOB:** January 18, 1973 **Sex:** Male

 **Height:** 5'9 **Weight:** 155 lbs

 **Place of Birth:** New York **Hair:** Dark Brown

 **Eyes:** Brown **Race:** White

 **Scars and Marks:** None

 **Additional Background:**

Indicted in 1997 for attack on a young woman in Greenwich Village, disappeared while on bail (paid for by mother). Also wanted for subsequent murder of Mrs. Cassie Marx (his widowed mother), February, 1998; victim found in darkened bedroom (offender had apparently switched off the power in her apartment house). Known to keep birds. Present whereabouts unknown.

 **Attachment #1A**

(photo showing "skin-made" furniture)

 **Attachment #2A**

Poem found at crime scene (rolled up nearly inside skull of a baby canary):

 _From the east the idiot monster cometh,_

 _With nails to announce the blasphemous intent._

 _In still dark chambers it awaits the Shadow—_

 _Ebon body, scars of power—_

 _Dark Messiah with a hideous strength._

 _For We Are Many..._

Fig. 1 shows photo of symbol of what looks similar to the outline of a nail

 **SERIAL KILLER REPORT #5**

CRIMINAL PROFILE OF SERIAL OFFENDER KNOWN AS

"JACK II"

(shows artist's impression)

 **Background:**

This offender, known as "Jack II" (for reasons that will become evident later in this report), preys solely on women, striking late at night/in the early hours of the morning, on or near London Underground stations in the East End of London.

The offender has so far murdered four women.

July 20, 2000 Anna Chaplin Shoreditch Station

August 1, 2000 Eliza Strider Aldgate East Station, Katrina Eddison Aldgate Station

August 17, 2000 Marie Nicholas Whitechapel Station

When compared against the five murders perpetrated in London between August 31 and November 9, 1888, by the offender known as "Jack the Ripper", we can see some striking similarities.

July 22, 1888 Annie Chapman 29 Manbury Street

August 3, 1888 Elizabeth Stride Berner Street, Catherine Eddowes Church Passage

August 19, 1888 Marie Anne Nichols Bucks Row

November 9, 1888 Mary Kelly Millers Court, Dorset Street

As can be seen when comparing the above lists, all the latest victims have very similar names to the original victims and the recent locations, when looked at on the map of London, are very close to the 1888 murder sites.

There are further similarities in that the recent murders by Jack II have almost identical MO's to the 1888 killings.

 **Profile:**

The frenzy of each attack seems to indicate a highly disturbed individual who is sexually and socially inadequate with extreme misogynist tendencies, channeling his anger against women. Post mortem mutilation shows no medical knowledge. Offender is an introverted loner who will pass unnoticed through his chosen killing grounds and as such will definitely return to the scenes of his crimes.

 **Sightings:**

The similarities between this case and the one in 1888 extend to the appearance of the two offenders. Compare the "Artist's Impressions" of this offender at the beginning of this report (based on a description offered by a witness who saw Anna Chaplin, a known prostitute, talking to a man outside Shoreditch Station on the night of July 20), with that of the man in Fig. 2, a contemporary impression of Jack the Ripper:

(Fig. 2 shows picture of Jack the Ripper)

 **Prime Suspect:**

Scotland Yard has no prime suspect at the present.

 **Attachment #1B**

Discovered scrawled in white chalk on a wall near Whitechapel Station on the night of the murder of Marie Nicholas:

 _The Watchers at the Gate of Souls shall make the Way,_

 _The Five are red in tooth and claw—_

 _The head, the heart, the hands, the teeth, and eyes,_

 _All combine to create the Five._

 _For We Are Many..._

(below poem shows picture of pyramid with eyeball in center)

 **Attachment #2B**

Discovered scrawled in white chalk on a wall near Shoreditch Station on the morning following the murder of Anna Chaplin:

 _The knife shall curve its bloody ritual,_

 _A sanguinary return to a darker place._

 _Flesh running cold with the shedding tears—_

 _To shred, to cut, to slice, to know_

 _The weeping wound and its glooming soul._

 _For We Are Many..._

(shows picture of symbol of sword facing down with wide blade)

 **End of report**

* * *

Ron stayed sitting on the chair with his arms fallen to each side. He was lost in his own thoughts trying to process everything he had just read. It had been a muggle report that was stolen. More questions came to his mind and he felt like his head was finally going to explode. Ron thought about the things Mike had said about a prophecy and Hermione and needing his help. There was definitely something more at play.

The urge to contact Harry was tempting due to the circumstances, but Ron felt it best to wait until dawn. He decided to sleep through the night and try to wake up with a fresh mind in the morning. It took so much willpower not to inform the other Aurors about what had happened that night, but Ron still thought Mike wasn't a threat. He was also taking the advice of not mentioning a word to anyone besides Harry.

"A Shadow Man? What the hell is a Shadow Man? An ancient protector of this world…bloody hell. But why come to me? I'm part of this…prophecy. What prophecy?"

He heard footsteps go into the other room and stood quickly with his wand out. He realized Hermione must have gone to the loo and with a swish of his wand, packed everything into place and hid the portfolio under the couch.

Sitting back down, he realized that Hermione would walk into the kitchen. His mind couldn't stop wandering to the part where Mike had mentioned she was now a part of this too. Some kind of new prophecy was at play that involved five sick serial killers and him and Hermione. Harry hadn't been mentioned but Ron recalled that Mike was able to trust him. Everything would be cleared up in the morning. Everything that Katie had told them up until now.

Mike's sudden presence had an effect on him. All he could focus on now was keeping Hermione safe, but was warned against telling her anything. That was going to be the most difficult part. Hermione was able to find out anything. He had to be absolutely certain she didn't find out. At least until Mike returned. There was still so much to process and Ron thought it best to just formulate a plan with Harry in the morning.

Ron jumped at the touch of Hermione's embrace behind his back.

"What's wrong? You jumped like a cat thrown into a cold bath," she spoke laughing. She planted a lazy kiss on his cheek and ruffled his red locks. "Long night?"

"Sorry. Yeah just tired."

Hermione nodded and sat down in the chair opposite of Ron. She looked at him fixedly. He had baggy eyes, disheveled red hair and dirt on his nose. She smiled at the memory of him when they had first met on the Hogwarts Express.

"What?" he said sensing a giggle coming out of her.

"Nothing it's just…you've got dirt on your nose again," she said still beaming and shaking her head at the innocent look on his face.

"Oh," Ron said sheepishly. He felt his ears warming up as he swiped vigorously at his nose trying to clean any dirt. "Thanks."

Hermione continued looking at him with a smile, admiring his amusing self and the aspects of a boy he still retained. She was grateful nothing had happened to him and only wanted to hold him close then and there. Then she finally got a whiff of how bad he smelled.

"Okay, you need a shower. You look rugged and are starting to stink a bit," she said, motioning with her hand like a fan.

Ron merely grinned and nodded. Of all things he could definitely use a shower. "Yeah I'll be right up."

Hermione noticed a faint hint of tension on his face and knew something was off right away. It was probably nothing but felt she needed to know about his night and how it had gone with Harry. He quickly stood up to head to the loo but stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Ron. How did it go? What happened? You look more tense than usual," she spoke in a worried tone.

Ron turned slowly and offered her a small smile. He tried his best to disguise the evidence of learning so much about the investigation he was unable to disclose with her. Hermione was a pro at reading expressions and people. She knew whenever something was off between them and Ron tried his best to avoid her stare.

"Yeah no, I'm fine. Just really tired. Like I said it was just some poor bloke, nothing special."

Hermione nodded and looked down at the table knowing all too well that he was lying. She felt pursuing the topic further would only lead into another row and thought better of it. Tomorrow they didn't have any work and would press him then to open up. Before Ron walked away from the kitchen she called his name again. "Hey, Ron?"

He stopped in his tracks to look back at the bushy haired girl with a concerned expression. His mind was hoping she wouldn't press about the subject. "Yeah?"

"I-I'm glad you're safe," she said offering a genuine smile.

Ron grinned brightly and for a small second he forgot all about what had happened earlier that night. "Of course. Hey I'll be right out, just go to bed and I'll meet you there okay?"

She nodded once more and watched him leave into the loo. She sighed and looked around the kitchen still sensing something wrong with him. The feeling of exhaustion made her yawn and she stood to make her way into the bedroom to wait for him. Upon entering she noticed something oddly different.

She looked onto the corner of their bedroom at the small desk. A picture had been placed faced down. She squinted her eyes and walked towards it to investigate. She picked up the photo and noticed it was the one of Fred and Ron at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Hmm…why's this face down? Must have just fell."

She thought nothing of it and placed it back upright and jumped back into the covers. Her eyes started to droop as her sleepiness consumed her. By the time Ron was out of the shower she had already fallen asleep again.

He smiled at her and particularly noticed that the moonlight was shining onto her. It showcased what Ron considered her alluring elegance in her small lady frame. He couldn't keep his smile to himself and felt Hermione was truly the only one who could make him forget about it all.

After quickly changing, brushing his teeth and jumping in the covers beside her, he gazed outside their small window at the moonlight. As he did so she wrapped her arm over him and placed her head on the crook of his shoulder, cuddling him. He used his arm to bring her closer and hugged her tight, still admiring the night sky. The thoughts about the events earlier that night never really left his mind as he tried endlessly to make connections with everything. He noticed a shooting star just like before. Wonder filled his mind as to why he was seeing so many all of a sudden.

Hermione had once told him that muggles considered them good luck and granted one a wish. She had mentioned that many claim the wish comes true if not spoken aloud with anyone. Little things like that made Ron fascinate about muggles just like his father.

"It has to be Mike. The Shadow Man." He sighed, turned to Hermione and kissed her on the forehead.

"Everything will be alright. I'll make sure of it."

The night had been hectic, but what lied ahead was sure to be more than they could ever handle. As he saw another shooting star before falling asleep, he wished that nothing bad ever came across Hermione and hoped to stay with her, in this life, as equals.

* * *

 _August 18, 2000 (3 am)_

 _Undisclosed Location – England_

Mike emerged from darkness with a telephone in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He dialed a few numbers and held it up to his ear while puffing his smoke. Someone quickly picked up but no sound was heard aside from heavy breathing.

"Hello, Nettie?"

"Mike? What happened? Did you give him Deacon's file?"

"Yes, but I didn't tell him everything. But he'll come along. Might be a few more days but he'll come."

"Shit. You know every day you waste it's one day closer for Apocalypse! Just get his ass here! And hurry."

"I'm working on it. One other thing. Someone's snooping around. Supposedly the Americans sent an Auror to investigate the serial killer here. You and I both know that's bullshit."

"Hmm…it looks like that ancient evil is already having an influence in Liveside. We don't have any more time to waste Mike. You know what to do."

"Got it."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys so the plan was to have this finished by Hermione's birthday (a day late). Oh well better late than never. This one was a bit longer and gets us closer to the main plot. I still haven't made the tumblr where you all can reach me so please bare with me. This one also had a tasty confrontation that was fun to write. Mike may come off as a dick but I think you'll begin to like him as we dive deeper into where I'm going with the story. So what exactly is going on here? Hehe keep reading! I'll try to update soon! Rate and review!_**


	6. Veridis Quo

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took forever to post. I had a lot of studying to do for exams these past few weeks. The next one shouldn't take this long, promise. On another note, I've finally set up my new tumblr page. Follow me on guyfawkesthephoenix! I reblog and post HP stuff as well as a bunch of other cool things, so make sure to check that out. You can also ask questions about this story or any others or ask about anything on your mind! Like what do you guys think about the Nintendo Switch? Anyways, this is the longest chapter thus far, and you'll start to notice some tensions brewing between characters. The real fun will finally begin (we're not even at the start of the adventure yet). As always make sure to rate and review!**

 ** _All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Valiant Comics for inspiration of this story._**

* * *

 _August 18, 2000 (7:39 am)_

 _12 Grimmauld Place – London, England_

Ron couldn't stop pacing. After arriving at 12 Grimmauld Place to batter Harry about what had happened the night before, he couldn't remain relaxed. Following a brief explanation of the incident and shoving the muggle report in Harry's face, all he could do was wait, which he wasn't keen on at the moment.

Harry must have hounded Ron with hundreds of questions pertaining to the previous night's events and how he was suddenly in possession of perhaps the most sought after document in America. All Ron could say was to open it and read the entire case files. Harry became frustrated for having been woken up so early for a reading session and given Ron many "are you serious" looks.

Harry began reading through the files and observing each attachment when he realized he wasn't going to be allowed to go back to bed. His occasional raise and furrow of the eyebrows made Ron pace even faster with anxiety. He watched as his best friend's eyes scanned along the lines of the descriptions of the five murderers. There were times when Harry's jaw dropped and others where he ran his hand through his hair in disbelief. Ron couldn't bare the eerie silence that filled the kitchen. The house of Black appeared very differently than the time during their horcrux hunt. Kreacher had outdone himself trying to tidy up the place and Ron noticed for the first time that morning that the elf was nowhere to be found.

It seemed Harry had finally finished the last page which was ironically the case file they were most interested in. He saw him blink rapidly trying to take in everything he had read.

"Well, what do you think?" asked an impatient Ron.

Upon waking up he immediately set forth to visit Harry to discuss last night's incident. Nothing else mattered to him, much to the point that he was now ignoring his girlfriend to engage in something unprecedented. Hermione had questioned where he was going so early in the morning but he evaded the question by running out the door before she could ask again. He knew he was in for a talk when he got back but some things were more important at the moment.

He remembered the odd looks she had given him when she woke up late last night. It appeared he was so obvious that he had to be absolutely careful to not let her onto anything that involved his intruder.

Ron also noticed that Ginny was still at the Burrow as she was nowhere in sight when he entered Harry's home. He knew this would be his only time to discuss the files privately with him. A mix of nervousness and excitement fueled Ron the minute he handed Harry the files. He was utterly impatient and couldn't wait any further to discuss the event at hand.

It had been difficult for him to sleep since Mike's warning, as he now thought of it. The event plagued his mind effortlessly. He was no longer angry about the mystery man breaking into his home, but felt rather suspicious and eagerly curious to see what his true motives were. Ron had a gut feeling he wasn't a threat. He provided him with crucial information but was strictly advised not to tell anyone for the sake of someone dying.

That reason alone was enough to bug him all night and make him want to seek answers. Harry was allowed to know, and Ron was planning to question Harry on the matter as well. So many people now knew who they were and what they did to save the wizarding world. He believed Harry possibly knew more about the strange man. After all, being Harry Potter's best friend involved more than just a few benefits. It involved frequent new dangers as well.

"Where did you get this?" asked a shaken and wide-eyed Harry. He continued skimming through the documents and lined up the mugshot pictures of all five of the murderers.

Ron finally stopped his pacing and had a small grin on his face. "It's a long story mate like I told you."

Harry looked up from the photos and had a serious face. Ron had seen that face on so many occasions during their time at Hogwarts. When they joined the Auror Department, it became more evident. This time, however, he looked like he meant business and Ron didn't take this lightly.

"Ron where did you get this?" asked Harry once more with a higher tone.

Ron looked taken aback but recovered quickly. He slowly sat down on one of the chairs of the kitchen table. Harry did the same. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes trying to recollect the vivid images of the Shadow Man. "Okay, now don't interrupt."

Harry nodded and leaned in closer to hear Ron's story.

"Well I had disapparated back to our flat, right after we finished our report on the Marie Nicholas case. I went inside, took Hermione to bed—"

"Bed? What do you mean you took Hermione to bed?"

Ron paused for a moment. "She fell asleep on a chair in the living room so I picked her up and took her to bed."

Harry remained still with a blank stare on his face. "Oh…right. Carry on."

Ron coughed a bit and continued with his story. "So I headed into the kitchen and saw mum's pies. Hermione must have brought them. And well you know I'm not going to pass on mum's pies so—"

"Ron, just get to the important parts!" barked an irritated looking Harry.

Ron nodded. "Right I'm getting there. So I head into the living room and heard this loud sound. I walk over to the window to look out onto the street and our walkway on the side of the flat."

"Did you see him there?" cut in Harry once more.

"No I…are you gonna let me finish or you gonna keep budding in you prat?"

It took every nerve in Harry's body not to shout back for having been woken up at seven in the morning for a story about desserts and loud noises. He sighed and motioned for Ron to continue. "Sorry, go on."

Ron looked pleased and continued. "So I go out back to investigate and nothing was there. I looked around to see if I could find what made that sound. I thought it was nothing so I went to head back inside but before I could enter the bloody door closes shut on its own. It was then that I knew someone was there. I drew my wand and turned and there he was."

"Who was it? What did he look like?"

Ron scrunched his eyes and tried to vividly remember every detail of the man. "He said his name was Michael LeRoi. Said something about not being a muggle or a wizard, that he was and I quote, an 'ancient protector of this world,'" spoke Ron with an astonished look in his eye.

Harry narrowed his gaze at the red head. "Are you kidding me? Ancient protector of the world? What kind of rubbish is that?"

"I'm not making this up Harry. He was bald and had dark skin. His voice was deep as hell too, but you won't believe what made his arse stand out."

"Did he have wings as well?" asked Harry sarcastically.

Ron stopped a bit too dramatically and lowered his tone for some reason as if knowing someone would overhear what they were saying. "His eyes were glowing blue. I couldn't even see his sockets. And his chest had this weird mask looking thing. It looked stuck on his skin and it was glowing too."

At this Harry stood up and began to pace. He walked over to a window beside the kitchen table and looked outside as he tried hard not to counter Ron's story with hundreds of questions. "Are you serious about all this Ron?" asked Harry, still staring out the window. "I mean; do you even hear yourself?"

Ron rolled his eyes and stood as well. "I told you I'm not making it up! This fucker out of nowhere breaks Hermione's charms, rebounds a curse back to me and walks out like nothing! And you think I'm joking? Bloody hell Harry, he gave me the fucking missing files for crying out loud! And it was a muggle police report not a wizarding one like Katie said. And did you read the last bit? Katie said that the bastard killing innocent muggles looked like some bloke named Jack the Tipper."

"Ripper," cut in Harry.

Ron lifted his arms out and let them fall to his sides. "Whatever. It mentions him in this report. Late 1800's, killed women, ring a bell you git?"

Harry finally turned to look at him. "So now because this Shadow bloke, who broke through your charms, cursed you silly, and gave you the missing report, that he's earned your trust? You don't think that maybe he's not somehow involved?"

"I thought about it, yes, but I think he was telling the truth when he was bad mouthing the mad man. I was angry and wasn't thinking when he attacked. But then why would he give me this?" he motioned to the files scattered on the table.

Harry shook his head and began to pace again as he stared deeply at the files spread around the table. "Look I don't know what's going on but all I'm saying is not to trust that," he mentioned as he pointed at the table.

"Funny. He said he could trust you," said Ron nonchalantly.

Harry stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Ron sat back down again and took the artists impression photo of the supposed serial killer in London. He continued staring at it and noticed Harry's look through the corner of his eyes. "Yeah. He said no one else could know except for you and I."

Harry raised his arms and flung them to his sides in frustration. "Okay now I know this is all bollocks."

Ron rolled his eyes again. "Harry, he mentioned some prophecy. He said the murders committed here are part of something bigger. I'm not sure what it is but if it has anything to do with some prophecy then I know it's bad news. Just look at the last one. He also said if anyone else found out, they'd kill one of us."

"Who?" asked Harry with an intrigued expression.

"Don't know," spoke Ron.

More frustration hit Harry and the only thing he could do was scrunch his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose to think this logically. "Ron we have to inform Robards. They can help—"

"No!" shouted an exasperated Ron. "He specifically said not to tell anyone. Not even Hermione can know."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. If Ron was being irrational, now was the time to inform his friend about what he really thought about all this. He furrowed his brow in confusion as to why he wouldn't want to tell even Hermione about what happened.

"Why the hell not!? And what do you mean Hermione can't know? I thought she was there with you in the flat?"

Ron appeared more serious than before. "I casted a silencing charm before I went outside. She didn't hear anything and is still clueless about what happened. I know she's gonna ask questions mate, but she can't find out. Trust me, this guy looked dead serious. Hell, even more than you do now."

Harry shook his head once more and walked toward the window again. He noticed the sun was already shining brightly which meant that Ginny was going to arrive soon to drag him to breakfast at the Burrow. He still didn't understand what Ron meant by the man being able to trust him.

Ron continued. "It even has information on the murders going on around here—information that was taken yesterday, meaning he was around the scene at the time. It all connects with what Katie was saying."

Despite the lack of trust and faith Harry had on the muggle police report, even he had to admit it was strange that yesterday's events were already recorded. Someone had to be at the scene but others would have surely taken notice. The Aurors that surrounded the murder scene during their investigation didn't appear to have any strange behaviors or reactions. It was as all investigations had taken place. Yet, this police report said otherwise.

Ron started again. "And look. Before the report there's some kind of letter written to an 'Agnetta'. This was written by a private investigator in New York, Thomas Deacon. It has an address and everything."

Harry had in fact noticed the letter written to this Agnetta as well. It was peculiar to say the least because the American Auror mentioned a stolen police report. This one, however, looked to be intended as a copy directly to an Agnetta. If this was really what was happening, then this Thomas Deacon would know more about their case.

"Okay. I'll admit it's a bit strange that yesterday's investigation info is already on there. But then why does it seem like this Thomas Deacon wrote it? It's as if he was writing it to directly inform this Agnetta of these sick bastards. Is she some sort of police official?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked intently at the artist's impression drawing of the supposed serial killer roaming around London. The drawing of the man's face had a skin tone appearing a little tan. He had short black hair that split down the middle on the front, as each half was combed to each side. His thick chevron mustache was the his most prevalent feature though, aside from his threatening glare.

It finally hit Harry that they were now unable to rely on their other best friend. Hermione was the brilliant one when it came to puzzling cases. In his and Ron's missions, strategies and planning were a tenacious part of their job and even though they couldn't confide in Hermione since she was now a ministry employee and not an Auror, Ron had picked up the slack.

He had shown that he grew much from the awkward lanky boy that Harry once knew. His confidence level was still not at his highest but he demonstrated learning much along their travels. Hermione was often shown in him too as he was now more keen to do research and other things that surprised Harry greatly.

Even now, having his best friend urge and caution him from telling anyone else was a safe route. He was usually pig headed and urged action without planning during Hogwarts. Now, however, it was evident that Hermione had a definite positive effect on him.

Harry still wondered how they took so long to realize their true feelings for one another. It had been so amusing for the rest of their friends to partake in their teasing but Harry saw everything evolve with his own eyes since the day they met on the train.

It wasn't going to be easy to avoid her. Harry knew that much. "You know that it's going to be impossible not letting Hermione know right?"

Ron placed the files down and looked down. So many thoughts and ideas on how to avoid his best friend and girlfriend swam through his mind. He couldn't settle on one particular excuse. It just wasn't like him to suddenly lie to her and knew it wouldn't work either. His primary excuse would be that it was Auror business and this time he really couldn't share.

"We'll be alright." Ron said assuredly.

"Right. Did this man mention anything else?" Harry asked.

Ron thought for a second. "Yeah well, he's called a Shadow Man, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. He also mentioned someone by the name of Nettie. Said that she was mad for making him take me to her. Do you think she might be this Agnetta on the police report?"

"Take you? What do you mean take you? I suppose he didn't reveal any details about that either?"

Ron shook his head and stared at the dusty floor. It looked like Kreacher hadn't cleaned this particular room in a while. While the Black house looked much more polished since their time during the horcrux hunt, the floor had an unusual dirtiness to it. Ron didn't pay it no mind.

"No. All I know is that he doesn't need a wand to be intimidating. Whatever the hell he is or where he is, we must be careful and not let any information slip. I mean it Harry. This feels a whole lot bigger than this investigation mate."

Harry returned to his seat on the table. Once more he picked up the different photos and attachments belonging to each murderer. He also picked up the artist's impression photo of the one believed to have caused the murders in London. He observed it for a while and took note of the mustache on the man's face. It looked like a style from the 1800's. Thoughts about why this man's behavior was similar to Jack the Ripper's didn't make any sense. No one was ever able to solve the case that happened years ago, yet here this man was committing the same violent crimes as his predecessor.

"I still don't know how you're gonna avoid telling Hermione about what happened."

Ron sighed. "I'll figure something out. But we can't go to Robards or the rest of the team. The last thing he said was that he was going to come back later. He said he needed my help."

"I still say it's some sort of trap. What if he's with them. What if he followed Voldemort huh?"

Ron smirked as he remembered the fear he felt when he told Mike that he was a Death Eater. Even the idea of Voldemort seemed like child's play to him. He never met anyone who took the dark wizard so lightly.

"He laughed at the thought of Voldemort. No, Harry trust me. I think he was warning me. Something is definitely going on with those arseholes in that report."

"I still can't believe you're just gonna brush off some bloke who broke into your flat that could've killed you." Remarked Harry. He thought it odd of Ron's calm behavior. He supposed that maybe this mysterious Shadow Man was the real deal.

"Well he didn't. He seemed eager to get me to comprehend what was really going on but I was angry at getting bested by him. You should've seen him! One tap on his chest and the curse rebounded back to me. Had me on the floor feeling helpless."

Harry continued thinking about a plan as something finally hit him. "Maybe we can find out more about him," he said.

Ron turned his gaze to him and furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah. We can go to the ministry archives. They have everyone on file remember? You know his name. We can check this 'Nettie' that he was speaking of as well. See if she matches up to the 'Agnetta' in the police report."

"I guess it's worth a shot. I don't completely trust him. I just have a feeling. Although he did mention that he was going to come back."

"When?"

"Didn't say…that's the weird part. It's like he knows everything about who I am and where I'll be next. It's pretty disturbing actually. I haven't had one follow me around like that since Lavender."

Harry smiled for the first time that morning. "That's an amusing thought. And how do you plan on avoiding telling Hermione about all this? Let me hear your brilliant plan Weasley."

"Haven't thought about it yet Potter. She was questioning me this morning and I kind of left her hanging. I hope she doesn't read too much into it."

"It's Hermione. When doesn't she read too much into things? I don't know Ron. This might be bad."

"Listen, let's focus on Mike. Get changed so we could go to the ministry."

"Fine."

* * *

 _Granger Dental Practice – London, England (8:22 am)_

The moment Ron left the door without answering her questions left Hermione puzzled and a bit annoyed to say the least. She had a suspicion that this investigation he was now involved with was something bigger than the rest. Awful thoughts sprung to her mind but remembered that Ron wouldn't just avoid her without at least reassuring her that things would be okay.

It started the night before when it dawned on her that he was hiding details and knew immediately something was off. He had a shocked and traumatizing look that she had only seen on him after the war. When he was in mourning Hermione became more aware of the emotions emanating from Ron. The face she saw the night before was one similar to all the times she tried to comfort him. He would reply, "I'm fine," when it was clear he wasn't.

Still, Hermione tried to put her uneasy thoughts to rest if nothing was indeed wrong. She also didn't want to ruin what they had just fixed. She wanted to be done with the fighting and shouting and believed if she inquired further, it would spring some new tension with Ron.

As soon as he left, she took a bath and got ready to attempt to meet up with him at his office since that's where she presumed he'd be. She considered this her best option because she could act nonchalantly and hope he'd break on his own. Although, knowing him, it might prove a bit tricky.

Before embarking on her plan she first wanted to discuss things with her mother, seeing as how it had been quite a while since they talked due to Hermione's work. She also wanted to visit her parents because of her excuse the night before to the Weasley family. If Ginny found her in her flat and not having breakfast with her parents, then she would never let her hear the last of it.

She still thought it was quite strange behavior from Ron, having left their flat this Friday morning on their day off. He would snooze until the afternoon if he saw fit. Leaving so early this particular day threw Hermione for a loop and she wanted to know what was happening. She assumed Harry would know as well, but opted for confronting her red haired boyfriend first.

After brushing her teeth, taming her hair, and getting changed, she disapparated to an alley near her parents' practice. When she was on her feet steadily, she looked around to see if it was safe to come out. Practically no one was around so she left the alley and headed toward the Granger Dental Practice.

The building looked a bit small and worn from the outside, but the minute she walked in, innovative decorations were done to make the place seem cozy and comfortable. She headed for the receptionist's window.

"Hermione! Good to see you again. Are you here for an appointment?" asked the receptionist.

"Hello Linda. And oh no. I was just wondering if my mother was around?"

Linda nodded and pushed a button underneath her desk that gave a clicking sound and unlocked the door next to her window.

"Yes, she's in her office right now looking over patient files. Go right in dear."

Hermione thanked her and proceeded to walk through the door. There was long hallway with doors on each side that had many assistants and x-ray technicians walking in and out of them. They all greeted her as she continued down the hall to her mother's office.

She knocked on the door upon reaching it to which she heard a loud, "Come in!"

She opened the door slowly and saw her mother sitting behind her desk. "Oh Hermione dear! It's so good to see you," spoke Mrs. Granger, standing up from her chair.

Hermione smiled and closed the door behind her. "Hi mum," she uttered softly as she embraced her mother in a tight hug. Mrs. Granger motioned for her to have a seat.

"Is dad with a patient right now?" inquired Hermione.

"Yes dear, he's rather busy at the moment. It's funny you bring him up because the man he's preoccupied with only has one name. Can you believe it? He has no last name—strange isn't it?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide in amusement. "Really? So like Madonna?"

"Yes. Well, no. Madonna is just a stage name. She obviously has a last name but this man's ID only had a single name."

Mrs. Granger looked through the files of patients on her desk much to Hermione's interest. She fumbled a few papers around, trying to find the file of that particular man. "Let's see…ah it's a Mr. Legion that your father is attending to. Hmm…it's interesting to find a fellow like him. He's been having bloody gums for the past week."

Hermione immediately became horrified at the thought. "Mum that's gross."

Mrs. Granger laughed and Hermione shook her head at the disgusting image and smiled. "So Hermione, what brings you here so early darling? Where's Ron?"

At the mention of her red-haired boyfriend her smile faltered as a frown took its place. She stared down at her hands intently that were now fidgeting and becoming sweaty. "Umm…you know I'm not quite sure where he is actually," she said with a nervous snicker.

Mrs. Granger immediately sensed some tension brewing inside her daughter. After being restored of their memories, they had insisted Hermione leave the wizarding world as an attempt to protect her. It took many talks with Ron's family to sort out what had happened but were assured nothing of the sort would ever occur again.

This didn't necessarily mean Hermione was off the hook. Following their venture into Australia, Hermione's parents were much more cautious about what went on in the wizarding world and wanted to make up for lost time. This didn't change much even after they had accepted Hermione was a grown woman and was perfectly capable to make her own decisions. Her mother still worried deeply and even consulted Ron privately to always watch over her. She was still their only daughter and weren't planning on losing her.

"Did something happen?" asked Mrs. Granger with a concerned expression on her face. Hermione was quick to shoot down any thoughts her mother might have been thinking about.

"No, no. Well I mean yes. We had a row at work, but we worked it out. He had to go on another…umm…operation. He didn't come until late last night but then left quickly again this morning to who knows where. His behavior has been a bit strange since last night, that's all."

Hermione's mother nodded and processed what she was told for a second before answering. "Maybe he's overworking himself darling. You always hint at all the dangers his job brings forth."

"Mum it's not dangerous. It's—"

"Just like the Bobbies darling, I know. You've told me countless times. I may not know the details but it sounds like what he does is very important and if I know the police here occasionally brings trouble, I can only imagine how it must be for him."

Hermione sighed and stared at her hands once more. There was no trying to fool her mother. It was always something about mothers knowing everything without knowing anything at all. It made no sense but she was convinced this phenomenon was actually a thing. For a moment she thought about how she would fare as a mother and whether she would attain this inexplicable trait. The thought of having kids with Ron made her ears turn a bit red, but she avoided showing any indication to her mother.

Right on cue Mrs. Granger brought her daughter away from her thoughts. "What's on your mind Hermione?"

"I'm not even sure myself if I'm honest. He was so happy after we made up and when I saw him come home, it was as if he was hiding something. I know he's technically not supposed to disclose details of an ongoing investigation but he always tells me. This was so much different though," she said with a peculiar expression on her face.

Mrs. Granger studied her daughter's face and tried to offer some comfort. "Well…police conduct investigations, I'm sure he's just stressed and tired about it all dear. You're the same way too with something you don't quite understand remember? Just give him time and I'm sure he'll come around."

Hermione sighed once more and offered a small smile to her mother. "I guess you're right. His behavior this morning was just a bit strange. He never leaves anywhere on a Friday since it's our day off. He'll sleep through the morning if I don't wake him up. He'd also tell me where he was going in the event of an emergency."

"Did he look unsettled?"

Hermione thought for a second. "A bit."

"Have you tried his family?"

Hermione thought back to what she had told the Weasley clan the night before. She didn't want the night to drag on so she remembered the excuse she used to buy her way out of overstaying at the Burrow. There was no way she could visit that morning. She was also sure Ron would have at least told her that he was going home. No, she thought. He couldn't have gone there.

"No I was with them last night and made up an excuse to leave early because I didn't want to impose. I said I would have breakfast with you and dad, which is ironic since I'm here."

Mrs. Granger's eyes widened as she feigned shock. She placed her hand over her chest and continued to look as if she was in great dismay. "So you weren't planning to see me? How dare you!?"

Hermione began to shake her head and tried to reiterate what she meant. "No mum, you don't understand. I—" She stopped mid-sentence as Mrs. Granger erupted in a fit of giggles.

"I'm only joking Hermione. You're so easy sometimes darling," she said as she tried to catch her breath.

Hermione had a blank stare and thought unceremoniously how similar her traits were to Ron. She had heard the expression of boys marrying girls like their mothers, but then thought if it was the same for girls as well.

"Thanks. You and Ron are more alike than you know, which is a bit frightening actually," she said with a raise of the eyebrows.

"We all have to let loose Hermione. As you know very well, your father is the serious one."

Hermione grinned and nodded her head at the remark. "That I do."

She had high hopes that she was able to meet with both of her parents but knew how busy the practice was early in the morning. Seeing her mother had made her feel a bit more at ease, but something still bothered her about an incident that occurred the night before. Curiosity got the best of her and she knew she was going to get to the bottom of this, if it was the last thing she did. A loud knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts and brought both women out of their conversation.

"Come in," shouted Mrs. Granger.

The door sprung wide open and one of the practice's dental assistants appeared. "Sorry to interrupt Dr. Granger, but Mrs. Parker is all prepped and ready for her fillings."

Mrs. Granger smiled and fixed the files on her table to come together. "Thank you Kathy, I'll be with her shortly."

The dental assistant nodded and quietly closed the door.

"Well I guess that's my cue. I'm sorry I can't spend any more time here dear. Let's set up dinner, it's been a while you know? And I'm sure nothing is wrong with Ron, Hermione. Ease into him. I'm sure he'll tell you what's on his mind. You can also help him by releasing his stress and tension you know?" she spoke with a provocative smile and a small wiggle of the eyebrows.

Hermione immediately became appalled and widened her eyes at what her mother was suggesting. It was not uncommon for her mother to throw innuendos around when she became of age. At least Hermione knew that her mother didn't lose her sense of humor after restoring her memories.

"Mum!" Hermione screeched with red cheeks filling with embarrassment.

Mrs. Granger retained a professional and complete innocent look. "What?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing you're just too much sometimes," she chuckled.

"Okay well I have to run Hermione."

Both women stood and proceeded to head out the door. Mrs. Granger opened it and motioned for her daughter to step out into the hallway.

"Tell dad I said hi and that Ron and I will see you two soon again for dinner. I'll let you know when."

"Splendid! I'll be sure to tell him," replied her mother.

Hermione went over to embrace her once more before departing. For some reason she maintained a sad expression on her face. It was never easy to say goodbye to her parents for any small thing anymore. She had a fear that she could lose them again and tried her best to see them on any occasion.

"Bye mum."

"Goodbye darling. Don't forget to floss. And remember dear," she spoke in a whispering voice while edging closer to Hermione's ear. "…Ron's release..."

Hermione promptly released her mother's embrace and tried to cover her red face filled with embarrassment. "Mum! Oh my goodness!"

Mrs. Granger smiled brightly and winked at her daughter. "Good luck dear!"

"Bye, I'll see you soon!"

Hermione walked along the hallway and stepped out onto the waiting room before exiting the building. Mrs. Granger watched her leave as another door opened two doors down as a tall man wearing black clothing stepped out.

"Ah Mr. Legion. How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Granger.

The man removed the gauze in his mouth and touched his cheek briefly, still feeling the effects of the anesthesia. He looked to her and smiled viciously.

"Exceptional," he spoke deeply as his sinister voice echoed, almost as if multiple demonic voices fused into one.

Mrs. Granger furrowed her brow and noticed the faint echoed sound when he spoke. At her expression, the man in black turned around and headed for the waiting room. She was about to follow him when Mr. Granger stepped out.

"That poor bloke. Gingivitis was killing his gums. He should be good now after the treatment as long as he takes the antibiotics but hell that was messy." Mr. Granger stopped as he noticed his wife was looking out onto the waiting room. He went over to bring her out of her daze.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

Mrs. Granger finally acknowledged him and shook her head. "Oh nothing. I just thought I heard something, but it was nothing." She maintained a concerned expression as she continued to gaze at the man who was now sparking a conversation with the receptionist.

"Your daughter was just here by the way," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes. You just missed her actually. She said she'll be with us for dinner soon."

Mr. Granger smiled and walked over with her down the hall. "Great! You can make your delicious steaks again. You know how Ron loves them," he said with a raise of the eyebrows.

"That boy definitely has an appetite," she said.

Mr. Granger proceeded inside another room with a patient. Before Mrs. Granger entered another room, she looked back toward the waiting room. The man in black had been staring at her from the receptionist's window. As she looked into his piercing blue evil eyes, he promptly moved away from the visible window as he left the practice. The look he gave Mrs. Granger was enough to send chills down her spine.

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic- London, England (8:35 am)_

Harry and Ron stormed through the empty halls of the ninth level of the ministry. No employees were ever seen on this floor since only a selected number of witches and wizards were ever allowed on the same floor as the Department of Mysteries. The archives were on a separate enchanted room housing current and past registered witches and wizards' data files that had top level security. Aurors were one of few that were allowed clearance on the floor, but were still restricted upon entering any of the other rooms.

Ron thought it was a bit strange that this sensitive information was placed in the same circular Entrance Chamber of the Department of Mysteries, but in a way it made sense since hardly anyone was allowed inside that room anyway.

After they requested their specific destination in the circular room and were granted access inside the locked door of the archives, they entered swiftly. As they strolled through, there was a corridor which led to what looked to be a small office no more than a few meters in length and height. The tiles on the walls changed from black to brick red and maintained the torches that lit up the way.

Harry and Ron opened the wooden door and headed inside. As it was enchanted, the inside looked to be two or three football fields long. Shelves took the most space in the room as hundreds were stacked behind others. These shelves contained shiny metal boxes which held the records of witches and wizards in alphabetical order. The ceiling changed on occasion and as of that moment it looked exactly like an empty night sky full of stars. The sides of the rooms were mahogany in color and filled with more shelves containing books and even more public records.

A large table was on the right side of the door and that's where Harry and Ron proceeded to head to. On the table was a piece of parchment and a funny looking quill with a red feather.

Ron picked it up and began to write. "Okay, he mentioned that his name was Michael LeRoi. He also said Shadow Man. I'll write down both and see what shows up," he said.

Harry nodded as he watched Ron write down both names on the piece of parchment with the feather quill. The ink on the parchment began to disappear and with a sudden jolt, the parchment sprang to life and flew speedily down the halls of the hundreds of shelves.

"Ron you mentioned that he told you he wasn't a witch or wizard. Now that I think about, how is this supposed to help us?" Harry asked.

Ron looked incredulously at his best friend. "Did you seriously forget?"

Harry had a blank stare.

With a shake of his head, it dawned on Ron that his best friend was still in denial about most of the details he disclosed at Grimmauld Place. It had been Harry's idea to look in the archives but now he appeared to look a bit on edge about the whole thing.

"The archives also have muggles' files who are in contact, have contacted, or know anything about the wizarding world."

Harry looked surprised for a moment but soon recovered. "Oh yeah. I guess it slipped my mind. I still can't believe you have that muggle police report. Maybe we should inform Robards and let him and the rest of the team know we have it. They can help with protection. If you're worried about Hermione—"

"Look let's just wait and see if we have anything on this Mike bloke. We need leverage and right now all we have is his word and this muggle report. If worse comes to worst, we'll tell them. But trust me Harry, I know something bad will happen if we do. He was serious about someone dying. Nobody can know. And this isn't about Hermione either you git."

Harry looked unsure of this but nodded and looked around at the shelves. The large room had a cozy feeling that resembled a lot like how the Great Hall at Hogwarts felt. Not even Hermione was allowed in this room without attaining permission from a higher office. At first she had been chastised by Ron for needing his accompaniment to enter the room for her case on elves. He immediately regretted it the moment they got home where she refused to acknowledge him.

In almost no time at all, the piece of parchment came flying back and fell slowly onto the desk. Inked words began to form.

 _No information pertaining to "Michael LeRoi" or "Shadow Man" found._

Ron picked up the piece of parchment and shook his head as he showed his best friend. "Should've known. Look."

Harry picked up the piece of parchment from his best friend and began to ruffle his hand through his hair upon reading it. "Well at least it was worth a shot."

"What now then? We have a worthless report if we can't tell anyone and we have no leads to the murderer in London," said a hopeless looking Ron who fell lazily on the chair next to the desk.

Harry started to pace to formulate a plan but everything he thought of involved the Auror office and Robards. He looked at his best friend pleadingly, but Ron shook his head reading his mind. Harry knew when to stop pushing the subject and finally resorted to trusting his best friend. They would not inform anyone, but limited resources weren't enough to put this case to rest.

As he continued pacing he suddenly stopped in his tracks as something came to mind. "Ron you said that this bloke mentioned someone named 'Nettie' right? Let's see if she's the same as this 'Agnetta' character that the private investigator wrote to. Maybe we can find something."

Ron nodded. "I'll try it." He took the magic quill and wrote down 'Nettie' and once again they saw the ink disappear from the parchment. It rose and flew away from them as it headed back into the hundreds of shelves.

"Did he mention anything else pertaining to her?" asked Harry.

Ron shook his head. "Not a word. I've never seen a more mysterious bloke in my life if I'm honest. It's one thing to keep something a secret but this one takes it to the next level."

In almost no time at all, the piece of parchment returned with a particular shiny metal box on its tail. The parchment fell flat on the table and the metal box slowly descended onto Ron's hands.

"There must be thousands of Nettie's in here!" groaned Ron.

Harry took the box and set it on the table. He opened it slowly as it was revealed that a single document was housed inside to Ron's surprise. Harry picked it up and proceeded to read it. A moving picture of an old woman took most of the space of the document which was dated 1879. The old woman had many wrinkles and plenty grey hairs around her head. She never looked toward the camera as it seemed the photo looked to be taken from above her face and to the side. It only offered a blurred look from which little movement on her part occurred. It was black and white and appeared ancient. Harry looked beneath the old photo which had some information on her.

 _Real name: Anjenetta Grampion_

 _Aliases: Agnetta, Mama Nettie, Nettie_

 _Occupation: Unknown_

 _Residence: Unknown_

 _School: Unknown_

 _Birth Date: Unknown_

 _Ethnicity: African_

 _Religion: Unknown_

 _Affiliates: Unknown_

 _Wand: Unknown_

 _Patronus: Unknown_

 _No additional information known._

"Do you think that's her?" asked Harry.

Ron scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure but it says Agnetta. She probably goes by all those names listed but I wouldn't know. Like I said, Mike didn't mention anything about her. Just said she was mad for trying to get me to go with him. Although, for whatever reason I'm not willing to bet this old tart isn't her either."

Harry looked back at the photo and tried to look for any indication or clue that could point them to any relation with Mike. The only thing that stood out was how unusual it was that almost no information was known about her.

"It seems nothing is known about her. And look at the date, 1879. That's over a hundred years ago. I doubt this is her."

"Hell I wasn't expecting much anyways," said Ron tiredly.

They soon left the archives to make their way back to the Auror office. They began walking through the door that led to the Entrance Chamber just as someone was exiting another doorway which had the glowing words of 'Death Chamber' above the door. It was Audrey.

"Hey Ron. Hi Harry. We missed you both at dinner. Are you here on Auror business?" she asked.

Both men looked at one another and nodded their heads. "You two work so hard. Will it kill you to take a break every once in a while?"

"You never mentioned that you worked in the Death Chamber, Audrey," said Ron with a curious glare. Harry shook his head slightly and smiled at her trying to avoid raising any suspicion.

Audrey made a frown and appeared to think back to herself. "Actually, your whole family knows. I think you were away on a mission when I broke the news. And well, that's all I could really say. I'm an intern Unspeakable and so I can't speak of it, hence the name," she said smiling.

Ron came to an understanding with Audrey. He hardly put any effort in getting to know her better. His family had always been nonchalant with her since she kept private most of the time and was only seen at the Burrow when Percy was around. It frightened Ron in knowing that perhaps he had met an even bigger prat than Percy himself, much to Hermione's retorts to be respectful.

She walked alongside them quietly exiting through the black door and headed back towards the lift. Audrey was about to speak again but suddenly there was a loud echoed flapping sound. Ron had accidentally dropped the muggle police report and he was quick to bend down to pick the files up. Audrey was much faster as she picked up a file on instinct to help. She picked up the one which read "HOME IMPROVEMENT KILLER" and began to read.

"Has so far murdered twelve people of both—"

Before she could finish Harry quickly took out his wand.

" _Accio report!_ " he hollered.

The file that Audrey possessed suddenly flew out of her hand and onto Harry's. She stared at her hand puzzled and looked curiously back at Harry and Ron.

"So you're investigating a serial killer? In New York? Why New York?" she inquired a bit too persistently.

Ron pinched the bridge on his nose and Harry shot him a death glare. He was quick to refute her to prevent any more unnecessary damage. "Oh no, this is just something we heard about going on in America. We monitor all threats so it's just a precaution but we're not involved really."

Audrey turned to continue walking and smiled to herself. "If you say so," she said a bit too playfully.

Ron didn't know when to quit and tried to convince her even further. "No really, this isn't even ours. Just something to browse you know?"

Harry elbowed him in the stomach hard.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for!?" he shouted.

"Shhh!"

"Why? She doesn't know anything!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Ron was wide-eyed and he slapped his forehead at his stupidity.

"Ron shut up!" shrieked Harry.

"Sorry, I forgot! Won't happen again," Ron said guiltily.

"Stop talking!"

"Okay!"

Audrey finally bud in to stop the endless charade. "Hey, hey! I'm not some piece of chopped liver just standing here. I know I shouldn't have picked it up, but it was on instinct! And I read that accidentally. I was trying to be nice. I'm sorry."

Harry and Ron looked at each other looking unsure of themselves. The one thing they were trying so hard to protect now became easily exposed, and to someone familiar as well. It's not that they believed Audrey would speak out on what they were working on but rather feared what Mike had warned Ron about.

"Listen I'm not going to say anything. I don't even know what's going on!" she pleaded.

Harry and Ron once again looked at each other with unbelievable stares at Ron's accidental slip.

"Okay fine! I'll tell you what. I technically know something about your case or whatever you two are up to and I want to make things even."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron crossing his arms.

Harry stared intently at her and she looked between the two of them carefully. She sighed and took a deep breath. The information she was about to disclose was dangerous and sensitive information. She could even send herself to Azkaban for this.

"I want to make things even. I'll let you in on a little secret. I promised I wouldn't say anything but if you have information pertaining to my work then you'll have something on me just in case."

"Just in case of what? Are you suggesting an opportunity for us to blackmail you in case you say something about what you saw?" Harry asked with a raise of the eyebrows.

"Precisely. I want to put you both at ease."

Harry couldn't make out what bit of sense that would bring. He believed knowing too much information was bad and in this case he knew that Audrey was exaggerating a bit. "No Audrey, we can't let you do that. It's fine really—"

At this moment Ron intervened between the two and placed his hand on Harry's chest as if telling him to stop talking.

"Hold on. Let's hear what she has to say."

Harry shot another glare at his best friend and shook his head slowly. "Audrey you don't have to do this. Really, it isn't a big deal."

Audrey finally stepped in between them. She grabbed both of their hands and pulled them close to the lift and away from the door to the Entrance Chamber. The air seemed thin and as she looked around at the black tiled walls and empty walkway. She felt unsure about what she was going to share.

"Listen, It's okay. I shouldn't have seen what I saw and now I really can't take my mind off it. I'm not saying I'm gonna let the entire world know but I am rather curious now. Only a little," she said shyly. "I'm only doing this because we're technically family now and I worry about you both believe it or not. Now, I understand you two partook in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, right?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other for what was sure to be the millionth time as they recalled the events that unfolded during the battle. Vivid memories flooded Harry as he was reminded how his beloved godfather had died. He tried to shake away the thoughts but was unsuccessful. Ron sensed his best friend's thoughts and tried to steer away the subject.

"Umm…do we have to do this now? I mean how is that even important?" he said with a frustrating tone.

Audrey looked toward Harry and sensed she was missing something but decided to carry on anyway. "Well you both know about the veil right? You're actually only a few of many that know of it but what you may not know is exactly what it does or what it's for."

At this Harry's head shot up. Audrey took this as an invitation to continue. "You see, that veil is the door between life and death. Anyone passing from this world into the veil immediately dies. But that's not all. We believe there's a selected few who can cross between both worlds."

"Both worlds? What do you mean both worlds?" Harry asked after having sparked his curiosity.

Audrey turned to him and looked into his green eyes fiercely. She knew about the countless people that gave up their lives to protect him. It felt as if she had dished out false hope to him, just like the resurrection stone. She knew about the events of the battle that took place in the Death Chamber and how Harry had lost his last bit of family along with it. It was important she spoke carefully as to not make him confused with what she was saying.

"Well…we think there's a whole other world. After death. A place to where everyone goes when they die. There are exceptions obviously as seen by many forms of magic that can either prolong life or make it eternal, but for the most part we think we all will eventually pass onto this place beyond the veil."

Audrey suddenly realized the extent of information she let out and immediately became nervous. She looked around and had a sudden urge to leave the ministry. "I'm sorry. I-I think I over spoke. Please don't tell anyone. I can get into real trouble for this."

"You didn't have to mention anything Audrey. We told you, it's not a big deal, but we promise we won't. You have my word," assured Harry.

She nodded quickly and left for the lift without another word or any further acknowledgment to the two of them. As the lift began to take Audrey to another level Harry turned to look to Ron.

"She could have gone to Azkaban you know? She's lucky she's not technically an Unspeakable yet, otherwise the Taboo curse would have activated. And what the hell was that? Dropping confidential files for everybody to see," said an irritated looking Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes. "No one's bloody here mate, relax. And she promised she wouldn't say anything. But did you see her face though? And what do you suppose she means by another world?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. But what got me really thinking was when she mentioned there are some who can cross between both worlds. Worlds Ron."

"Yeah, weird if you ask me."

The lift came back and both men entered it. Ron reached for the button to the second level. "Harry what are we gonna do with this?" asked Ron gesturing to the muggle police report files in his hand.

Harry took the files from his hand and opened them, searching through the attachments on the reports. "I still don't know. If there's nothing in the archives about this Shadow bloke, then our best bet is to let this whole thing play out and have him come to you again."

"That's the plan!? Do nothing?" asked Ron a bit too aggressively.

"Do you have a better idea? I'm open to suggestions," said Harry crossing his arms looking more annoyed than before. This sudden ordeal that was laid upon them was something to be taken serious, but not much could be done without leads. They were on their own and running out of options.

Harry continued. "Look, Robards mentioned the use of magic when we saw Marie Nicholas' body right? Maybe if we find any leads to this Jack the Ripper impersonator, like a name or something, then we can look him up in the archives. We can work on this until Mike shows up again."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that could definitely work. But here's the thing. We have nothing on 'Jack' aside from knowing he preys on female muggles at night. Are you suggesting we sacrifice sleep to bring this arsehole in?"

"It's all we have to go on mate."

Ron slumped his shoulders and groaned. This ordeal was now beginning to have a negative effect on him. He thought to his girlfriend and how he would even begin to explain working through the night. He had to think of something quick. He furrowed his brow while trying to think of another way to do something about the files. He had nothing.

All he could think about was Hermione and how she was the brilliant one when it came to situations like these. She would research and read for hours until she formulated a plan of action. The duo didn't have the luxury of relying on their best friend and knew something had to be done soon.

"You're right. I'll just have to wait for Mike. But this time I'll listen. He said he would find me. And I guess we can investigate more about the muggle killer on the loose in the meantime. It'll get Robards off our backs. I just hope we're playing this right. I don't like waiting around for things to start happening—they usually aren't in our favor," said Ron with a faint of nervousness in his voice.

Harry nodded as the lift escalated them away from the ninth floor. As they began to descend onto the second level back towards the Auror office, a familiar looking bushy haired- brunette awaited them in front of the lift.

"Hermione!" both men shrieked, stunned that they had run into the one person they were trying to avoid. She looked between the two accusingly and narrowed her gaze at Ron who gulped.

"I've been looking all over for you Ron! Have you been here all this time?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

Ron massaged the back of his neck and looked awkwardly at Harry who took a sudden interest at the inner walls of the lift.

"Umm…yeah Auror stuff you know? Always busy," he said with that nervous tone of his.

Hermione's gaze didn't falter and knew right away something was being hidden from her. She looked towards Harry who still didn't look at her in the eye until she said his name.

"Hi Harry," she said.

"Oh Hermione, hi," he said stepping out of the lift to embrace her. She smiled a bit but then looked back at Ron who was avoiding her gaze.

Harry tried to ease the tension knowing all too well what kind of problems would bring with her knowing about their case. "So what brings you here? It's your day off isn't it?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to look back at Harry and then at Ron again as he finally found the courage to look at her in the eye.

"Ron left early this morning. It's our day off, which is strange because he doesn't like being woken up on his day off. He left without a word and well, I was a bit worried that something had happened," she said with a concerned expression.

Harry looked back at Ron who was still inside the lift and made a face that told him to get a hold of himself and go talk to his girlfriend.

"Oh! Uh…sorry. We had to deliver our investigation reports to Robards' office," Ron said.

Hermione frowned. "I just checked with a few others and Gawain hasn't shown up today. They also mentioned you two haven't been seen this morning as well," she accused.

Ron looked at Harry for help but he shook his head and had nothing. Panic began to show on Ron's face and Hermione continued to look at him intently. With one more gulp, he looked down at the floor and hoped someone, anyone would come in between them to distract her because he was out of options.

"Ah! Potter! Weasley! I need you both in my office immediately," spoke an unhappy looking Gawain Robards approaching the trio behind Hermione.

Ron let out a deep breath and thanked the heavens for his sudden struck of luck. He stepped out of the lift and joined Harry and Hermione.

"Miss Granger, pleasure seeing you today. Second thoughts on becoming an Auror eh?" asked Robards with a warm smile. Gawain always tried to convince Hermione to become an Auror. When he heard of the stories that brought Voldemort's end he was impressed to say the least with the trio, but especially with Hermione. He believed she would become an invaluable part of their team if she joined. However, she always refused but was happy Gawain acknowledged her strengths.

Hermione smiled but shook her head. "Oh no sir. I just came…to see Ron. I'll be going now. Excuse me."

She hugged Harry once more and then went over to Ron. She embraced him tightly and spoke a soft 'I love you' near his ear. But the way she spoke it made Ron feel as if he wasn't off the hook just yet. She kissed him on the cheek softly and entered the lift looking back at him with a sad expression.

Ron tried to convey a similar message to her with his eyes. She knew something was on his mind but remembered her mother's advice and letting him take his time to tell her. She could wait a bit more until he arrived home later. Hermione knew it had to be something serious because Ron was hardly one to keep secrets. He always confided in her and this new type of behavior definitely rose her suspicion that something in fact, was wrong.

"I'll see you later, okay?" said Ron to her.

She nodded and smiled as the lift took her away from the second level.

"Is there anything I should be concerned about Weasley? I need both your heads here today," said Robards in a deep and serious tone.

Harry had been staring at Ron's backside and it wasn't until Robards spoke that he looked back at him. Ron did the same and he shook his head.

"No sir. Everything's fine."

Robards nodded and motioned for them to follow him. "Right then, I want you both in my office. I know it's your day off but we have lots of work to do."

He walked away quickly as Ron followed along with Harry. "Bloody close one mate," he snickered.

Harry grinned but it faltered quickly knowing all too well that Hermione was going to keep asking questions when Ron returned home.

"Ron this was supposed to be my day off you prat. And now we actually have to work. And we have to tell Robards about investigating at night," moaned Harry.

"Yeah well I'm not thrilled either. And it was your idea! C'mon let's go before Robards hexes us."

They walked along the walkway toward the Auror Office, but Harry realized that Ron still had the files in his hand. "Make sure to conceal that muggle police report you slick git."

"I got it," Ron said as he performed a charm that caused the police report to shrink in his hand. He stuffed it in his pocket and headed towards Robards' office.

"Let's go."


	7. Enter The Shadow Man

_**Hey guys! I wanted to share this chapter last week but school came up (as always). I'm still not overtly happy with it but you can only go back to edit so many times. Let me know what you think! Exciting things loom ahead between our favorite couple! Also, are you guys planning to see Fantastic Beasts? And how do you feel about the possible casting of Johnny Depp as Grindelwald? Hmm? Anyways, the next chapter will finally see Ron embark on his adventure and will also give you a glimpse of the effects and consequences of Ron's actions. Crazy, scary and emotional things lie ahead! Okay this A/N is getting pretty long. Rate and review! Share with your friends!**_

 _ **All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Valiant Comics**_

* * *

 _August 26, 2000_

 _Ron and Hermione's Flat – London, England_

It had been a little over a week since the Shadow Man had broken into Ron and Hermione's flat. After finally informing Hermione that he wasn't able to disclose any details pertaining to this investigation, things were much more differently between them.

She didn't handle the situation well because on top of refusing to tell her anything, Ron also told her that he was now to conduct investigation business at night with Harry. They had to come up with a way of maintaining Deacon's file a secret and still needed more clues. Their only option was to patrol the streets at night to try to catch the man imposing as Jack the Ripper in the act. This meant that as Hermione worked throughout the day, Ron would be in their flat sound asleep.

At first she remembered about what her mother had mentioned about him overworking himself and now thought that was an understatement. Ron's behavior was now much more prevalent in the fact that aside from hiding important details from her, they had stopped spending time with one another.

The moment he would come home from work, Hermione would be seen getting ready and at times he wouldn't even acknowledge her. He didn't do this on purpose. He just wasn't used to working graveyard shifts and was overtly exhausted. Harry and Ron had stormed the empty streets of muggle London and all underground stations for any sign of their prime suspect, to no avail. They even set up special charms that detected any traces of people with similar appearances to the murderer. This was a complex form of magic that was still quite new to them. It has helped them bring in Death Eaters in the past and hoped it would once again aide them here.

Hermione worried deeply about what was really going on between her best friends and for the first time in a long time she felt alone. Countless thoughts plagued her mind as to why or how things went the way they were going. Many times during work, her mind would drift and think that this was somehow her fault.

Even her co-worker, William Knight, noticed something bothering Hermione and would at times try to get her to speak. She liked the gesture of having someone to confide in but remembered how Ron felt about him. Even though this was not a matter of jealousy, she didn't want to further distance herself from Ron. After so many "nothing's wrong" and "I'm fine's," William finally stopped asking. Although, he still tried other attempts to get her to become social again, like offering lunch and even dinner, to which Hermione refused.

Ginny was much more accepting of her brother and Harry's behavior, but perhaps that was because she was on vacation from Quidditch and was still able to see Harry. The same couldn't be said for her and Ron. Hermione and Ginny had lunch during the week and the latter simply told her to stop worrying and urged nothing could go wrong with those two. It's not that Hermione didn't have faith in her best friends, it was quite the opposite really. But it was always the three of them that overcame obstacles and went on adventures together. They were always a trio. Now however, due to differing career paths, it was just Harry and Ron.

Hermione knew she wanted to do some good in the world. At the same time, she was just tired of all the fighting, the pain, and the horrifying events they had to endure. That was the real reason she denied Gawain Robards' offer to become an Auror. She didn't want to fight anymore. She wanted to inspire good in other ways, systematic ways that had long term outlooks.

For a brief moment one night, she thought to herself if she had indeed made the right decision. She looked back at what the three of them had accomplished. If she accepted Gawain's offer to become an Auror, she'd be closer to the ones she loved. But she wasn't sure if she would be ready to return to the fighting. Hermione knew for sure that she also wasn't keen on dark wizard hunting—it just wasn't her.

Night after night she would spend them gazing at the night sky wondering how these events unfolded. She tried reading her beloved books or watching anything on the television but it was pointless. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop worrying and even on some nights, spent it crying her eyes out.

Ron especially knew how difficult this was on Hermione and wanted nothing more than to do away with the investigation, but he had a duty. It was torturing him to continue in this selfish behavior and avoid her, but knew if for a single moment she had an opportunity with him, he would break. Mike's words resonated in his mind and after the torture Hermione sustained with Bellatrix Lestrange, he wasn't going to take a chance and risk her well-being. He would just have to make it up to her when the investigation was over.

Today, Ron and Hermione both had the day off again and even with an ongoing investigation, he knew it wouldn't be right of him to leave the flat. After having so many days away from her side, Ron knew he had to be there for her. The day had started as all the others had. He woke up late in the afternoon, almost evening and found her sitting on the kitchen table reading one of her dusty old books.

Ron stood in the doorway leading to the kitchen to admire Hermione. The sight of her looking contently at peace was wonderful to him and guilt suddenly hit his chest like a bullet. How could he not inform her of what was really going on with him? Someone had broken into their home and demanded Ron to accompany him to bring down the mad lunatic running around killing innocent muggles. He remembered the man's glowing aqua eyes and the fear he sparked inside him when told someone would die if any information was let out.

Him and Harry had been cautious about Audrey too, but for the time being nothing had happened to her or anyone else for the matter. Harry was also beginning to become impatient with Ron because no indication of the Shadow Man was shown. All Ron could say was to simply wait as he believed his best friend was starting to have conflicting doubts with his story again.

Ron shook those thoughts away as he walked closer to the table. Hermione flipped a page and continued reading, almost seeming to not notice that Ron was behind her. He coughed to inform her of his presence but she remained seated, still engrossed in her book.

Ron furrowed his brow and went over to the table to sit opposite of her. Hermione continued reading. He looked to her eyes that were scanning the text appearing to be heavily interested in what she was reading. For a moment Ron thought that perhaps this is what he deserved for shunning himself away from her. It looked like she had taken cue and was now returning the favor.

Unsure of what to do he tried sparking a conversation. "Hey…umm what you reading?" he asked.

Hermione flipped another page and continued reading, not taking her eyes off the text. "A book," she replied bluntly.

Ron grinned and shook his head. Hermione would often engage in what he called 'self-indulge mode' usually after having a really bad row. She would ignore him or reply in one worded answers that told him not to bother her if he didn't want to get hexed.

It took every nerve in Hermione's body and mind to continue as she was doing. She wanted to ask questions, hold him close, kiss him, hell even look into his blue eyes for more than a few seconds and become absorbed in them. She wanted so bad to cry her eyes out and hit him with all her strength for his behavior this past week, but she wouldn't allow him the luxury of emotion.

She wanted him to know how it felt this past week, the feeling of loneliness. A part of her thought this was childish but she didn't care. Very little conversation was made during the week. And this occurred right after they made up over their latest row. At one point she thought the problem did lie in regards to William Knight. However, when confronting Harry about Ron, she knew it pertained to Auror business since he wouldn't let up either.

Ron continued watching, now feeling a bit annoyed at how Hermione was behaving. He had no right to be, he knew that. But as he watched her sip a bit of her tea and continue reading he suddenly felt the need to leave the flat.

He couldn't go home to the Burrow. The rest of his family would pester him about his investigation. Even Harry refused to go to the Burrow for the sake of promising not to mention anything to anyone. Ron was surprised at Ginny because she's usually the no-nonsense type and absolutely breaks through to anyone, yet she hadn't questioned Harry any further.

When he finally couldn't take the thin air in the room, Ron stood up and headed to the loo. He washed his face and brushed his teeth and opted for a shower but thought better of it. When he went back to the bedroom he found Hermione sitting there quietly.

He looked at her desolate expression on her face and all annoyed thoughts he had about her left his mind. She had tried to be so strong to replicate to him what she had felt but she just gave in the moment she sensed his irritated thoughts. She opted for his comfort instead. She sat on the bedside with a melancholic expression that spoke volumes to him.

"What's happening to us Ron?" she asked.

He gulped and went over to the bed to have a seat next to her. He searched her eyes and remembered the enticing feeling he got whenever he got lost in her soft doe brown eyes.

"Hermione…"

"Please Ron. Have you any idea how difficult it's been this past week?"

He stared down at his hands with guilt and regret. Tears began forming in her eyes and her tone was much more sound. "I thought things were okay between us. After that row I thought we were fine. But now you can't even look me in the eye and tell me what's wrong…"

"Hermione I told you I can't talk about our investigation…"

"And why not!? What's so bloody important that's made you avoid me?" she said in a frustrated tone. Tears were beginning to escape her eyes.

"Hermione don't do this, not now. Look, I know I've been unfair to you and it's unfortunate that I have to work nights but—"

"It's unfortunate? It's unfortunate!? Ron I have been worried sick about you! Every night I can't fall asleep because I dread something terrible happening to you! And when you come home the next morning I'm just so glad that you're there but to not even be acknowledged…why? I don't understand. How is this any different than the others?"

Ron continued staring at his empty hands. This was turning into a row which he knew was inevitable. He didn't have the strength to start now. Working nights had even made Harry grumpier than usual and Ron despised it. His girlfriend was now tired of being avoided and so he knew that there was only one last thing to do. Tell her the truth.

"Ron look at me," pleaded Hermione.

He took his gaze away from his hands and studied her face. Despite the tear streaks coming down her eyes and the redness of her nose, Ron couldn't see past Hermione's beauty.

"Please. Just talk to me."

She edged closer to him on the bed and moved over on his lap. She placed her head on the crook of his shoulder. They stayed there together for what felt like hours but were merely seconds before he finally spoke.

"I can't. I can't say a word Hermione…" said Ron.

She looked up at his blue eyes. "But why?"

He took in her gaze and now he had teared eyes, fearing for her life that he thought she would be the one to succumb to her slumber if he did in fact tell her of the investigation and of Mike.

"Because…if I say anything…someone will die…"

At that moment she finally realized what she was missing. She didn't say anything but conveyed through her expression that she finally understood.

She leaned in closer and embraced him. Ron didn't know how to feel in that moment. He had finally told her the truth but a part of him felt as if he made the wrong choice. He knew Hermione would no longer pester him about details but realized this opened her up to have more worrying thoughts.

He hugged her close not wanting to let go and she did the same. The embrace didn't last long as she moved back to look at his face. She studied him for a bit and he noticed she looked much better than the week they had gone with hardly any acknowledgement.

She looked at him intently and started to lean in closer to his lips. He did the same and was about to brush against hers when suddenly a crashing sound was heard outside.

Hermione turned away toward the doorway leading to the kitchen and looked concernedly back at Ron.

"What was that?"

Ron immediately became aware at the sound and stood up which caused Hermione to move. She followed him into the kitchen. He moved the curtains of the sliding doors to have a peek at seeing the cause of the sound.

"What is it Ron?" she asked.

He looked back at her and opened the door. "Don't know," he said, knowing all too well what made that sound. He put on his jumper and sneakers and exited the flat to check the small area outside. Hermione remained by the door looking around as well. She noticed the dark clouds looming above that looked to bring a storm.

"Ron you should get inside, it looks like it'll rain soon."

He looked up at the sky and noticed it started to get dark. A thundering sound could be heard that told them it would indeed begin to pour. Ron knew it had to be him. He couldn't understand why the man would show now with Hermione around. He knew he had to inform Harry but the tricky part was to get Hermione not to worry.

"Umm…why don't you go inside? I'll look out here for that sound. It must have been something; it was quite loud."

Hermione looked at him for a moment but soon nodded and closed the sliding door behind her. Ron took this instant to send a patronus to his best friend.

"Harry! Come quick! I think Mike's here around my flat. Hurry!" he said as the blue mist that took the form of a Jack Russell Terrier quickly escalated away.

Upon sending it he could see Hermione peeking through the window. He didn't know if she saw him conjure the patronus but he began to look frantically around as if searching for the source of the sound. He didn't want her to worry, at least not now.

A vehement sound of thunder roared through the sky. Ron looked up and began to feel small drops of water hit his freckled face. A harsh wind started to pick up that caused the surrounding plants and flowers to shake wildly. Ron could see Hermione through the window waving over to him. He looked back up at the overcast sky as more drops of rain came down harder.

Making up his mind he headed for the sliding doors. Before opening the door another loud crashing sound could be heard, this time by the front of the flat. Hermione heard it too as Ron seen her turn away from the sliding doors to head for the front entrance.

"Hermione wait!" he yelled as he ran along the walkway on the flat's side leading to the front entrance. He made it just in time to see Hermione open the door. She looked around curiously but nothing could be seen.

"Did you hear that? It's the same sound again," she said.

"Hermione stay inside. I'll deal with it."

She narrowed her gaze on him and crossed her arms. "What is your problem Ronald Weasley?" She looked short-tempered and frustrated at the red head.

Ron was about to explain when he noticed someone watching from the flat's rooftop. He gaped unbelievably at the man kneeling over right above the front door. It was Mike. This time, however, he had no glowing eyes or chest. Round black sunglasses were worn and he sported a white long sleeve buttoned-up shirt that partially concealed the mask implanted on his skin.

Ron quickly remembered about Hermione and tried to conceal the face he had made. Her arms were still crossed as he looked between the two. His breathing increased as he suddenly feared for Hermione's well-being. She noticed his gaze shift between her and the rooftop and was about to head outside.

"Hermione please! Stay inside! I'll be right in!" he pleaded desperately.

Doing the exact opposite, Hermione became even more annoyed and stepped outside to confront him. As she walked toward him he looked back up and saw Mike stand from his kneeling position. Hermione was about to turn back at what Ron was staring at, but almost on instinct without thinking, he pulled out his wand and aimed it directly at her. She stopped in her tracks. Fear took over her irate expression. This was something entirely different. Ron had never made any advance like this to her.

"Ron what are you doing?" she asked nervously. Her heart began to race as she could feel the fluttering of hundreds of butterflies within her stomach.

Ron gulped as he was struggling with his own internal battle. He couldn't let her find out about Mike. One last look above confirmed if she indeed looked back, she might become a victim. He couldn't let that happen.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Please forgive me for this," he said with a pained expression.

Her heart raced even further as horror and panic flooded her eyes. She could feel the rain and his reluctance but couldn't figure out why his wand was aimed towards her.

"Ron—"

" _Stupefy!_ " he exclaimed as a jet of red light hit Hermione directly in the chest, causing her to fall hard on her back. After realizing what he'd done, he ran to where she had fallen and dropped to his knees beside her. "Hermione! Hermione are you okay!?" he ranted, bringing her head closer to him. He heard a faint snicker above him that immediately fueled his rage.

"Heh heh…Finally. I was wondering when you would do something about her," spoke Mike's deep raspy voice. He jumped stiffly off the roof and landed by the stairs leading to the front porch.

Ron turned to look at him enraged with anger. "Shut up! Look what you made me do!"

Mike walked over to the two of them but stopped in his tracks when Ron stood and aimed his wand at him. Aggravation filled his veins as he straightened up, vowing to take revenge on him. "You stay the hell away from her!" he yelled. He had been nervous about their last encounter but now he didn't care. He looked more sure than ever at wanting to inflict him pain.

"Put that thing away before you get hurt. You know it had to be done," spoke Mike sternly. "You don't have the slightest clue what would happen to her if she knew. It seems you've learned nothing since our last encounter."

Mike began walking again towards Ron but before he could take another step, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

" _Stupefy!_ " shouted Harry from behind the side of the flat. A jet of red light emanated from Harry's wand and hit Mike directly on his ribs. The impact caused him to fly back and hit a nearby tree with a loud thud. He fell forward into a sitting position with his head down, unconscious.

Ron looked to his right at the source of the spell and felt relieved to see who had cast it. It was Harry. "About bloody time you get here!" he said.

After surveying the area, Harry came out of hiding to join his best friend. "Why didn't you curse him when you had the chance you git?" he asked to a dumbfounded Ron. He didn't wait for a response and ran over to where Mike had landed by the small tree in front of the flat.

Ron moved over to where Hermione laid and kneeled over her. "Hermione…I'm so sorry. It's just…you can't find out about this. I hope you can forgive me." Ron brought her head closer to his lap, trying but failing to wake her up.

"Ron she'll be fine, come quick!" yelled Harry, urging him to join him.

Ron picked Hermione up bridal style and moved her onto the small bench on the front porch of the flat. She was soaking wet from the rain and for a second Ron thought about her catching a cold. He cast a small heating charm on her that quickly dried her wet clothes. Feeling pleased with his work, he kissed her on her forehead and turned away to join Harry.

"So this is him then?" Harry asked with his wand still aimed at the unconscious Mike.

"Yeah," replied Ron.

Both men didn't let their guards down as they maintained their wands pointed at the man in case of any sudden movement. They had learned on their missions to never let up easy and this was no exception. Ron was a bit surprised that Mike had let himself get hit. He knew he was more than capable to reflect the stunning spell Harry had cast. He became warier of any action with his body.

"Ron what the hell is that?" Harry asked as he pointed his wand closer to the mask embezzled on Mike's chest. To him, it looked like it was part of his flesh that had a texture similar to bone. He eyed it carefully as he removed some water from his glasses for a better look.

"I told you. I don't know what it is but I think it may be his power source or something."

"Yeah well not anymore. What's changed?"

"He's wearing a shirt for one. And decided to opt for some sunglasses. I still don't feel so sure about this Harry. It seemed almost too easy."

"I thought you said his eyes and that thing there were also glowing, what happened?"

Ron said nothing as he too studied the man sitting on the ground with his head down. He looked like an ordinary muggle without the glowing mask and eyes. For a second he thought about calling in the rest of the Auror team, but something was still bothering him. It had been too easy to immobilize him.

Harry kneeled over to have a closer look at the artifact on his chest.

"Be careful Harry. I'm telling you, this arsehole isn't a joke," warned Ron.

Harry continued edging closer. He studied the man up and down and was about to search for any possible muggle weapons or wand. Sensing someone edging nearer to him, Mike looked up instantly and snuffed Harry directly on the nose.

"Harry!" yelled Ron, seeing best friend fall back, holding his nose in pain.

Ron turned quickly to shout a curse just as Mike landed a hard kick to Ron's groin and jolted upward.

"Arrgh! Fuck!" cried Ron in pain as he fell on all fours, dropping his wand in the process. He reached down to try to relieve some of the discomfort but it was no use. He continued groaning louder and small tears escaped his eyes as he stuttered small chokes trying to breathe. As Harry saw his best friend in pain through blurred vision, he hastily dashed for his wand which had fallen a few feet away.

Mike was much quicker and before Harry could reach for it he felt a sharp pain on his abdomen. Mike had struck a powerful kick that winded him as he attempted to reach for his wand. Harry gasped for air as one hand was trying to stop the nose from bleeding and held the other to his stomach having difficulty breathing.

Both men laid on the ground in distress as the they continued feeling heaven's tears from the sky. Mike picked up Harry's wand and took a moment to observe it. With a witty smirk he grabbed Harry by the neck and raised him up like a human shield in front of Ron, pointing the wand at Harry's throat.

Ron was still in pain on all fours and slowly looked up at his intruder with rage.

"Pathetic. Both of you," Mike pronounced. He held his grip harder along Harry's throat causing him to fight for air. He was now kicking violently and flapping his arms around trying to best Mike but there was no escaping the firm grip.

Ron had seen enough and reached for his wand to curse the man despite his agony. Just as he was going to say the incantation, he stopped upon seeing an aqua colored light shining brightly from Mike's body. Something about him was changing. The wind picked up again as another thundering roar erupted in the air. It poured heavier than before and the rustling wind turned to freezing violent air.

The mysterious man's eyes began glowing behind his sunglasses as well as his chest. The glow illuminated even more which blinded Ron for a quick second. Harry could see the colored light from the corner of his eye but still struggled with Mike's grasp as he continued to fight for air. Following what seemed like a metamorphosis, Mike's appearance had changed into much how he looked when he first confronted Ron.

He was now shirtless and the mask engraved on his skin was now glowing brightly. His menacing eyes received the similar aqua colored glow that brought the fear back in Ron's eyes. This time he got a much clearer view of his appearance and noticed the faint scars that traveled along the man's body. It finally hit Ron how Mike had mentioned the change between Michael LeRoi and the Shadow Man. He had been told that during the day he had a different appearance than during the night when he became the frightening man that was standing before him.

With a great force he threw Harry to the ground besides Ron. Harry coughed violently as Ron went beside him for help—his wand completely forgotten.

"The boy who lived…and a Weasley. The heroes who brought Voldemort down. And with her as well, of course," Mike said steering his gaze to the front porch. Hermione was still unconscious. The man looked above at the heavens at the ongoing jewels of rain and violent shots of lightening irradiating the sky.

Ron still winced in pain, but tried to confront the dark skinned man. "You said you needed…my…help…arrgh…stupid…twat…" he grumbled, still suffering from the kick to the groin.

Harry was finally able to catch his breath and moved his hand to his nose to prevent any more blood from falling. He was dripping a great amount and also continued to grimace with pain at being winded from the kick he sustained. The rain had smeared a bit of the blood on his face that was now washing down his jaw.

"Change of plans Weasley. You two are now coming with me. This could have been easy but this incompetent imbecile just had to act tough," Mike said pointing the wand at Harry. "Your charms will protect us. No one will even see us here," he smiled.

Both men on the floor saw him turn around and move Harry's wand in circles. To Ron's surprise, a circular vortex began to take form that swirled bright blue and black in color. Harry took this opportunity to grab a handful of wet dirt with his hand, hiding it behind his leg. He looked back at Ron with a face that told him to follow his lead. Ron sensed what he was getting at and picked up his wand slowly.

"Now, you two will follow me. I assume you've told your friend here quite a bit about me already isn't that right Weasley?" he asked, continuing his spell.

Ron looked again at the bloodied Harry. He motioned through his eyes to get ready and Ron nodded at the acknowledgement he made.

"What? No answer? I guess he's well acquainted. Like I said, this could have been easier. Everything will soon make sense," said Mike, still concentrating on the vortex.

"NOW!" yelled Harry at the top of his lungs.

Upon hearing his scream, Mike turned quickly and was met with a handful of dirt thrown to his face. "Shit!" he yelped as he tried to fiercely rub the dirt from his eye.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " shouted Ron as a flash of blue light appeared and knocked the wand off Mike's hand. Ron caught it quickly and helped Harry to his feet. Mike shook the dirt off completely and turned to look at the vortex disappearing. Feeling bothered at being bested, he turned his gaze back to the two men now standing. Ron handed Harry his wand and were both now aiming at Mike who began to step back slowly.

"Heh heh…you two are quite the wizards…" snarled Mike.

"Why are you here!?" yelled Harry through his pain. "Tell me or you'll spend the rest of your life in Azkaban to rot!"

Mike continued retreating back and now held his hands in front of him as if surrendering. Harry and Ron stepped forward to follow. "Well I'm here for you of course," Mike said with a serious tone. For a moment all that could be heard was the threatening rumble of thunder and the pitter-patter of the rain trickling down. "If you won't come willingly…then we have a problem…"

He stopped in his tracks near the tree where he'd fallen. Not taking any more chances, Harry and Ron quickly swished their wands.

" _Stupefy!_ " they both shouted as jets of red light emerged from their wands. Mike smiled as he anticipated the stunning spell. With a tap to the mask implanted on his chest, both jets of light bounced off him and flew directly back at Harry.

"Harry!" yelled Ron as he dove to push his best friend out of the way. They tumbled hard onto the ground as they saw the spells hit some bushes. They turned quickly back to Mike who had begun running away from the flat.

"We can't let him get away!" exclaimed a fretful looking Ron.

"Well then get the bloody hell off me!" said Harry, trying to stand on his feet.

Ron pushed away from Harry and stood quickly to help him. "Let's go! He's getting away!"

Both men darted swiftly after Mike. Their agonizing pain had been forgotten as a newfound adrenaline fueled their bodies. They sprinted past the outer fence and onto the street and saw him dashing a few feet away. Bolting after him, it dawned on Ron that they were now out of protection from the charms.

"Harry the muggles!"

"We don't have time Ron!"

Ron shook the thought out of his head as it didn't matter anyway if a muggle would see them. In bringing Mike in, any incidents involving muggles and magic could be bypassed or fixed. They continued running on the street that earned them a few booming honks from cars that were driving alongside them.

Mike turned back to see them on his tail and sped faster, moving away from the street and onto the sidewalk. He cut past a few people trying to get out of his way and others that shouted profanities at his crude behavior. He saw a small alleyway nearing close and headed straight for it.

"He's going into that alley, let's go!" Harry panted with Ron following closely behind. As they reached the alleyway Harry scanned the area for any signs of him. "Ron cast a quick charm to make it look like both buildings are connected. We can't let any muggles come near."

"Got it!" said Ron as he stayed by the entrance to survey the area. Feeling comfortable, he commenced the incantation and wand movements. As Ron began performing the concealment charms, Harry moved further into the alley that had a dead end. Trash bins surrounded the area as well as a few ladders that led up to small balconies on each side and the rooftop. He treaded carefully with his wand at the ready of any sudden movement. He edged closer to the dead end and turned back at Ron.

"He's not bloody here!" spoke Harry frustrated.

Ron finished up the charms and joined his best friend. "He was just here though…"

"Yeah well not anymore. Don't let your guard down. He can pop out at any moment."

Ron nodded as he separated from Harry and started observing the large trash bins on the sides. It was as if Mike disappeared into thin air, thought Ron. Harry gazed up at ladders and the balconies that connected them. It appeared both were part of some sort of apartment complex. Graffiti was written on the moist brick walls and the smell began to become a bit unbearable.

"Harry I've got an idea. _Homenum Revelio,_ " spoke Ron aiming his wand at the surrounding environment. In an instant, a faint glow could be seen from the rooftop. "He's on the roof Harry! Hurry!" Ron jumped onto the hanging ladder and started climbing his way up to roof.

"Ron we don't have time! _Ascendio!_ " pronounced Harry as he was lifted into the air and landed sternly on top.

"I thought that only worked in the water!"

"He's running towards the edge! Quick!"

Harry could hear Ron groan in frustration and climb hastily up the wet ladder. Harry started sprinting across the rooftop just in time to see Mike stop upon reaching the end. With a quick glance to each side, Harry realized that they must have been about three stories high. Mike made a quick turn toward the edge and seemed like he was ready to jump off.

"Stop!" shrieked Harry as he finally reached him with wand aimed at his back.

"Oh no, you've got me," said the Shadow Man sarcastically.

Thundering roars and flashes of blue lightning could be seen in the distance. The raining hadn't stopped. In fact, it continued pouring even harder if that were possible. The violent wind didn't let down either as Harry sensed Ron appear directly behind him.

Continuing to face his back towards them Mike spoke. "Listen. I don't want to hurt you two. Don't take this with a grain of salt. Both of you are in danger—"

"Enough!" shouted Harry. "I've heard plenty. Ron told me everything. It's all bollocks! Whatever you have planned with the others just—"

"You think I'm one of them?" retorted Mike, stepping away from the edge. "Be careful in choosing the next words that come out of your mouth Potter." His voice was loud and clear, for at this moment the duo heard what appeared to sound like real menace.

Harry looked like he was ready to curse the man as Ron placed his hand on Harry's arm. He started feeling the burning realization just like their last confrontation. Ron had been angry at Mike's actions, but the part of him that made him trust Mike became more apparent again. He thought the only other option was talking to him.

"Hold on mate," Ron urged.

Harry stared unbelievably at his best friend. Ron continued to push down harder on Harry's arm. It took immense restrain on Harry's part not to curse both Ron and Mike there and then. With a shaking head and furious expression, he finally lowered his wand.

"I thought you said you weren't a wizard," proclaimed Ron to Mike.

Mike matched his gaze. He didn't seem not one bit fazed that he was outnumbered two to one. It was almost as if he welcomed the challenge. "I'm not. I'm more."

"Then how is it you're able to use a wand? Go on then."

Mike looked up again at the dark obscuring clouds hovering above them. "I can't do this with you dimwits right now. We're wasting time. Come with me and you'll know everything," replied Mike.

"Why the hell should we?" questioned Harry. He kept his hand on his wand waiting for a reaction out of Mike. Ron sensed this and was ready to intervene if necessary. He believed to have finally made some ground with Mike. If all is ruined by Harry's temper, then Ron didn't know what else to do.

"You are just the most arrogant sonofabitch I've ever met Potter. You ever hear about Grindelwald? About all the bad shit he did? No? Grindelwald being bad is an understatement. What about Voldemort? Killed lots of normal fucking people and those who opposed him like your parents. Now that's true evil right? Killing to split your soul is fucking evil ain't it? NO. Not even close. If for one second you thought Voldemort was the most evil, sinister dark lord that ever existed, then you both are going to get the assfucking of a lifetime."

"What are you on about?" rebutted Harry, now feeling more desperate to do away with Mike. He was tired of talking.

"The murders happening here are part of something bigger. You read the files I gave you didn't you? The five are here. Shit's about to hit the fan real soon."

Harry looked to Ron with that unbelievable stare once again. "Ron, this is bollocks! I'm calling in Robards."

"Wait!" Ron said looking sternly at his best friend. He turned back towards Mike. "We did some investigating. Nettie, you, everything. How can we possibly trust you?"

Mike crossed his arms. This wasn't new information to him. He was one step ahead all this time. "I gave you the files didn't I? If that's not enough, then my words are just gonna have to convince you. I wouldn't give two shits about the two of you if it were up to me. I've been sent here by a higher power. I mean just look at yourselves. You dress up in stupid looking coats, wake up early and go catch dark wizards. Fucking child's play. Kill one bad wizard and suddenly you feel like the world owes you something."

"Shut up!"

"Harry!"

"Your parents died. You Weasley, your brother died. Your girlfriend's parents were close to dying. The only thing you three accomplished in school was bringing death wherever you went. You're no heroes."

"SHUT UP!" declared Harry in a threatening tone. He was done speaking. He was done accepting this man's accusations and grotesque words. There was no holding back.

"Now you shun the world from you. You think you've suffered? From a single fucking wizard? You think you know loss? You think you've experienced real fucking anguish? You have no idea what suffering is."

Harry's veins were boiling with anger. He no longer looked heated. He expressed a calm and collected demeanor that looked more dangerous if possible. "If I hear you disrespect my family one more time—"

"You'll what? Hex me? Try it. I'll drag both your asses back with me if I have to."

"That's it! _REDUCTO!_ " screamed Harry at the top of his lungs.

"Harry no!" bellowed Ron, who was unable to stop his friend in time.

The jet of white light quickly escaped his wand and headed straight for Mike. Just before its impact, the mask on Mike's chest shined a brighter blue and ultimately cast back the curse.

Harry and Ron cast a quick shield charm that sent the curse flying into the sky. They soon focused their attention back to Mike.

"I'm getting real tired of having to do that. When will you pricks listen?" challenged Mike who began walking towards them.

"Harry it's no use you prat! Any curse we send to him comes flying back!"

"Well then what's your plan!? This tosser has been mouthing off and you're just taking it. I'm done with it. I'll just have to keep trying," remarked Harry. " _Stupefy!_ " He exclaimed as he continued sending a barrage of curses to Mike.

The glow hadn't toned down on Mike's chest as he stood there taking spell after spell without a scratch. Each curse bounced off him like a ball to a wall. Feeling exasperated and discouraged, Harry finally stopped to catch his breath.

"Are you finished? Is that all you have? How did you even manage to defeat Voldemort? If you don't mind me asking," teased Mike.

Harry was about to rush to the man when Ron cast a shield charm between the two causing his best friend to fall back. He looked surprised and then became angry once again at his best friend.

"Ron you slick git—"

Without thinking, Harry sent another stunning spell, this time in Ron's direction which was deflected by the latter.

"Harry stop!"

"Are you on his side!? Shit Ron you're defending him!"

"Harry you don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly! _Expelliarmus!_ "

Ron again deflected the spell. Harry became more aggravated at the fact that Ron was now a formidable wizard. This was no longer Hogwarts where he had slacked off. Ron was more than capable of staying on Harry's level which was showing at the moment.

"Ah look at this, best friends attacking each other. I still don't know why Nettie chose you two numb-nuts. I guess this prophecy is more crazy than it seems. We really are fucked."

At the mention of prophecy Ron deflected Harry's last stunner to the sky. "Enough Harry! Did you hear him!?"

"What now?"

Harry continued pointing his wand at Ron but maintained his gaze on Mike. Ron did the same but had his wand aimed to where Mike stood. From the bellowing sky booming above, they were planted in the position of a triangle, each having their own target. No words were said as the two Aurors were lingering on Mike's next reaction or set of words.

Without a word, Mike sprinted toward Harry. Ron was ready and sent two stunners that bounced off him. Harry rapidly shifted his wand and flicked it to send his own stunning spell at the running man. It too bounced and Harry tried to protect his face, shutting his eyes and awaiting another hard punch, although it never came.

Ron saw Mike do a high front flip over Harry and continued dashing along the roof. "Bloody hell not again!"

Both men reacted quick and continued sending an array of curses and jinxes to try and immobilize the man escaping. Mike was still unfazed as he was much faster and any spell reflected off him.

"Ron…(pant)…Why don't…(pant)…our spells work!?"

"Shut up and keep running!"

They saw Mike reach the edge of the alley and do another front flip off it.

"How the fuck can he do that?"

"Hurry!"

As both Aurors reached the edge where the ladders and alley were, they spotted Mike down below heading back where they came from.

"He's going back to the flat Harry!"

"C'mon then! Let's turn back! We can intercept him if we follow along the rooftop on this side. Let's go!"

Just as Mike made a right turn at the alley, Harry and Ron moved over to the side of the building parallel to the street and began running alongside Mike, albeit still on the roof.

"Ron we have to jump!"

"You're joking right!?"

"Just trust me! C'mon!"

They sprinted even quicker than before and soon reached the edge where they had stopped Mike earlier. Ever closer to the edge, Ron's heart pounced and felt like it wouldn't stop beating faster.

"Fuck! Harry!" he clamored as both men jumped off the rooftop kicking air in the process. "Ohhhh shhiiiiiiiiiiittttttt!" yelled Ron as he felt his heart drop faster than they currently were.

Nearing closer to the ground Mike stopped to turn around and with a surprised expression at the two that had jumped off the three story building. Muggles surrounded the area as well as others in their cars that also turned to see the commotion.

Before landing to their sure deaths, Harry aimed the wand at the ground. " _Arresto Momentum!_ "

Ron continued screaming as their falls were slowed down immensely, causing them to land safely on their feet. The few muggles that surrounded the area stared in awe at the two of them. Ron gulped and Harry urged him to continue to chase after Mike.

They galloped away from the area, as mouths were still dropped staring at the two of them leave.

"Harry those were muggles!"

"It's alright! I'll think of something."

They continued along the sidewalk chasing after Mike who had been briefly seen re-entering Ron and Hermione's flat. They followed swiftly and soon entered it as well. Upon passing through the protective charms they saw him sitting on the porch right next to where Hermione laid.

"Get away from her!" shouted Ron who started dashing after Mike.

"Ron, no!" warned Harry but it was too late.

Mike took off swiftly from the bench like a track sprinter and landed a hard blow to Ron's stomach. The latter couldn't perform a shield charm in time and slunk to his knees with both arms nestling his stomach.

"Argghhh…you…bastard…" stuttered Ron, kneeling over in pain and misery.

" _Reducto!_ " bellowed Harry once more, lamenting the pain that Ron sustained.

Mike was quick to avoid it as the spell hit the front door of the flat, causing it to explode and disintegrate into sand. Harry continued shooting spells but Mike maneuvered past every one and landed a powerful backside kick to Harry's chest.

The kick was struck with such force that a crackling sound could be heard upon impact. Harry landed flatly on his back as both his air was forced out and his glasses partially broke when hitting the wet surface.

Not only could Harry not vocalize his pain but his breathing had stopped for a few seconds as he scrunched his eyes, suffering from the injury. Faint gasps could be heard from him as the Shadow Man stood watching over him. The mass of dark skin balanced the clouds that continued roaring above. The rain was soothing to Harry as he tried so desperately to become lost in the sound of raindrops hitting the earth to escape his pain.

Mike continued staring intently at Harry and then back to Ron who was nursing his poor stomach. He shook his head and walked over to assess the damage on the flat's door. As he observed the scene he noticed Hermione had a small cut on her cheek as bright red blood oozed out. It seemed some debris must have hit her after Harry's spell hit the door.

Ron slowly retreated back towards where Harry laid, still wincing at the inflicted pain he continued enduring. "Harry…arghh…c'mon…we can't let him…go."

Harry could hear Ron's words but couldn't move even if he wanted to. Broken bones could be felt and at the very moment he understood that they had truly undermined Mike's abilities.

The Shadow Man loomed over Hermione now with a fierce gaze set upon the 'Mudblood' scar on her arm. Turning back to look at the Aurors lying on the floor defeated, he made up his mind. Harry and Ron followed his gaze. They could see Hermione begin moving slowly and starting to regain consciousness.

Mike walked quickly over to where the Aurors laid, to which they attempted to crawl back. "Looks like we're out of time. You're coming with me Weasley. Believe it or not I'm no your enemy."

"We just got our arses handed to you, you stupid git!"

"You never had a chance. But don't worry, you'll soon know everything." Mike picked up Ron's wand and began forming the same vortex as seen earlier. He then turned toward him and flicked his wand, causing Ron to suddenly lose consciousness. Without looking back to them, He began walking toward the vortex and threw Ron's wand away before entering.

It landed next to the steps leading to the front porch. Harry tried to overcome his pain and move over to pick up his wand, but it was hopeless. He turned his gaze toward his best friend lying motionless on the floor.

"…Ron…get up. We can't…let him…escape," gasped Harry tiredly. He groaned loud to the heavens that continued to pour hard rain. He touched his nose still covered in blood and looked back at the vortex.

Mike had returned from the vortex and gave a firm slap to Ron's cheek. "Wake up sunshine. It looks like you will be coming with me. Might be a bumpy trip, but you'll be alright."

Ron slowly opened his eyes and saw Mike leave back into the vortex. He looked beside him and found his best friend aching in pain. "Harry…"

He moved to all fours wincing in pain and got to one knee trying to will himself to stand up. He opted instead to crawl over to his best friend. Upon reaching Harry he outstretched for his wand and gave it a quick swish. " _Accio wand_ ," he uttered.

Ron's wand came flying quickly back to him as he caught it in time. Looking over at Harry he could see the pained expression of his hopeless stare. Harry looked over to the vortex and nodded his head. Ron turned his head also and understood. He would go alone. This was his plan and he now had to fulfill his duty. Innocents were dying and if Mike was their only hope to put an end to this investigation then he too would have to follow.

Trusting Harry and his instincts he stood slowly, one hand holding his stomach as he was still in pain from the blow. He stood in front of the vortex feeling the rain finally start slowing down with less roars erupting in the air.

Ron was about to take a step when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Not so fast!"

Both men turned their gazes and found Hermione aiming her wand at Ron.

"Hermione…" whispered Ron.

"Don't! Don't you dare Ronald Weasley!" exclaimed the brunette. She stood there steaming with her eyes narrowed directly at Ron. It seemed the fear that was sparked inside her before Ron stunned her had fueled the rage now flowing through her veins. She moved her gaze toward the injured Harry and the vortex.

"Listen there's no time to explain!"

"What is that? Where does it lead?" she demanded.

"Hermione please!"

"I said don't!"

Ron looked at her unconvinced that she would harm him. He might have done so but if she'd let him explain himself they would be saved from any further trouble. Although, Ron did see such ferocity in her eyes. He had to make a decision. He remembered Mike mentioning a prophecy and the dangers of loose information and knew they had to get to the bottom of this. What him and Hermione shared was unbreakable, not even this dilemma could come between them. He was sure of it. But could she handle this?

"Ron…we don't have much time. It's starting…to…fade," spoke Harry in a low voice.

Ron looked nervously at Hermione and slowly retreated back to the vortex.

"Don't. Don't you dare Ron. I will never forgive you…" she said as tears again formed in her eyes. Hermione was a brilliant witch, but even she didn't understand several things. Whenever she was presented with a challenge she did her utmost best to overcome the challenge. When she became romantically involved with Ron, she understood that things were sometimes not going to be easy. At this moment, this was one of those situations. She couldn't comprehend why his behavior this week was so intoxicating. She didn't understand why he had stunned her out of nowhere. And now she didn't understand why he was about to enter a vortex as Harry lay bleeding on the ground of their front yard.

Ron's eyes told her a different story. He placed so much effort into the look he was conveying to her. He saw a single teardrop fall from her eye but he couldn't distinguish it from the drops of rain that still fell.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I have to do this. Even I'm not sure why or if this is a trap, but this is bigger than all of us. It can be bigger than Voldemort."

Hermione shook her head as fear and frustration took over her thoughts. She began to think the worst and still couldn't piece anything together. She knew nothing about what happened or what was going on. She was lost. She needed answers.

Ron offered a small smile to her and looked at Harry and nodded. "Take care of her mate." Without so much as a look back he bolted inside the vortex. The last thing he heard before being absorbed into vortex was Hermione's profound cry of a spell.

" _Impedimenta!_ " she shouted but it was already too late. The vortex began to spin uncontrollably. It twisted and turned and moved violently until it slowly faded into thin air.

Hermione stared unbelievably at where the vortex once was and could feel the rain hit softly along her face. Her breathing intensified and heart raced as the tears she was trying so hard to hold in were finally released. She dropped to her knees and cried out to the sky as she felt lonely and scared. She cried uncontrollably, her sobs echoing through Harry's ears. He tried sitting up but still couldn't. With half broken glasses he could see part of her in more pain than he was. He took his gaze away from her and settled for the darkness clouding the sky.

The sounds of rain and thunder slowly stopped as they were now replaced by tears of heartbreak and sorrow emptied by his best friend.

"Ron…"


	8. The Mistress

**_Hey everyone! I'm sorry this was uploaded so late! School was a real killer this past month and I went back home for the holiday and yeah I had almost no time to finish writing. Anyways, I know this is late but I hope you all had an awesome Christmas and New Year! :) Btw what did you all think of Fantastic Beasts? What about Rogue One? I enjoyed them both! I also think I can include some elements from Fantastic Beasts that may seem interesting for this story, but we'll see. I have mixed views about this chapter. You'll start seeing a drastic change in pace and themes as it progresses from now on. There's more angst, adventure, and finally horror! Yep, we're just about at that point and you'll all see why. Ron and Hermione are currently separated but don't fret! It is nothing compared to what they will encounter in the chapters ahead ;) You'll also begin to see some confusing parts from the beginning chapters to start making sense as certain events will connect them together. I'll try to upload the next one much quicker. As always, rate and review!_**

 ** _All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Valiant Comics._**

* * *

 _August 27, 2000_

 _Bayou Paradis - Louisiana, United States_

Mike continued along in his motor boat through the brackish waters of the bayou. Bald Cypress and Willow trees were on both sides of the narrow river channel both men were traveling along. Ron was unconscious laid out in the front of the boat as Mike sat in the back controlling the rudders.

Upon exiting through the vortex, Ron was met with Mike's fist that laid him out cold. He couldn't even see where the vortex had taken him as blackness consumed his eyes before surveying the area. Mike first took the unconscious Ron to his bar that night before traveling to meet up with Nettie. He gave him a sedative to sleep through the night and now both men were traveling by boat in route to the church on the hill.

It was morning and the waters of the surrounding area looked dark and dirty, as a horrible stench could be smelled in the air. Among the trees that stemmed out of the water were large amounts of algae present. The sounds of birds chirping and dragonflies buzzing were also heard as they continued through the calm waters. It was impossible to travel to the church by foot. It was on what looked to be a secluded island that had quite the distance surrounding it. Nothing but murky water and gloomy trees surrounded it.

Mike was careful to maneuver the boat in various directions to avoid any alligators. The area was particularly dangerous as Nettie kept watchdogs all around the secluded island. It appeared large in circumference, but it was no bigger than a few street blocks. The city was a few miles away as boat was the only way to get bypassed the swampy area of the bayou.

There were a few things on Mike's mind but he maintained his focus on getting this ordeal over with. He knew it was going to take some work to get the red head back to Nettie but couldn't help but wonder if Harry Potter would avoid spilling information to their other best friend. The other thoughts on Mike's mind pertained to his family and the emotions he felt whenever he returned to Deadside.

He had been warned of a new evil based on another prophetic dream of Nettie's and still had some doubts. He then pondered about the Dark Souls, the malevolent spirits he was told to collect before this new supposed evil got their hands on them.

He surveyed ahead and up to the lightly red sky as he spoke to himself in his rugged voice.

"I hate this shit. Just a pawn in Nettie's masterplan. She moves me in mysterious ways and brother, sometimes she really does move me. Can't do nothing about it since, nice as you please—she knitted my ribs into the Mask of Shadows. I got nothing left anyways…it's my fault Luke's dead, and mom and pop too. I deserve everything I get, every bad thing that comes my way. Can't live, can't die. Deadside's the perfect hood for me: a nowhere place. The asshole of the universe…"

He shook away his thoughts as they continued making their way past a final pathway. He looked at Ron and realized he would have to carry him on their way to the church. He anticipated a senseless reaction out of Ron as soon as he awoke, but knew he would be on his way well before he did. He had no desire to continue playing the delivery boy for Nettie.

Mike looked up again and finally saw the small pier of the island. He steered the boat in that direction and stopped upon reaching it. He opened a small crate that was inside the boat and pulled out a rope. A tight knot was made to tie around the pier to prevent the boat from drifting. He picked Ron up and threw him over his shoulder as he stepped onto the boardwalk.

A small trail was connected to the pier that led past some more bushes and trees. Mike examined the area and noticed no change since his last visit. This church was hidden to any normal bystander. Nettie performed her activities and practices in this place and Mike tried his best to avoid coming back but it was useless. He had to be loyal to Nettie. Upon planting the Mask of Shadows, he was to do her bidding until his death, which was funny because he couldn't die.

The humid weather was present as it always was. Sweat began to escape Mike's pores and he noticed another stench, this time coming from Ron.

"Looks like ginger here forgot to shower. And it was raining heavily before we left. I don't know how those brits do it. Livin' under overcast 24/7. Just hope this goes smoothly. Shit who am I kidding? We're in for a mental breakdown."

As Mike continued to walk along the rocky terrain of the trail, he came to a stop past some trees and looked up at a hill.

"Finally," he said.

The hill was now in clear view. The environment around this area looked as if it contained all sorts of biomes. After passing through the bushes and trees, the region looked dry and abandoned. Dirt was more prevalent along with small weeds growing from the ground.

The Bald Cypress and Willow trees could still be seen in the distance and algae was more present on the bark of the trees. He continued along the trail that began to ascend upward that made it much harder for him to carry Ron. He didn't complain but stopped upon hearing a familiar sound.

At the top of the trail appeared a Rottweiler that growled menacingly. It began to bark loudly but Mike ignored it and just kept moving. As soon as he reached the top, the dog looked ready to pounce but it kept its distance.

The dogs in this area were aware of Mike and while Nettie mentioned to him that they did not like him, they also wouldn't attack. Another Rottweiler soon showed and then another as they growled angrily at Mike. But it didn't look like they were growling because of him. Their gaze was set to the unconscious Ron. The only ones that ever stepped foot on the island were Mike and Nettie and now the hounds appeared to want to attack the other person intruding into their home.

More Rottweilers came out of hiding and were now surrounding Mike in a circle with furious snarling sounds. Saliva emitted profusely from their mouths as they looked hungrily to bite. Mike helmed no fear as he stared them down through his sunglasses.

The growling sounded louder and more barks could be heard as their appetite appeared to take over their expressions. Two distinct dogs were about to pounce when a figure loomed over the hilltop. It cast a shadow over the ring of dogs surrounding Mike and Ron that caused the beasts to look up.

"Enough! Piss off you miserable mutts. On with you! Let's go!" proclaimed an annoyed looking Nettie that stood above them with arms crossed. "What the hell are you waiting for Mike? We don't have a lot of time! Bring his ass here."

Mike continued on his way as the Rottweilers left whimpering away to the nearby bushes. He took another trail that led to a small area without vegetation. Gravel and sand surrounded the obsolete area as Mike headed straight for the church now visible a few feet away.

The church looked to be in great shape as it had a simple appearance from the outside. It was very small and white in color, save for the brown shingles on the roof. A bell was also stationed at the top of the right tower of the building. The space surrounding it had small graves that were enclosed by a fence on the church's right side. Behind the church appeared to be a huge locked entryway to what resembled a secret path to a tunnel. Mike had noticed it before but was denied access every time he brought it to Nettie's attention.

He noticed more dogs surrounding the church but these looked more obedient as they remained in a sitting position. These were also not normal dogs. There was some supernatural feature that could be felt coming out from them. Nettie had used her powers to raise them obediently and were now on watch all night and day.

Mike dismissed them and headed for the tall wooden doors that led to the entrance of the church. He opened it quickly as its hinges made a loud squeaking sound. Three sets of mahogany colored benches were seen on either side of the church. No murals or paintings were hung on the bright red walls. Only 4 large mosaic windows were present, two on each side that allowed for very little sunlight in.

Up ahead past the benches appeared a small squared room that had an ancient design on the floor. In its entirety, the church's main walkway was no longer than a normal sized one bedroom apartment. A single chandelier hung from the ceiling above and an altar with a cross could be seen on the opposite side of the church's entry doors.

Mike looked to his right at a door and then to his left where another door swung open.

"Hey there Mike…glad you can make it," spoke Nettie.

Mike slowly laid the unconscious Ron on the hard floor directly below the altar. He then took Nettie's gorgeous figure in. She wore a small sleeveless black top that seemed to barely cover her breasts and a tight black skirt to match. She also looked to be wearing a gold Egyptian necklace and armbands for jewelry. Her short hair was held up with an African style headband, complimenting her beautiful dark skin tone.

"How could I refuse your offer? How could I ever refuse you Agnetta?" replied Mike a little too sarcastically.

Nettie narrowed her gaze at Ron and then smiled back at Mike. "You can't. I'm simply irresistible," she said gesturing with her hands from top to bottom at her figure. "I hope you read the file I gave you, an' read it real well. Between the lines you'll find the signs..."

"You got my stuff?"

"Come on in, honey," she said motioning with her hand to follow.

Mike entered the room and looked around the small space. A tiny desk was right next to the door and a bed was opposite to the entrance. A small bookshelf was also placed at the corner of the room next to the bed. On Mike's left side appeared a single painting of the Virgen Mary and baby Jesus. He looked at it curiously and remembered something he wanted to ask Nettie.

"You know, on the way over I got to thinking about these Dark Souls…if they're so damn dangerous, why didn't the ancients just destroy them?" he questioned.

Nettie quickly turned around to face Mike.

"Because that's impossible. Their power is their immortality. If evil ever manages to implant these immortal souls into its monstrous slaves, can you imagine the carnage an immortal, unbeatable army would bring to the earth? That's apocalypse, Shadow Man. That's the end…"

Mike nodded.

"Okay, okay. So I really got to get to the Dark Souls before the bad guy. I understand that. But where do I find them?"

Nettie pointed outside the door.

"In govi. You may have noticed them when you entered. Those orange, pulsating, beehive looking things with the long sticks through them? Well each govi has been sealed by the most powerful voodoo. Not even the greatest Bokor or Mambo can open them to release the Dark Souls within—believe me I've tried. But a Shadow Man—or something even more powerful just might be able to do it. Release the Dark Soul and take it into yourself. But, be warned…"

She edged closer to him, placed her hand on his chest and whispered softly into his ear.

"The Dark Souls are a pure and ancient evil that possess a power that should not be abused…" she muttered with tremendous caution.

Mike took a quick peek outside the room to look at the govi Nettie was talking about. There were two, one on each side of the altar. They were standing on three large sticks that went through the core of its beehive shaped appearance. It looked as if something was in fact inside of them. Mike had seen them before but never questioned them as he thought they were another of Nettie's strange artifacts.

He then realized something and turned back to face her.

"Hold on. If they've been here all this time, then why just have them out in the open like that? Why didn't you tell me about them before?"

Nettie shook her head.

"I just told you! There is a great evil infused in them and taking the Dark Soul within can be dangerous. Its evil can taint the purest of souls. The reason it is now crucial for you to collect them is to prevent this new danger I'm sensing from using that power to create an immortal army full of monsters from Deadside! Get that through your thick skull! And there's plenty more in Deadside and here in Liveside than those two you see there. Only you can collect them because you have this."

She pointed to the Mask of Shadows engraved on his chest.

"This will allow you to take in the Dark Soul and channel its power."

Looking defeated with eyebrows raised and lowered shoulders, he sighed. "Okay, okay…let's just get this thing over with. You got my stuff?"

Nettie walked over to the small cabinet next to her bed. She opened the top drawer and pointed inside. "Right here."

Mike walked over to the cabinet and saw something familiar. Apart from his trusty handgun was a torn and very worn out teddy bear. He hesitated a bit before picking it up as Nettie stared at the bear intently.

Suddenly a ghostly facial image of a crying young boy with a mouth full of blood could be seen above the teddy bear, causing Mike to drop it on instinct. The boy had dark black eyes and screeched in a high pitch.

"I'm real scared Mikey!" shrieked the boy in an echolike tone. The ghostly image left as quick as it came.

"Jesus! Luke—He's alive! Alive and in pain—I gotta help him!" exclaimed Mike in a beat.

Nettie took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "He's dead Mike…you know that…"

This was not an uncommon thing for her to see. The bear was a bit like a portkey except it only worked for Mike for some reason. Every time Mike traveled to Deadside using the teddy bear he would see traces of his late brother Luke.

Mike shook his head violently and became engrossed in acute distress.

"I know, but I saw…"

She went over to him and placed her hand again on his chest looking at him with touching eyes.

"It's understandable that you still have strong feelings for your brother. That's why the bear works for you—connecting you to Deadside. Use it now Mike. Go to Deadside and find Jaunty. He's waiting for you at the Marrow Gates. He's got something to show you."

Mike looked down at the teddy bear on the hard floor with a downcast expression. Even through his sunglasses Nettie could see right through him. He nodded slowly.

"Okay…"

"And Mike?"

He took his gaze away from the bear and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"If you need me, I'll be here. Now go see Jaunty, and get them Dark Souls."

He turned his head back. "What about ginger over there?" pointed Mike to the doorway as he bent over to pick up the teddy bear.

"Leave him here. He's going to accompany you, but not yet. He's useless in his current state. He still needs to understand…certain things."

"You sure he'll be alright? Not gonna piss his panties?" he said with a wry smile.

She smiled. "We'll see. They did put him in Gryffindor. He's gonna need all the courage he can get when crossing to Deadside."

"How will he cross anyways? You aren't gonna kill him, are you?"

"I haven't decided yet," she replied with a grin.

"Well, you better be right about this Nettie. I don't need someone to slow me down."

"I think you'll be surprised at what he can bring Shadow Man. Now go quickly."

Mike nodded and left the room. He took one quick glance at the unconscious Ron and left for the tall wooden doors. Nettie exited the room and saw Mike leave the church. She then kneeled to get a better look at Ron. She studied him for a bit and searched his pockets until she found his wand.

"Interesting..." she said admiring the texture of it.

She stood again and gave the wand a flick to the chandelier above them. The lights went out as the inside of the small church became darker save for the short sun rays through the mosaic windows. She looked around and gave it another flick which turned the lights on the chandelier back on. Turning back towards Ron, she swished it and made him levitate in the air. She moved the wand toward the bed inside the room and laid him across it.

Placing the wand on the cabinet, Nettie studied him.

"I see so much pain in you Ronald Weasley. You have so much fear within you. Such suffering. Your family and friends but…you fear dearly for her—very much so. Coming here was fate. But what role do you play in this prophecy? What can I not see?"

She walked over to him and touched his forehead with only the fingers of her right hand. She closed her eyes and moved her left hand to her temple as she penetrated his mind.

Hundreds of images flashed through Nettie's eyes as she saw flashes of green light, an unknown figure kissing Hermione, his family living in a much poorer looking Burrow, himself casted out from his siblings, and even many more depressing images as she had enough and opened her eyes.

Nettie took deep breaths as she tried to regain her strength from everything she just witnessed. Her power exceeded any normal Seer or Legilimens and was often able to have no trouble seeing into one's future. In the case of Ron, however, he was quite the exception. The images Nettie saw only appeared to be his insecurities bottled away behind his subconscious.

She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity but remembered what needed to be done. She had to send him on his way. It was finally time for him to know the circumstances—except for Hermione's fate. That would have to wait until the time was right.

"Time to wake your ass up Weasley…"

Nettie closed her eyes and muttered a strange incantation under her breath. With a hard clap of the hands Ron awoke instantly. He looked around the unfamiliar room anxiously and slowly began to panic. His breathing picked up as his eyes landed intently on Nettie.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asked deliberately.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm not gonna hurt you. My acquaintance brought you here."

Ron searched through the room desperately. His training had taught him much about encounters that involved probable capture. There was no way he was going to let his guard down.

"Acquaintance? Tell me where I am…I'm warning you…" he said with a sly dangerous tone.

Nettie smiled and shook her head.

"Well for one you're not in London Mr. Weasley. In fact, you are very, very far from England."

Ron noticed her distinct African accent and looked at her carefully and back around the room. His heart beat faster as he retreated closer to the wall behind him gingerly.

"What do you mean I'm not in London? Where am I? Answer me!" he screamed.

The smile on Nettie's face disappeared.

"You're familiar with my acquaintance correct? Mike? Ring any bell?"

"Where is he?"

"He's gone now. He brought you here to me."

Ron had a sudden realization about what had happened before. He began to try to click the pieces together. He continued watching the surprisingly calm woman in front of him.

"The vortex…it brought me here?"

Nettie went to close the door behind her and stopped in front of it, her back facing towards him.

"No. This place is heavily enchanted. To the naked eye of a normal person, this place does not exist. It is untraceable. Not even the greatest witch or wizard can find this place. There's no in or out. Mike brought you here to…discuss a few things. So, if you're looking for your wand, just look to your left. It's on that cabinet. But I'd suggest not doing anything stupid Mr. Weasley."

She turned away from the door to face him again.

Ron was taken aback. It was almost as if she was reading his mind. He didn't think he was that predictable. But he had to escape. He had no idea where he was or why he was there in the first place. All he could think of was his concern for Hermione. The way he had treated her the last week and in their last moments together. Inside he was crushed. He had to get out. He had kept her in the dark long enough. He quickly picked up his wand from the cabinet and held it in front of him in self-defense.

"Why am I here? How is it that both you and Mike know me? You better start talking," he warned with a menacing expression.

Nettie's face didn't change.

"You have many questions. I have many answers. Fate brought you here to me today Mr. Weasley."

"Yeah bollocks. The only reason I'm here is because of Mike. Where is he?"

"You'll join him shortly. I suppose you also read Deacon's file am I right?"

Ron looked at her with a confused look.

"What?"

"Yes. The one with the five serial killers?" Nettie crossed her arms and began to pace in front of him. He finally understood what she was asking.

"What about it?"

"Well, you're on the job, aren't you? You're trying to catch the killer in London. By what I've been told he's a lot like ol' Jack the Ripper? Know him?"

Ron's face turned to a look of dismay as realization hit him like a bullet. He had been investigating, along with Harry, the files of the five killers the American Auror had told them was stolen. He remembered a private investigator by the name of Thomas Deacon that had written a letter intended for someone along with those files.

"Hold on…bloody hell…y-you're Nettie!" he announced aghast.

She gave a small smile that didn't last long. "Guilty. Oh, and that's more of a nickname actually."

The shocked expression remained on Ron's face. "We read a file on you…but…y-you should be dead…"

Nettie raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And how'd you figure that?"

"The file showed a picture of an old woman listed more than a hundred years ago…" he said while staring at the hard floor. He looked up to her again swiftly. "Who are you?"

Nettie nodded as if acknowledging his statement. Her eyes moved up to the ceiling as if she was thinking carefully about her answer.

"Well if you must know, this poor woman's beautiful body that you see was indebted to me. She planned to double cross me and paid the full price. So I took her soul and her body."

"What!?" exclaimed a horrified Ron. At this moment, he raised his wand higher in defense and retreated as far as the bed could allow him.

"You have many questions Mr. Weasley. I just hope you understand what you have got yourself into."

"Got into? What the bloody hell are you on about? Go on, c'mon!"

Nettie pondered for a bit about Ron's behavior. "You've been kept in the dark for far too long. Allow me to explain."

"Yeah about bloody time!" he replied annoyingly.

Nettie edged closer to the small table in the room and leaned against it.

"It appears you know me by my real name, Anjenetta. Yes, I'm indeed centuries old. I'm no witch, at least I don't consider myself as one. You see I was born in a time when normal family women were being accused of witchcraft and hung by the neck to die. It was also during a time when slavery was on the rise. The magical world during that time was a very tense place for everyone as well, but especially to someone like me."

"I'm sorry but what exactly does this have to do with anything?"

"You seek answers. I have them. You need to know the root of all evil if you plan on solving this case and getting back to Ms. Granger alive."

Ron looked incredulously at her with much fear in his eyes. "How do you—"

"As I was saying…people of color didn't have the luxury of school or anything for the most part. I was taken away from my family. Little did I know, the unexpected events that took place, the movement of objects with my mind, producing a flame out of thin air, it was all normal for my master. She was a cruel and corrupt woman. She somehow knew I was different. You see Mr. Weasley, you were taught to use magic for good. You know all about dark magic as well and the consequences it can bring. But what you may not know is the magic I hold within my very soul."

The face of confusion remained on Ron's face. "What do you mean? I still don't get how your sobbing history has anything to do with the murders in muggle London!"

"Yes, you don't. I'm no saint Mr. Weasley. In fact, I can become much worse than your greatest fears. That woman, my master, tormented my innocence and gave me a new perspective on life. When she passed, I was just like her. I've seen both worlds change through the course of time. The International Statute of Secrecy, Rappaport's Law, the discrimination, everything about the magical and non-magical I've witnessed."

Ron started to panic again and his nervousness was evident.

"You don't need to fret. I'm not your enemy and I don't plan to hurt you. But you're asking lots of questions and I'm giving you answers."

"You haven't even answered me directly! You're just on about your rough childhood!"

"You lack character Mr. Weasley. Patience is not your forte. Neither is your confidence. That is why you feel useless inside. But by the end, rest assured, _you will overcome your demons_ ," she spoke devilishly.

Ron had enough and tried to sit up straighter on the bed. He still felt weak trying to recover from his injuries and was irked at his body's betrayal.

"What the fuck are you on about!? You and Mike are the same! Just banter on! Barmy! Both of you!"

Nettie narrowed her gaze fiercely as her eyes shined the same aqua glow as Mike's for a quick moment. Ron couldn't tell if he'd imagined it. All he could think about was the newfound fear of those glowing eyes that Mike had threatened him with.

His breathing deepened. "What the…what…what are you…"

"Now I understand why Mike is so hesitant of you. You don't listen very well do you?" she asked with a stern expression.

The similarities between her and Mike were extraordinary. Now, Ron couldn't tell who was more frightening.

"Listen! I just woke up in the middle of Merlin knows where and I stunned my girlfriend and let my best friend get hurt. So, I'm sorry if I'm not bloody thrilled for the history lesson here!" he remarked angrily.

She nodded. "Mike mentioned a prophecy, correct?" Nettie asked calmly.

Ron's anger seemed to dissipate with her question. "Yeah, but he didn't say any specifics."

She nodded her head again and began to pace around the room once more.

"I had a vision, a dream if you will. You see Mr. Weasley, I practice another form of magic that you may not be aware of. The non-magical know of its spirituality a little bit better, although many don't believe it to be true. This is more sinister than the dark magic you have heard of."

"What's worse than dark magic?" he inquired.

"Voodoo. I told you I don't consider myself a witch and I stand by that statement. My master was the one who passed on this ancient knowledge. When it was time for her passing, I assumed her position. I am a voodoo priestess Mr. Weasley. I use the most malicious forms of magic, but for the greater good of this world."

Ron's mouth dropped as he continued to look stunned and horrified.

"What…"

"Yes. My power far exceeds any witch and wizard you have encountered," she said with such certainty.

"Bollocks! Prove it!"

"Do you really want me to? I've seen your past, your present and your future. I've seen what you're capable of and that is why you're here. I've had a vision…a dream where you are of great importance to this new prophecy. You see, I sense a new evil already plaguing this world. To prolong my life, certain limitations have been put on me by nature and the ancients. I cannot do much in my current state. That is why Mike does my bidding. He is the next African warrior in line to take the mantle of Shadow Man and has excelled thus far. We knew Voldemort was not a threat just like Gellert Grindelwald. Of course, many died but your best friend, Harry Potter, had to fulfill his destiny. And so now it is time for you to fulfill yours."

Ron began to lower his wand at what she was saying. A hint of anger was shown as she brushed off that many had died in the war including his brother. But her last words caught him off guard. He furrowed his brow, awestruck.

"Me? But...none of this makes sense. Why—"

"I sense evil Mr. Weasley. I have protected this world with Mike from evil forces you cannot even begin to fathom. Imagine your worst nightmares twisted with a ferocious evil tormenting you for eternity. These threats are almost non-existent to anyone. No one in the world knows what we do. Not even Dumbledore or the great wizard Merlin himself knew what we are capable of. You see Mr. Weasley it was fate that you showed up to this very church. You are destined to do incredible things. That is why Mike brought you here…"

Ron raised his eyebrows trying to see if he had heard her right. He was in a church. And Mike had brought him here to comprehend the true extent of his investigation. There was in fact more to this than met the eye. He was destined for something. But the words coming out of Nettie's mouth seemed too farfetched for his liking.

"But I don't understand anything you're saying. You protect the world from outside threats? How? And how is it that no one knows about what you're doing?"

"We maintain order between both worlds. And I'm not talking about the magical and non-magical. I'm talking about the living and the dead. You see, every second spent in the world of the living is almost an eternity spent in the world of the dead. In every moment, malevolent forces try to cross from their world onto ours."

Ron shook his head. "Not possible…"

"Oh yes indeed. This spiritual plane Mr. Weasley, is known as Deadside. This is the world to where every soul goes to when they die…"

"No…"

"And that, that, is where you must follow."

* * *

 _Ron and Hermione's Flat – London, England_

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

Harry had been awake for the past two hours from the spell Hermione had performed to help him heal from his injuries. She was sitting by his side the entire time he was unconscious. Upon waking up, all Harry did was stare opposite of Hermione. He just couldn't seem to face her, even with every "How are you feeling?" and "Are you alright?" questions she plagued him with.

The silent treatment was unlike any other. When she would row with Ron, they both suffered in silence but at least they still had the other's company. Harry, on the other hand, seemed desolate—almost pretending like she was a ghost he couldn't see.

She understood that trying to pry information out of him was near hopeless but she kept insisting. After her initial shock to Ron's abrupt departure, she knew Harry needed help. The countless pleas from her weren't enough to convince him to go to St Mungos as he refused for the sake of Ron. She merely gave up and opted to help heal him in her flat. She had read a few medical spells and treatments that she could use to help and it seemed to be working now that Harry had regained some color and was faring a bit better.

After moving him to her bed and doing the enchantments for his treatment, she placed Harry into a deep sleep to help him recover. For some reason, as soon as his eyelids fell she had suddenly broken down and cried for hours because of what had happened the day before. She lost track of time and even when her body was tired of the sobbing, she couldn't stop from hurting inside.

She tried everything to get Harry's attention but he remained laying there, staring at nothing but the empty space away from her. She was happy he was doing better, but it remained that they were in fact, in completely different worlds.

Even after informing Harry that Ginny might soon start asking questions, he still didn't react. He was lost in his own thoughts. Hermione wondered if Harry knew the full extent of where Ron was or what he had gotten himself into.

She inquired again, this time with a more authoritative tone as frustration began to consume her as she was desperate to know what was going on.

"Harry…please…I want to help. I need to know what happened. Harry we've been through so much together. Ron and I—"

At the mention of his name Harry quickly blinked. It was something Hermione only saw a few times after he woke up. His thoughts could not leave his best friend. He had doubted him and even at one point went against Ron. He had been right all along about Mike. So many things about the case were just revolving around in his mind. He couldn't think straight because of how he acted towards him. And where was Ron now?

"Harry none of this is your fault."

He finally turned his head toward her and displayed a face of indifference. She finally had his attention. Hermione became nervous but continued.

"He's your best friend. You've done almost everything together. You're family to him Harry. And to me," she spoke softly with a mournful face. "Please let me help. Please tell me where he is!"

He turned away from her again. Hermione's eyes became watery and soon a tear fell before she rose from her chair and left for the door.

"I can't…" breathed Harry.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and quickly turned to face him. Her facial expression didn't change. In fact, not much had changed for Hermione beside wanting to suddenly escape from it all. It was the first words Harry had spoken that caused her to stay.

She looked at him peculiarly.

"What?"

Harry continued his gaze into the empty space. It was a short while before he spoke again.

"He made me promise not to say a word. At all. About all of this. To anyone."

Hermione could only look at him unbelievably. She wiped her tears fiercely and finally became angered at her best friend.

"This isn't fair Harry. You two make a promise for the sanctity of the Ministry and I can't be involved? Unbelievable…I don't have a clue what's going on! I wake up to find our front porch destroyed and you on the floor with broken bones. And he stunned me! We have no idea where he is! He could be in trouble and in pain or even—"

She stopped herself in time and shook away the abrupt and horrifying thought of him dead.

"And why are you so calm about this? He's your best friend Harry! Please, I want to help. What's so different about this case that I'm not allowed to know?"

Harry didn't seem interested in her little outburst. Although, he couldn't imagine how much of a toll this was having on her. She was still in the dark about everything. Hermione noticed he was seeming not to pay her any mind so she continued.

"I knew something was wrong with him the other night. After everything we've been through. After Voldemort. After—"

"This is different," Harry interfered, continuing to avoid her gaze. "Even I didn't believe him Hermione. And something just hit me as well. We don't give him enough credit. I finally understand where and why he gets those stupid insecurities."

She gazed at him strangely as if caught by surprise at his statement.

"Harry wha—"

"It's because of us."

Hermione furrowed her brow and moved closer to where Harry was staring at to try to face him.

"Think about it. We act surprised when he's right. When something incredible happens because of him, and we react surprised, his proud face falls because he thinks we don't believe in him. Or how about when he does something we don't think he can, and proves us wrong? We put him down. We always have."

Hermione couldn't believe where this was coming from. Of all the things she expected him to say, this was nowhere what she had anticipated.

"Harry—"

"It's my fault all of this even happened." For a moment, a look of anger passed over his face as he blamed himself for the consequences. "I didn't believe him. He's gone because I didn't listen."

"Harry that's not true. Please—"

"HERMIONE! Listen to me for once!" he barked loudly, finally staring at her with rage.

She didn't dare move a muscle for her fear of his tone. Regardless, she didn't think she was capable with the amount of shock she sustained. Her legs couldn't move even if she wanted to.

"I went against my best friend! Do you not understand!? He confided in me and I let him down! He's been jealous of what, my abilities? What abilities? Oh bugger all with the chosen one shit! For our entire time at Hogwarts he's been wanting to be recognized like I have but what for? Most of the time I act without thinking. I'm rash, I lose control of my emotions and I never asked for any of this!" he said with arms out.

He was now sitting up on the bed. He didn't stop there.

"And you…you chastise and criticize him Hermione and he can't seem to catch a break because all his life he's been criticized to be better! Better than his brothers, better than me, and better than you! The thing is, you're brilliant and he thinks he doesn't deserve you! He is constantly reminded that if one day you realize how different you two are intellectually, you'll leave. We give him every reason to have these thoughts Hermione. And I just realized it."

More tears filled Hermione's eyes. Harry's words didn't just catch her by surprise. They carried pain that directly hit her through her chest, making it unexpectedly hard to breath. The redness in her eyes was more prevalent than ever. Never in all the years of knowing him did he ever speak like this. She felt more defenseless with each passing second.

"But Harry—"

He shook his head rapidly.

"But nothing Hermione! I know what you're gonna say. I've seen you two fall in love together. My point of all of this is that we are the reason he has such negative thoughts about himself and his situation. It's not that we think little of him. He's the heart of our trio. He just thinks he isn't good enough because of our reactions to some of things that happen in our lives."

"You know that's not true! I-I try to make every effort to let him know just how much he means to us. To me Harry! Don't you think I know what I've done or said to make him feel bad!?" she countered sharply.

Tears of anger and frustration fell hard with each retort that she sent his way. Harry didn't seem fazed as his angered expression returned.

"It's always been us bringing him down Hermione. Because of those stupid thoughts of his he now feels he somehow needs to prove himself. Yesterday, if you must know what happened—I went against him. I didn't believe what he told me, but I went along with the charade anyways. And you know what!? He was right! Always right! And now he's gone because of me! He's gone. To fuck knows where. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Then how could you just sit there and not even feel a tinge of obligation to send someone to look for him!? He may be in trouble! He may need our help! How could you possibly know that he's okay!?"

Harry was glowering at Hermione. He remained tight lipped as he couldn't blame her for what she was feeling. In hindsight, perhaps this was not the best way to approach her about what they were facing. He remained tense but uttered a small reply.

"I don't know."

Both remained fixed on each other breathing rapidly with heated expressions. Hermione's sniffles echoed throughout the room. She looked down at the ground and shook her head in disbelief. She turned to walk away but stopped as she turned the doorknob to exit.

"What do you mean you went against him?" she asked, her back facing him.

Harry's breathing slowed and realized the return of the sharp pain in his abdomen. He grunted and laid back down again to rest. He remembered what Ron warned him about regarding Hermione knowing too much. Mike was now gone but he couldn't afford to make another mistake.

Ron had even gone to the extent of stunning Hermione for her own protection and he couldn't even tell her about anything. Harry thought about the rest of the Auror team and whether everything from Deacon's file should have been shared with them.

His thoughts landed on Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family. He had no plan of action and if Ron didn't show up soon, he'd have a lot of explaining to do. He longed for his friend back. The friend he had tried to stun and subdue because of his inability to control his emotions.

"Harry talk to me," spoke Hermione desperately.

His gaze lifted from empty space to her backside. He could see her trembling as she was trying her hardest not to break once more.

He sighed. "I can't inform you about the case—"

"Not good enough. Why did you go against him?" she asked more fully.

There was no chance that he would break, Harry thought. He now had a duty to protect Hermione and while she may have received the short end of the stick, she had no choice but to remain wandering in the dark.

"If you don't tell me, I will inform the entire Weasley family and Robards of what happened here," she warned.

Harry narrowed his gaze at her. "Are you serious Hermione? What is this? Some kind of blackmail?"

She was silent for a moment.

"I need to know where he is. I will not go mad. And I have your wand so don't even think about trying to stop me. In your current state, standing and walking are out of the question."

She continued sniffling and wiped once more at her eyes to avoid any more tears from falling. She had to compose herself and do something about Ron.

"Brilliant. Fucking brilliant. What are you going to do, huh?"

"Take some time to think. I'm gonna go for a walk. I need to clear my head."

"No! Don't even think about it! You don't understand—"

"I understand perfectly. You won't talk me out of it. If you won't give me answers, then I'll look elsewhere. No one will dare mess with me with how I'm feeling right now."

She opened the door and walked out.

"Hermione wait! Grrghh…" he groaned in pain as he touched his abdomen.

"I'm sorry," she said as she closed the door behind her. She went to the loo to quickly wash her face, picked up her beaded bag and jumper and left for the door.

She could still hear Harry screaming her name. For a moment, she thought about the true extent of this new case they were investigating. She needed answers. Anything to ease her pessimistic thoughts about Ron's well-being.

As she exited she realized the mess outside wasn't yet cleaned up. The door was fixed when she moved Harry to the bed but the porch was still destroyed. The bushes on the sides of the house were also wrecked and ditches were now evident on the front lawn. She noticed the large tree near the gate was also damaged.

She tried to reimagine the events that occurred but nothing but a short battle was played in her head between Harry and Ron. She wondered if Harry went against him out in front of their flat.

"What really happened here Ron?" she said to herself.

A quick look up told her that it would be raining again soon as cloudy skies were still evident. She sighed, turned around to face her flat and pointed her wand at it before giving it a quick swish.

" _Reparo!_ "

Soon, the ditches cleared as dirt and grass were again added in them. The large pieces of bark on the ground returned to the tree's trunk. The bushes had once again blossomed more stems and flowers. And the flat's broken porch pieces soon returned to their original state, fixing the last bit of evidence of the small battle from the day before.

Hermione surveyed her work. Normally she would be happy with her magic but on this occasion, it seemed almost impossible for her to even crack a smile.

They were lucky the enchantments held up as she looked around the area and noticed people walking past the street without so much as a notice. Their flat was very much like a small home, but to any muggles in the area, the flat was simply a deserted bungalow with bushes and trees surrounding it.

Hermione and Ron were told when renting it that locals would see what appeared like a small jungle house and didn't dare come near. It wasn't as big as Ron had wanted his home to be but he would have somewhere to live with Hermione in peace and thought it was perfect for the time being.

She began to walk past the front gate and waited to see the perfect time to come out of the enchantments. Feeling sure, she exited calmly and hugged her body tight as she began making her way down the sidewalk. There was no clear destination for Hermione but knew she needed time to think rationally. Her mind went to wild assumptions as to why Ron resulted in leaving through a strange looking vortex.

The first thing she thought of was Death Eaters and the possible return of Voldemort. It seemed unlikely to her since Harry was surprisingly calm despite shouting about how it was their fault that Ron had left. No, she thought. Voldemort was not a part of this. Ron had also mentioned that the situation was perhaps even bigger than the dark lord. Something else was at play here, but what, she pondered.

She then thought about heading to the ministry and asking Gawain Robards about their case. Harry had seemed intensely hesitant to allow her to go to him or Ron's family. It appeared as if they were working alone or had information they simply refused to explain. If this were true, then there would be a risk of jeopardizing the case.

Hermione was so engrossed in her own little world that she failed to see the small boy on a red tricycle up ahead. Hermione finally came out of her thoughts and reacted too late as she walked into him, causing him to fall.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" she said with a surprised and worried tone. She bent over to help him up from the ground.

"Ouch! That weally hurt!" the boy cried out in mild pain. He looked at his elbows and his hands but didn't shed any tears. No scrapes or cuts could be seen on him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going. This is all my fault. Are you hurt?" she asked looking concerned.

"I'm okay." He stood on his feet with Hermione's help and dusted off his trousers. "Pwease be careful next time," the boy said as he jumped back on his tricycle.

Hermione gave an unlikely small smile. He didn't look older than 5 or 6 years old and couldn't seem to pronounce the 'r's' when he spoke which she thought was cute. Her smile faltered as soon as she saw his bleeding lip.

"Hey you're bleeding. Here let me help."

The boy seemed alarmed and touched his lip with his finger. "Oh. It's nothing."

Hermione pulled out a small tissue from her beaded bag and offered it to the boy but he brushed her off. He gave a small smile and went on his way.

She stood from her kneeling position and looked at the boy ride away on his tricycle. She wondered where the boy's mother was as she hardly saw small children playing outside on the busy streets by themselves. Something about him made her smile again as he rode away down the sidewalk. She heard him start singing a familiar song with his cute voice.

"Awound and 'wound the fwont lady's porch

The monkey chased the weasel,

The monkey thought 'twas all in fun

Pop! Goes the weasel."

Hermione's smile turned into a perplexed expression as she looked at him funny, but remained grinning.

"A penny to go in the vortex

A penny for such evil,

That's the way the money goes,

Pop! Goes the weasel."

She furrowed her brow at the boy as she walked toward him. At first she thought she didn't hear him correctly. He continued singing and riding away.

"Up and down the London woad,

In and out of the Eagle,

That's the way the money goes,

Pop! Goes the weasel."

For some reason Hermione felt a knot in her chest. The lyrics the boy was singing were all wrong. Not only were they wrong, it was frighteningly like what occurred the day before.

"I've no time to pwead and pine,

I've no time to wheedle,

Kiss me quick and then I'm gone

Pop! Goes the weasel."

The boy turned around the corner of the street with his tricycle and Hermione followed suite. He couldn't be seen as the wall of the tall building on the corner blocked her view. As she turned the corner she didn't expect to see what she saw.

Emptiness. No one was on the sidewalk save for a few people across on the other side. There was no sign of the boy or his red tricycle as Hermione looked around like crazy.

"Where'd he go?" she asked herself in total bewilderment. She continued to gaze around the street in all directions to nothing but muggles minding their business.

"That song. Weasel? Vortex? Why was he singing it that way? And where's his mum?" she questioned.

On the rooftop of the building on that corner appeared a man overlooking the street below. He saw Hermione bend down to examine something on the floor. At this moment, he retreated away from the edge of the rooftop.

Hermione looked up to the building after finding some bright fresh drops of blood that were left behind on the sidewalk. She remembered back to when she had first reconciled with Ron when he was just called in for this new investigation. She remembered seeing a similar trail of drops in the ministry. But nobody was around. And the little boy was gone.

She stood, took one more look around with a confused face, hugged her body even tighter and continued walking. There was a coffee shop a few blocks away that she was now headed to. She took one last glance back but there was still no sign of the boy or his tricycle.

She stopped in her tracks at the sound of a faint echo of laughing children in the direction of the blood drops. It was very distinct. The laughs and cries sounded a lot like in those horror movies she refused to watch with her parents when she was little. She turned away quickly feeling uneasy and walked without so much as a look back.

Above the building still stood the man with the evil blue eyes and continuing spill of blood from his mouth. His cane-sword remained gripped with both hands, hilt facing up. A smile was cracked from his bright red lips.

"The plan is proceeding as expected," he said in his sinister echoed voice. He turned away from looking at Hermione and swung his sword back and forth.

"Pop!" he said as he hit the sword with great force onto the rooftop. A few feet away was the little boy's tricycle on its side with a wheel spinning uncontrollably. A daunting look came across Legion's face. "Goes the Weasley."


	9. Ron's Revelation

_**Hey everyone! I finally got to finish this chapter (my longest one yet and before the super bowl!f). I recently started school again so it's been stressful but I still find time to write! Now some of you may have trouble understanding this chapter. You'll finally know where the story is headed as more connections will be made and let me just say that the most exciting parts are yet to come! This one has loads of dialogue (pardon me), but it's necessary to carry on. I also know that Hermione hasn't really received much love or action yet but that's gonna begin to change soon as well ;). Also, you'll notice different times after each shift of focus. They're different because the time difference between Louisiana and London is 6 hours so I hope you don't get confused. Anyway, follow me on Tumblr (guyfawkesthephoenix) for updates on the story! Feel free to ask me anything you'd like as well. Please review! That way I at least know you're enjoy the story! :D Okay I rambled long enough…on with the story!**_

 _ **All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Valiant Comics.**_

* * *

 _August 27, 2000 (3:48 pm)_

 _Down St. Underground Station – London, England_

The sounds of silence radiated through the dimly lit room before the loud thunder threatening above shook the wary Jack out of his thoughts. The abandoned underground tube station made it loudly audible as the puttering sound of rain continued echoing through the sewer pipes. Like always, he had been in what he considered his private study, writing and documenting in his diary the very sick cognition in his mind.

To him, it had felt like he had lived ten lifetimes during his stretch in the darkness. The day will be forever planted in his mind, the inconceivable circumstance that was shown to him on that occasion. The day when his master came to him with an opportunity unlike any other. Life after death was now possible for him.

To believe he had questioned such a man. No, a deity. He couldn't believe how close he had been to eternal suffering and instead was given a chance to obtain what he had always wanted. The bloody sacrifice he had invoked to Mary Kelly and himself on that day was certainly not his last as four more victims also succumbed to his knife since his return.

He flipped the pages in his journal back to the date when he was first consumed by the darkness. November 9, 1888—the date his master had descended from hell. So much had changed since then. Upon returning from that heinous place he had to find a new refuge since the old sewers were now overrun by a new tube station.

Down Street Station, however, was perfect. He could continue stalking and luring women into the dark with empty promises and lies. To ultimately bring them to their demise for his master's enjoyment. He was told to continue with his murders, a symbol of what was to come when it was time for the Five to open the way. The way for his master's immortal and monstrous army.

It had been tricky, however, to continue murdering women with the constant new surveillance by two individuals he was warned about. He had caught Ron Weasley and Harry Potter in his abandoned underground station entrance apparently looking for any evidence on him. It appeared the Shadow Man his master spoke of was already ahead of the race and provided some important details to them both—about none other than himself. For the time being, he remained hidden in his new hideout to avoid ruining his master's incredible plan for Armageddon.

How things had changed, he thought. Nature, technology, even the meaningless people above the abandoned station he now housed. He read plenty about history and architecture, especially after coming back into the world of the living. He was thirsty for knowledge and knew he had to fit in to the new society he was now thrown in.

This abandoned station was perfect for him. There was no in or out for anyone but him. He had made himself a similar room to when he was in 1888. A dark room with hundreds of passageways leading to the underground station and the sewers. He had studied and traveled every single one of them since his return.

The room was dark, unkempt, and reeked of a foul odor from the sewage waters. Like the room in 1888, a single wooden table and chair were placed in the middle of the room lit by a small gas lamp. Hundreds of pieces of parchment and torn pieces of paper were scattered all over the room. It was filthy, yet he felt comfortable in his new makeshift home. It was almost an exact replica as his old hideout. Even his architectural drawings of his master's asylum were stuck scattered on the four green brick walls of the room. It looked like a mad scientist's lair.

Save for a door that led out to the sewers and the rest of the underground station, there was something else, something terrifying beyond belief in the room. It was a display appearing to be the top half of an old dried up cachectic corpse, clearly having died from suffering. It had no eyes, teeth or tongue and was attached to the wall opposite of the door. The abdomen was split open as its ribcage and organs were also missing. A strange looking mechanical device was implanted inside the gaping hole instead. The half corpse was hung on the murky wall by cables that closely resembled human nerves.

The intimidating structure was now overlooking Jack the Ripper's back as he continued writing in his forsaken journal. A hard knock on the door made him jump up instantly raising his giant butcher knife in defense. He gulped nervously and had a panicked expression. He knew that there could only be one person capable of knocking on his door. He heard more hard knocking, this time louder than the last.

"Who's there!? How did you find this place!?" he questioned loudly.

There was nothing heard but the continued sounds of raindrops hitting the sewer pipes, further increasing his anxiety. His body trembled, but be didn't feel fear, only anticipation. The small seconds of waiting were driving him mad.

The door swung open on its own and revealed the evil man with the piercing blue eyes and sword-cane. His mouth continued pouring blood, exposing the man's evil heart. He entered without a word and looked around the dimly lit room at the tall drawings of his asylum.

"Master…" said Jack as he lowered his butcher knife, got on one knee and bowed his head as if kneeling for royalty.

"You've been expecting me. Stand," said Legion with his sinister echoed voice that resonated menacing shrieks around the room.

Chills were sent down Jack's spine every time he heard his master speak. He promptly got back up on his feet and faced the wicked man.

"It's time. You know what to do," he spoke.

Jack nodded.

"Yes master."

"Good. Go forth then. For we are many."

Jack kneeled once more and bowed his head.

"For we are many!" he exclaimed.

As he looked up while still on one knee, Legion was gone.

* * *

 _August 27, 2000 (10:03 am)_

 _The Church on the Hill – Bayou Paradis, Louisiana, United States_

So much had been dropped on him in the last few hours. Ron was sitting over the edge of the small pier where Mike stationed the boat. Nothing could have prepared him for the horrors he was told only moments ago. Everything Nettie had explained to him in detail was unimaginable. He continued to rub his eyes in frustration as her words were repeated in his head.

"I hope you understand how fragile the world is," Nettie spoke, startling Ron out of his thoughts.

He jumped and turned quickly, but remained calm when he saw it was only her. She had allowed him to explore the small area around the church and the trail Mike had used to carry him. After a bit of hesitation from his part, he figured that she was not a threat. She had accompanied him around the church and let him walk back down to the pier with one of her dogs following him.

"You know what you must do. As difficult it is to comprehend everything, it is your destiny."

Ron looked down, contemplating what to say. What could he say? He was plundered with information. Yet, it did make some hint of sense. Not his role in how huge his case really was, but the rest of the mumbo jumbo he had heard first. She had proof to back every retort, every attempt to shoot down her wild delusions. No, he thought. It had to be all true.

"But why me? That's what I don't understand! Of all people, anyone, even Harry! He's the one that does the saving the world thing, not me. I'm just…Ron. I may have helped him defeat Voldemort in the past but even then, I didn't do much."

Nettie walked close to the edge of the pier.

"You continue to doubt yourself. It was the decision of the ancients to choose you in aiding Mike fulfill his. There is much more about this prophecy that even I don't quite understand but it must be you. The Dark Souls are far too powerful for Mike to handle without losing himself in the process. We can't underestimate this evil continuing to scourge this world. The five mortal men you seek are the root of this new evil. We brought you here for this very reason. It's time for you to prove your worth. Not to me, your friends, or anyone else. But to yourself Ron."

He turned back around away from her. He took a minute to admire the change of scenery from England. The waters were murky, yet calm. Algae was evidently present on the water as well as on the trees sprouting from underneath. He then gazed at the red sky and noted how different it was in comparison from his own home. He closed his eyes. The sound of buzzing dragonflies and ducks quacking were heard in the distance.

Upon opening them again, he still felt Nettie's presence behind him. He was told he had a choice. Normally in situations like these no one gets to have a say. However, Ron was intrigued. He had learned so much in the few hours he had spent with Nettie about voodoo and the history that shaped his world. Not even his time in Hogwarts could compare to the knowledge he now possessed. He wanted to follow this. After all, it was his and Harry's case. But how would the rest of his team react to the news? What would Harry say? And Hermione? He turned to face Nettie again.

"What about Hermione? And Harry? I can't just ignore them. They'll ask questions. My boss, Gawain Robards, he'll ask questions. They can help, I know they can," said Ron.

"You only think they can, but what they can't do is what you're destined to accomplish. This is no easy task. If I wanted, I could have entrusted this burden to some other asshole pretending to be heroic. You know about my power already and how serious this must be to have me be useless in the world of the dead. No, it must be you Ron. I trust you know by now that not just anyone can cross between both worlds. No amount of any elixir of life or spell can bring the dead back to life. Even the resurrection stone is useless. That is the law of nature, a balance must be maintained," she said.

"But I need them with me!" argued Ron. "I can't do this alone. If Mike really needs my help and what you say is true about Deadside, I'll need them! They needed me in the past. I need them now for the future."

Nettie sighed and shook her head. There was no convincing Ron to take this responsibility on his own. She thought for a while about the consequences if he were to have his friends aiding him. She rubbed her chin and looked at the still water when something suddenly came to her mind. She looked back to face him.

"Know that your friends are at great risk with this. They cannot go with you to that damned place. Even I, as useless as I am, cannot go. Still, perhaps there may be a way for them to aide you in your quest. Not the Aurors in your division. But the Potter boy may be of some help."

Ron looked at her with a surprised face.

"What about Hermione? I can't keep doing this to her. I fucking stunned her because of Mike's warning! I've lied and been avoiding her this past week. Just think about how she'll be when I get back. If I even get back. She doesn't deserve any of this. I-I don't deserve her…but she needs to know!" he pleaded her with convincing eyes.

Nettie stared intently at Ron's fierce gaze. There were details that she continued to omit from him during their discussion that pertained to Hermione. She began walking away from the pier.

"Ms. Granger's fate is in great danger as well as every living soul on this earth. I'm sorry it had to come to you taking action against her, but it's necessary. The more people that know about us, the more dangerous it will be. The reason we aren't disclosing anything to her is for her own safety. Even if it will mean losing her love. Would you have me sacrifice every soul on this earth for her?"

Ron wasn't about to give up trying to convince her. Nettie continued to walk away and was soon getting close to the trail.

"No…but…I need her. She has always believed in me. I can't fail her. I won't. Not now."

She stopped and turned around once more. She held a keenly look at him. Her eyes shined that aqua glow once more for a quick moment.

Ron gulped.

"Are you sure you can protect her? You might not even be able to protect yourself…"

"I can and will. With my life if necessary. She means everything to me and more. If it means keeping her safe, safe under my hands and Harry's…then I'll do it," he said boldly.

Nettie cracked a smile. But it wasn't a pleasant smile. This smile carried satisfaction and a hint of depravity. Such deceit that Ron wasn't yet aware of her true motives. She moved her gaze to the murky waters beside him.

"Time passes. People move…like a river's flow. It never ends. The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person. But no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days. It's something that grows over time. A true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition; young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth."

Ron moved his gaze in the direction Nettie was staring at and noticed the water was no longer murky, but clear. He stared in awe at the sudden change and turned back to face her again. He caught her smiling. He turned again to face the water. Except now it was no longer clear. It appeared dark and dirty, just how it was before.

"Come then. We must act quickly. I can already tell there is no changing your mind. Your love for Ms. Granger might just prove to be either good motivation or your downfall. I think I know of a way for this to work," she said, motioning with her hand for him to follow.

Ron looked back once more at the murky waters before getting up quickly to follow her. They headed back up the trail to the church.

"I do hope you recall the riot in the Texas prison with three of the five serial killers," she said.

Ron frowned.

"I actually forgot about that. It's been almost two weeks, hasn't it? I would have thought muggle authorities try entering since last week."

"They did. Here in America we have a muggle police division called S.W.A.T. and another more advanced military group called the National Guard. Both tried to subdue the inmates and take back control of the prison. Let's just say the three prisoners we're interested in have been much more active since then..." Nettie spoke, looking very much pissed off.

Ron appeared surprised at her reaction.

"What happened?" he asked.

She shook her head as she raised her arms in frustration and let them fall to her sides.

"They're all dead. Hostages too. Like I said, time is not on our side. And you and Mike still have one hundred and twenty Dark Souls to find. That's before you two can even deal with those sons of bitches."

Ron remembered what she had mentioned about the five killers of his case and was in deep thought about the ongoing prison situation. It appeared that muggle authorities did in fact enter, although with no such luck.

"When did this happen?" he continued asking.

"A few days ago. The three serial killers have formed an invisible blockade around the prison. Yes, it's some form of voodoo. It's the aura of the voodoo they use that led MACUSA and your Auror Department to take notice in the first place of the murders they committed. It feels strongly similar to the death curse that you know."

"Bloody hell…so that's why—"

"Yes. As you can see, MACUSA will attempt to enter next as well. We need to hurry and put an end to their shit. But as you and Mike currently are right now, it's useless. Their hearts have been tainted by the evilness of the Dark Souls. They're immortal power is too great for you both to take on right now. Confronting them will only bring certain death. Mike cannot die so it'll just be a never-ending cycle. And you can. I don't want this to be for nothing. Only he can take them down with his shadow powers, but after finding every govi in Deadside and taking the Dark Soul within. The Five will harness this power if you two don't act soon. You must go quickly Ron."

He nodded in acknowledgement. It appeared that Nettie would send him on his way back to his flat after all. He knew the plan and was ready to take drastic action. He would inform Harry and Hermione about everything. He required their help. And since time was not on their side, he needed to act fast.

"I've already told you my conditions. If my friends can help me, I can help you," he said.

The church came to view.

"Let's send you on your way then. I'll tell you what you must do."

* * *

 _August 27, 2000 (3:58 pm)_

 _Muggle Coffee Shop – London, England_

Hermione continued gazing at the heavy rainfall through the coffee shop window. She specifically liked sitting near the window as it often brought comfort to her, but it seemed almost impossible on this occasion. She felt somber and still couldn't quite get over what happened some time ago.

She had stumbled onto a small boy riding carelessly on a tricycle that suddenly disappeared with the turn of a street corner. There was nothing but complete emptiness, almost as if he had vanished into thin air. Then she saw the trail of blood again. She thought it made a pattern, but couldn't quite understand why there would be fresh drops if no one was around. The little boy also seemed taken aback when she told him he was bleeding from his lip. It's as if he didn't want her to see the blood. It all felt too strange, thought Hermione.

Then there were the sounds of laughing children, presumably laughing at her. Hermione had tried to get rid of the vile and creepy sounds from her head but no matter how hard she tried, she could still hear them. Nobody was around—she had to remember that. She couldn't get lost in her own little world, suddenly tormented by her mental thoughts. She had to maintain a cool head, but with everything going on between her and Ron, it just seemed impossible.

She came to a decision after spending a few hours vicariously thinking in the coffee shop. She would not go to the Weasley's nor to the Auror office in regards to the case, but she wasn't about to give up trying to convince Harry to relinquish more information. He said that it was primarily his fault that Ron left, but where did he go? Where could he have gone?

There was a massive secret behind this case that she just had to find out for herself. It appeared only Harry and Ron knew about it, because if the rest of the team knew, then Harry would have definitely called them in to search for Ron. No, she thought. She would find him on her own terms. And not just find him. She was already thinking about ways to confront him about what he had done to her.

Their relationship had reached lows in the past, namely the time he had walked out on her during the horcrux hunt, but this was different. She began questioning if they were even right for one another. She tried so hard not to overanalyze the circumstance but his behavior made it excruciatingly difficult to endure much more. She was already tired with the shouting and the fighting and lying only added more fire to the flame.

Perhaps their flare was gone, she thought. Perhaps all they needed was some real time to themselves to rediscover what they once were. She believed that 7 years of friendship would be enough to sustain them through the most difficult of times, yet there she was, sitting in a coffee shop all on her own gazing at the rain fall through the window.

There was something about the rain that reminded her of him. Rain was unpredictable, just like Ron. It could be peaceful and astonishing one moment, then suddenly turn into an uproar and become passionate. Hermione liked that about him though. She had stopped trying to figure him out as time after time he continued to amaze her. She truly didn't deserve his love, she thought. Even Harry implied a similar thought with his outburst.

Hermione had spent the first few minutes trying to swallow the massive pill that he had given her. She wondered if he did in fact have a point about being too critical. Then she was reminded of Ginny's words about what Fred had thought of them together. Her argument to Harry was that her reactions and accusations to Ron's abilities were not intended to inflict pain. Maybe they did without her realizing it.

The tone of surprise. She shouldn't have to be anymore, but she didn't mean to react negatively. He had grown into a fine young wizard, but nonetheless there she was, continuing to critique him. The two sides of her thinking just wouldn't leave her mind. There were so many things to figure out, but her walk failed to clear her head. Instead, it just made her feel even more awful and morose.

She sighed and tried not to reciprocate the clouds' tears. She sniffled a bit but remembered she was in public and didn't dare break down in there. She was stronger than that. A decision had been made to go back and talk it out with Harry. She had to show him that he could trust her. That was never a problem, but it seemed this time, this specific investigation made it almost impossible.

Hermione had to find out what it was about this case that troubled Ron the last couple of days. As soon as the storm subsided, she would be on her way, she thought. She wouldn't turn to anyone else for the sake of their investigation and their secrets. Although she had to find a way to convince Harry to speak. And she knew of only one way. An unethical choice. But she had to do it for Ron. Harry had warned her about leaving, so this somehow still indirectly involved her.

Hermione was also afraid to go to her parents. This was one time where going to them only caused more problems, but where else could she go? She didn't want to have a repeat of the horcrux hunt. Even though it seemed right now she was enduring something similar. Ron had left through a strange vortex and Harry had ended up badly hurt on the ground. She couldn't bring herself to believe Ron had hurt Harry. Then again, he had perhaps hurt her even more than the wounds Harry had faced. Anything was possible.

And then there was that song the little boy had been singing. _Pop goes the weasel_. It couldn't be coincidence that he sung it in a way that paralleled the events that occurred while she was unconscious. And to disappear so suddenly without so much as a parent in sight. No, something was terribly wrong.

The coffee shop's bell tingling shook Hermione out of her thoughts for a quick moment. She looked toward the front door and saw a man entering with wet clothes. Briefly, everyone in the coffee shop looked at the disheveled man's appearance.

"So sorry! Forgot my umbrella," he addressed out loud while hanging up his coat on the hangar pole.

Hermione saw some of the employees roll their eyes at having to clean the wet, puddled floor. The man walked toward the counter and shot a quick smile at Hermione on his way. She returned his smile, but it faltered quickly. He was an older man, looked to be in his mid to late 30's and sported an old-fashioned chevron mustache. He wore out-fashioned jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with two green stripes around the bicep area. Hermione also noticed his short, black hair parting down the middle—a classic look from an older era.

She moved her attention away from the man and back out the window to the rain. She sighed once more, but knew what she had to do. She would attempt at least once more in convincing Harry to tell her about their case, although she knew he wouldn't let up easily. A few drops of veritaserum would do the trick, but she contemplated on the morality of using it. It wasn't right. Her perseverance, however, said otherwise.

Harry would always be her best friend and knew this wasn't okay in the least. But with each passing hour worrying about Ron's well-being, she needed to act. Her mind then wandered to what her parents would think about this. She had made a promise to them that nothing like Voldemort's rise to power would ever happen again and dearly feared for their life. Ron had mentioned in his last moment that this was probably bigger than the dark lord himself. She didn't know what to expect. What new evil could possibly be worse than him?

Certain loud voices shook Hermione out of her thoughts again.

"Sir, I'm afraid you don't have enough for the coffee," said the cashier.

The man looked at her with a saddened expression.

"Please ma'am! I beg you! I need the rest of my money to catch the tube to visit my sister. I wanted to sit down for some coffee while the rain eases off. Please can you let me off this one time? I swear I'll come by tomorrow to pay for it, honest!"

Hermione saw the cashier shake her head.

"Sorry sir, but I can't. It's store policy."

The man groaned in disappointment as he walked away shamefully. Hermione saw his gloomy face and stood immediately.

"Here," she said handing the man a few pounds to pay for his coffee.

The man gazed at the money and then back at her with bright eyes.

"Oh no! Young lady, I can't. It's my fault for forgetting my wallet. I can't accept," he said, waving no with his hands.

Hermione smiled.

"It's okay, really. Take it. I'm probably gonna spend it on something useless anyway. Please, I insist," she urged.

The man continued to look at her skeptically.

"That's so kind of you! But are you sure? I don't mean to impose…"

Hermione gave a short laugh and placed the money in the man's hand.

"I won't take no for an answer. Please, go buy yourself that coffee," she said, beaming.

The man looked delighted and gave a short laugh followed by a grateful expression.

"Well if you insist! I can't thank you enough," he replied as he made his way back to the counter.

Hermione saw him leave and continued smiling at the good act she did. She retreated to her small table by the window and suddenly felt consumed by sadness once more. For those few seconds, she had forgotten about her problems. The rain didn't seem to let up as it continued falling forcefully. She looked up at the dark clouds and for some reason remembered they were the same shade as the day before.

The uneasy day she found Harry on the floor injured beyond belief and her love leaving her through some makeshift vortex. The tears were evident once more in her eyes and no matter how hard she tried to stop them from escaping this time, she just couldn't anymore.

She wasn't making any noises, but to her, the tears hitting the table sounded like the rumbling roars of thunder vibrating outside. She rubbed her eyes once more and failed to notice the figure standing behind her. The man with the thick chevron mustache had come back, drink in hand. He coughed a bit loudly.

"Ahem, pardon me. I know it's not any of my business, but are you alright? I knew it wasn't okay to accept your money…" he said looking down with guilt.

Hermione did a quick turn to see him and faced the window again promptly to avoid the man's gaze. She gave a small laugh and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She noticed through the window's reflection that the man could still see her face. She whispered a quiet "bloody hell" under her breath, cursing the window. She gave another small laugh and turned, hoping not to give the impression that she was in tears a few seconds ago.

"Oh no! It's quite alright. And I'm fine thank you. It's just…I remembered something and I guess I just became overwhelmed with emotion," she said a little too quickly, trying to smile it off.

The man still gave her a rather genuine concerned look.

"Hmmm…okay. I know this seems silly, but maybe I can offer an ear for a few minutes? I want to repay you for the coffee. Only if you want that is, I respect a woman and her privacy. It's just…it's not every day a young pretty girl comes to a coffee shop to escape her thoughts."

Hermione was surprised at how well the man could read her and softly blushed at his compliment.

"I'm so sorry for being rude. My name's John. John G. Peirce. And thank you again for the money. Not many good people nowadays it seems."

Hermione smiled.

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help. And thank you for asking if I was okay. I am, really. Just needed some time for myself. Oh, and I'm terribly sorry! I'm Hermione," she said offering her hand, looking slightly embarrassed.

He took it and shook her hand rigorously.

"Hermione? Hermione Gra—I mean great! What a great and lovely name! Truly unique! Nice to meet you too! Let me guess…could this unsettled feeling be about a certain boy?" he asked gleamingly.

Hermione looked down with crimson cheeks and grinned. John looked relieved that she hadn't noticed his accidental slip.

"I guess I'm quite obvious. But I suppose you're correct."

John smiled at correctly identifying her problem.

"Ah, thought so. Umm…if you don't mind?" he asked while pointing to the seat opposite of her.

"Oh please," insisted Hermione.

John thanked her as he took a seat opposite of her and looked out the window at the pouring rain. The very same storm that brought him out of his thoughts in his hideout. He looked at her and smiled.

"I can't thank you enough for the coffee, really. It's great stuff here. Probably good enough to help ease some boyfriend troubles."

Hermione chuckled and drank a bit out of her cup.

"You got that right," she said with a smirk.

John nodded.

"So your boyfriend? What did he do wrong? I figure it's always a man's fault for a woman's troubles. We'll never learn," he said with a shake of his head.

"Well…" started Hermione. She felt a bit hesitant to continue the conversation with this man she just met only moments ago. It was odd talking to a complete stranger about her troubles. She also figured maybe this is what she needed to think things clearly. There was also something trusting about this man that she sensed. He looked scholarly and full of knowledge. Hermione's father always did tell her that the best knowledge was found in the strangest of places.

"He didn't necessarily do something wrong. He…well…he left," she spoke, looking down at her cup wistfully.

John gave her a confused look.

"He left? Where to?"

"I'm not sure," responded Hermione, turning her gaze outside.

He followed her gaze out the window and moved it back at her brown grief-stricken eyes.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that," he muttered, showing a heartening expression.

Hermione gave a small smile, having trouble to look him in the eye for fear of crying again.

"Thank you."

John tilted his head to the side to catch her attention.

"You know, the one's that love us, really never leave us. Without knowing all the details, it may be hard to see it from their perspective. Oftentimes, I have found myself contemplating over what could have been or why something never came to be. As I got older I thought to myself, 'what would I have done if I were in their shoes?' There's no real way of knowing. And that's where the heavy thinking commences. The thought of them elsewhere and not in your in arms. It's inevitable, I think. To come so far and acquire so little. That's just the way things are sometimes."

Hermione was astonished at what the man was saying. It's as if he was reading her mind. That was nearly exactly how she felt at that given moment.

He continued.

"But still, life goes on. All we can do is pick up where we left off and continue living, for ourselves if not for them."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"There's a big chance I'll see him again. I know I will. I have a strong feeling. It's just…this was so sudden. Lately it feels like I've been kept in the dark about everything," she said.

 _No, you haven't been kept in the dark. Not yet. Not even close._ John thought.

"I know that feeling," he said. "You just grow tired of the lies. I'm sorry. No one deserves to be going through that. I hope you can find your peace."

"That's real kind of you John. Thank you. You seem to know a lot about this sort of thing," she said giving him another smile.

John smiled too and looked down sheepishly.

"I once was a young bloke myself. Full of inspiration and a thirst for knowledge. Nothing could have prepared me for love, however. It's such a strange and wonderful feeling."

"Does that mean you're married?" asked Hermione. "I'm sorry if I'm being too intrusive…"

John took a sip of his coffee and waved his index finger side to side, signaling a 'no.'

"Oh, not at all! I don't mind! But no, I was never married. Like you, I also had someone I cared dearly for. A woman. My great love. She was…taken from me," he said looking down at his hands with a pained look on his face.

"Oh my goodness, is she alright?" Hermione asked concernedly.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, she passed on from this world."

Hermione raised her hand to cover her mouth in shock. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! My condolences…"

The man offered her a small smile and thanked her. He looked out the window with another smile as if remembering fond memories of them together.

"Her name was Marie Nicholas. It's funny, the rain always reminds me of her. She could be loud one minute and the next…absolute peacefulness. She was wonderful."

Hermione couldn't contain her smile as small tears reached the corner of her eyes. The man had just mentioned exactly how she felt about Ron. She was just astounded at how well he was able to read her. Talk about coincidence, she thought. She suddenly gave a small laugh and shook her head. John grinned and tilted his head to the side in confusion, trying to figure out what was funny.

"I'm sorry, it's just…the way you talk about her—that's the way I feel about Ron," said Hermione.

"Ah, so he's got a name. Ron, you say? Well I hope he comes back to you. Whatever he did, I'm sure there is a proper explanation for it. And if not, remember what makes you happy. Whether it's with him or without him—that is up to you," he said while taking one last sip of his coffee.

"I'll keep that in mind," spoke Hermione softly.

"Well, I think I better be on my way. I've got to visit my sister. It was a pleasure talking to you. And thank you for the coffee. You're a real wonderful person Hermione. And have an even more lovely name! Hermione…ah yes…very lovely," he said with such affection.

Hermione felt her ears get warm and blushed at his compliment again. He stood up, and she followed suite. He extended his hand and she shook it once more.

"Take care, Hermione. I hope everything works out for you. Until next time," he said.

"You too John. It was a pleasure."

He smiled once more before walking away to pick up his coat and exit the shop. Hermione watched him walking away nonchalantly across the street.

"Hmm…Marie Nicholas? Where have I heard that name before? I know it sounds familiar," she said scrunching her eyebrows. She continued to gaze at John's backside until he turned a corner down the street.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and drank the last bit of her coffee. While gazing out the window, it became apparent to her that the rain would not subside anytime soon. She decided to simply walk to a nearby alley and apparate home.

After talking to the man, she felt a bit better about her situation but knew she still had something to do. An idea suddenly came to her mind that wouldn't require any veritaserum. She rummaged through her beaded bag and found what she was looking for. It was an extendable ear George had given her. She nodded to herself and placed it back in her beaded bag. Hermione stood to pick up her jumper and quietly exited the coffee shop.

While walking in the opposite direction of John she failed to notice him staring at her walking away from around the corner. He had an evil look to his eye and proceeded to follow her, keeping a good distance away from being seen.

"Yes…such a lovely name indeed…"

* * *

 _August 27, 2000 (4:12 pm)_

 _Ron and Hermione's Flat – London, England_

Harry looked at himself through the mirror in the bedroom. He lifted his shirt to survey his injuries from the day before but for some reason they were no longer evident. After shouting his lungs out to prevent Hermione from leaving, he had to stop because of his abdominal pain. He had tried to get up and move but his injuries were too severe to allow him.

All he could do was lay in bed, contemplating about Ron's whereabouts and what Hermione's next course of action would be. This had gone on for several hours until Harry felt a strange sensation out of the blue. He felt well—better, possibly new and improved.

At first he thought it had been Hermione's healing spell, but it couldn't have worked that quickly. That's when he jumped out of bed and surveyed his body of any indication of his unexpected health improvement.

"I'm fine. But how? I couldn't even sit up moments ago," he said with a confused look on his face.

He turned his gaze away from the mirror as he heard the sound of someone apparating outside the front door.

"Hermione," he spoke.

Fixing his shirt, he opened the bedroom door and was about to storm out the flat when someone stopped him in his tracks, leaving him completely stunned. Harry wasn't prepared to see what he saw as his jaw dropped. It was Ron.

"Ron!? What happened! Where have you been!?"

Ron smiled and went to over to give his best mate a manly hug. Harry gave him a soft punch to his chest.

"My gosh mate, you're alright! But what about Mike? And the vortex? Where did it lead to? What the hell happened!?" asked Harry, who couldn't stop pestering him with hundreds of questions.

Ron stood there with a half grin as he rubbed the back of his head. He ignored him to take a good look around the living room.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked.

Harry's astonished face turned into a frown as he looked down. His joy dissipated as he remembered she had left a few hours ago.

"Umm…she left. She said she needed to clear her head for a bit. I don't actually know where she went, but she's bloody torn about the whole thing mate. She wouldn't stop asking questions! She saw almost everything! Even I almost broke..."

"Asking a lot of questions? A bit like you are now then?" Ron said with a smirk.

Harry gave him another punch, this time in the arm that only made Ron laugh much more.

"Enough of that. What happened? I was on that bloody bed of yours for hours after you left. Hermione helped of course, except…I don't know. I don't think I've ever seen her this sad. It was a bit like the horcrux hunt if I'm honest."

Ron's demeanor changed completely as his smile turned into that of deep concern. His face showed that he suddenly remembered something and looked a bit worried. He turned away from Harry and was about to walk back outside. Harry grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey wait! Where are you headed off to now? You had us worried! Where have you been?"

Ron turned back around to face him. Harry saw that his face looked much different than usual. There was something off about him.

"Sorry mate. It's just…Hermione might be in danger. You're not gonna believe this. Our case, the serial killer in muggle London…I don't even know where to begin. It's so much more than what we thought it was. So much more. I thought we had solid details with the files Mike gave me but no. Harry you don't understand…"

Ron displayed a face full of terror and shock. It was almost as if he was traumatized by something he saw. Harry looked at him fixedly.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Where's Hermione Harry!? She must have told you something! She needs to be here. She needs to know!"

Harry furrowed his brow in bewilderment.

"Ron, what happened that's got you all paranoid? Seriously mate you look like you've just seen Aragog. Talk to me."

Ron maintained a serious and panicked expression while looking around the flat. It was almost as if he was searching for someone that could be overhearing their conversation.

"Harry you don't understand! Hermione must know about everything! There's so much more that I've learned. I have a feeling she has a role in the prophecy as well!"

"What do you mean you're gonna let Hermione know? What about what Mike said? And you mean to tell me you found out more about this prophecy? Bloody hell Ron, tell me something! Anything! What have you got?" spoke a distressed Harry.

Ron shook his head and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders a bit too harshly.

"Forget about what Mike said! I'll tell you what happened, but I need Hermione here. Did she tell you when she was coming back?"

Harry was taken aback and shook his head.

"No. She took my wand too. I was literally too weak to even sit up straight. But look," he motioned to his body looking up and down. "I'm all better now. Better than before. Like out of nowhere, I just felt excellent. How's that even possible? I should've been in St Mungo's."

"Listen, I'll explain that later. Right now, we have to go and find Hermione!"

"So something did happen to me! What was it? And it's already been a couple of hours since she left. I'm sure she'll be home soon. But seriously, don't just brush me off like nothing happened to you when you went through the vortex. C'mon Ron talk to me! We can talk to Hermione when she arrives. The suspense is fucking killing me you git!"

Ron thought for a quick minute, looking hesitant. He finally let go of Harry's shoulders and walked towards the living room's window. He moved past Hermione's comfy chair and took a quick glance outside. His eyes scanned the front gate of the flat and around the street. It was empty. He closed the curtains and turned back to look at him.

"Fine. Let's go into the kitchen," he said as he walked directly to the sliding doors to peek through a small gap in the drapes. "And have a seat. What I'm about to tell you is gonna sound mental."

Harry followed him into the kitchen and took a seat. He looked at him curiously as his behavior continued to be suspicious. This time he would make a better attempt in believing anything he had to say. He wasn't sure what could have made him act like this, but he could tell it was serious.

"Right. Let's hear it then."

Ron pulled out his wand and gave it a flick. " _Accio muggle report!_ "

From underneath the couch in the living room, the report of the five serial killers came flying to Ron's hand.

"We're gonna need this."

"Okay. C'mon then! What happened?" Harry urged.

Ron nodded.

"Right. Before I get to the report, I guess I'll start off with who Nettie really is."

"The woman we looked up in the archives?"

"Yes. Remember her real name? Anjenetta Grampion? Well yeah, Nettie is her nickname. She's also known as Agnetta."

Harry frowned.

"I kinda figured that out myself already mate."

"I know. Just stay with me. You know how the photo we saw of her in the ministry was centuries old? Well that's really her. But when I saw her, she looked entirely different."

"Wait, you saw her?" asked a surprised Harry. "And different? How so?"

Ron nodded as he thought about the details.

"I met her, yeah. I'll get to that in a bit. Well apparently, she's not a witch or a muggle. Remember how I told you that Mike also said he wasn't a wizard? Yet, he had the power to reflect our spells?"

Harry looked away from him as a bit of anger showed on his face at the mention of Mike's impermeability. He nodded as he remembered their brief battle on the rooftop and in front of Ron's flat. He had reflected almost every curse and spell with ease.

"They don't use magic. They practice something entirely different called voodoo," said Ron in an earnest tone.

Harry's gaze turned back to Ron as he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He tilted his head and gave him a peculiar look as he thought he might have misunderstood.

"Ron, voodoo? I've heard of that before. But it's not like the magic that you and I know, the kind we are born with. It's—"

"Evil, I know. She told me all about it. Harry, don't freak out mate, but Nettie was born hundreds of years ago. Back during the early slave trade days! She was born with these weird abilities it seems. A bit how young children are discovering their magic you know? But her magic was entirely different. She told me she was forced to suppress it by her family and master. Her family was enslaved so you can't even begin to imagine how bad she had it. But she didn't turn into an Obscurial like we learned in school which is the weird part. Anyway, one day, a strange woman bought her from their family's master at the time and she was separated from her family. She was shipped away to live with this woman and never saw her family again. Talk about rough childhood. Said this new master was the one who taught her everything but most importantly, how to harness her abilities by practicing voodoo for evil. She called it being a voodoo priestess."

Harry's heart raced as he was taking the short story in. He displayed various looks on his face as it contorted after Ron went into detail.

"Voodoo priestess? Born hundreds of years ago? But how could you be sure that she's telling the truth?" he asked skeptically. "You were right. This does sound mental."

"Believe me mate, I saw everything! Her power…blimey. But wait, I'm not done! When her master died a few years later, Nettie took her place when she was of age. Except now she used her voodoo powers for good. She even told me all about the magical and non-magical events in history leading up until now. She's known about everything going on with both worlds Harry! Talked about some muggle wars that were fought. Not to mention the International Statute of Secrecy, Rappaport's Law, Grindelwald, hell even Voldemort!"

Harry started to shake his head with a small grin as he couldn't possibly bring himself to believe what he was saying. These were bold statements that were unheard of.

"But how? How's that even possible? How is it that the ministry hasn't found out any more information about her or this voodoo stuff? They would've at least found something!"

"Exactly! Why hasn't anyone ever noticed? Well for one, she lives in America. In a deep hidden Bayou in the state of Louisiana—I think that's what it was called. So it's within MACUSA's jurisdiction, not our ministry's. But you're right. Not even they have any further information on her. I know this because that's where I was the entire time I was gone."

Harry's jaw dropped as he couldn't retain the astonishment on his face.

"You were in America!? What the hell were you doing there!?"

Ron placed his hand up to stop him.

"Relax. I'll tell you what happened, but let me finish you prat! Anyway, we can't underestimate Nettie. I'm telling you…her power—it's like nothing I've ever seen before! To think that Dumbledore might even be inferior to her..."

Harry gave a short laugh in amusement.

"Okay, now I know you're barking!" he said with a shake of his head.

"It's true! She didn't disclose the details of her voodoo shit or how she could live this long, but I'm telling the truth! And she's nothing like the photo we saw in the ministry. She's different. She's this young black woman, gorgeous. Heavy African accent and everything."

Harry took a minute to think about what Ron was saying now. On one hand, he had made a mental note to himself earlier to take him more seriously. But how could he if his best friend was describing some pretty unrealistic scenarios. He still wasn't told why he was behaving the way he was.

He looked back up at Ron as he continued speaking.

"Check this out. Now this is bloody creepy and will give you a sense of how mad she is. Supposedly, she looks young and dreamy because she's inhabiting someone else's body. Said she took some woman's soul or something for trying to double cross her some time ago."

Harry rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ron…I want to believe you, really I do. It's just…what you're saying is so bizarre! Taking souls now, are you serious!?"

"It's true you arse!" countered Ron eagerly. "I'm guessing she killed her with voodoo and took her body."

"But then how is that she's been able to stay as young as you say she looks? Like seriously? Hundreds of years of living and looking to still be in her mid-twenties? You're off your rocker mate."

Ron sighed and looked down in defeat. Harry had a point there. He couldn't figure that out for himself either. She had certainly told him the body was taken almost a century ago. But there was no mention of how she preserved her aging. For a moment, he thought if he was fed with false information but quickly shook away those thoughts when he remembered about the Philosopher's Stone.

"That I don't know. But hey Nicolas Flamel created the Elixir of Life from the Philosopher's Stone, right? So there are ways to do it, but Nettie never mentioned a word. There was more…important stuff to discuss," he said in a sly tone, looking down at his hands.

Harry looked at him with more curiosity.

"Like what?" he asked.

Ron took a deep breath and eased in closer to the table's center. Harry did the same.

"Okay now onto Mike. So you saw me walk into the vortex before Hermione's spell landed, right?"

Harry nodded.

"The vortex was a bit like a portkey or the Floo Network. Whatever, it was some form of transportation. It took me somewhere, except as soon as I landed, Mike slugged me. I didn't even get to look around the room."

"How am I not surprised?" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Hold up. So, he knocks me out cold, right? I wake up in the middle of Merlin knows where. In a bedroom, and that's where I first saw Nettie."

"In a bedroom? This was in Louisiana like you said? In America?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

"I'm guessing the vortex was a way to get me to America before Mike actually took me to see Nettie. Apparently, Mike owns a bar and we landed there before he took me to a small church. It was on a hill in this swampy area she called the Bayou. The church was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by murky water and trees. That's where I woke up on a bed and first saw Nettie. I went outside and explored around for a bit and everything. Here it's almost evening but when I was there it was still morning."

This time Harry felt more comfortable about what Ron was saying. He listened intriguingly, wanting to know exactly what happened in his absence.

"Okay so the moment you left through the vortex, Mike punched you and took you to some church in a swampy area in the middle of nowhere?" inquired Harry.

"Yeah. And Mike was nowhere in sight. Only her. Once I woke up I panicked and wanted to escape, but I was still injured from our battle. I was freaking out because I didn't know what they were gonna do to me. Except nothing happened. She gave me back my wand and that's where she laid it all on me. Every detail, all the information about this case. Stuff that I still can't believe myself Harry!"

Harry nodded and was glad that his best friend was safe. On one hand, he thought that if he was left unharmed then perhaps Mike and Nettie weren't enemies after all. Maybe everything Ron was saying was true, Harry thought. However, he still didn't trust them. He wanted to know more about the new details regarding their case that he had learned.

"So how did you know they could be trusted?" he asked.

Ron thought for a quick moment and smirked.

"Well, for one Nettie healed your arse."

"What? Is that what happened? She did this?" he asked, motioning again to his body. "But how's that possible from so far away?"

"Yeah. That just goes to show you the extent of her power mate. I knew her intentions weren't hostile. She only wanted to talk about what I'm telling you."

"Blimey…so what else did she say about the case?" he asked.

Ron took a deep breath as if preparing for the worst. He played around with his hands and looked unsure of how to continue.

"Alright but you gotta believe me. Shit Harry, I shouldn't have to keep saying that. Even I tried to call bullshit on what she was saying about this but it made some sense and you'll see why."

"Okay. C'mon spit it out!" pressed Harry.

Ron leaned in even closer. He spoke in a low tone and appeared he didn't want to be heard loudly.

"Mike had referred to a prophecy remember? He said that I needed his help bringing down the London killer. Well, there's more. Nettie told me that she had a prophetic dream involving the five killers in these files. Did I mention she's the best bloody seer I've ever met?"

Harry sighed in disbelief. He expected something a little more concrete that was of more importance to their case. To him, Ron's story sounded like total fabrication.

"Wow, brilliant! Is she just as reliable as Trelawney then?" Harry asked sarcastically.

This time it was Ron who rolled his eyes. He knew this wouldn't be easy to explain.

"Sod off! She's been right about everything she predicted would happen. I got to see it firsthand myself since I asked questions she couldn't possibly know."

"Oh really?" asked Harry in a sarcastic tone again.

"Yes dick. Anyway, she had this weird dream involving these five arseholes. Well this dream of hers has been recurring prior to knowing about them through these files. That's when she contacted that muggle investigator in New York to give her more information on them."

"The muggle report," said Harry, pointing at it.

Ron nodded. He noticed Harry's interest had suddenly changed now that this information related more about their case.

"Supposedly they're planning something big. Like much bigger than what Voldemort had going on. She says in her dream they were the heralds to the apocalypse—the end of all things…" said Ron motioning with his fingers as quotes.

Harry stared into empty space appearing to be lost in thought about Ron's words. It was a bit interesting because of his own history with prophecies, he thought. He then looked to the folder Ron had in front of him.

"The apocalypse you say?" he asked sternly.

Ron looked dead serious.

"You have to believe me Harry. I'm not even kidding. Look at my bloody hand…"

Harry looked up and saw Ron's hand shake uncontrollably. It didn't appear to look like he was doing it willingly either.

"That's why I've been acting so weird. Harry, this dream of hers is coming true! It sounds ridiculous and mental, I know. But certain events have already taken place that she predicted."

"What do you mean? Can she actually predict future events like a seer?"

Ron retreated to his chair and continued to look around the kitchen with uncertainty. Harry followed his gaze as he saw the paranoia in his best friend's eyes again.

"Hey c'mon talk to me. What's wrong?"

Ron tensed up again and Harry managed to notice his nervousness by the sweat of his brow.

"Well…I think Hermione's also a part of this. Nettie said both worlds are in danger, but she particularly mentioned Hermione for some reason. I didn't press her but something tells me that she wouldn't have told me even if I asked. She said I wouldn't find her here when I got back. That's why I'm on the bloody edge mate! She's been right about certain events already. I came back and find out that she really is gone!"

Harry started to take things a bit more into consideration. Ron was hardly ever this paranoid and could tell immediately that he was deeply concerned for Hermione. This case started to get much more stranger and terrifying. If what he said was really true, then they may need to contact Robards.

He suddenly remembered how he had treated his best friend on the rooftop as well. He had gone against him, being unable to control himself nor his actions and remembered confronting Hermione about it as well.

He had forgotten about what he promised to do—to take his word sincerely and abide by what he would say. After all, why would Ron lie? It's not like his best friend would make up false information. What would be the point of that? And he had been so critical to Hermione as well while he was injured, he thought. He owed a sincere apology to both of them.

"That's not all mate. There is so much more that you need to know," said Ron, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry frowned but nodded.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, it turns out this report was never missing," Ron said, waving the files back and forth. "Thomas Deacon gave it to Nettie after she requested more information since her dream kept recurring. He works for a muggle police investigation division in New York and created these files on the five killers since their first conviction. Strange, isn't it? Why them particularly? He had to know something. Not to mention that Mike was the one who entered the updated details on the London killer the day we saw Marie Nicholas in the tube station. He was there before us on the scene. I'm guessing that Nettie gave the file to him to know more about the five killers before handing it off to me. You see, it all makes sense!"

A burning realization hit Harry's chest like a bullet.

"Hang on…If the report was never missing then that means…"

"Katie was lying. Nettie mentioned that the five killers couldn't possibly be working alone. She senses something else but couldn't see what it was. She said it was already having influence in both worlds and I have a feeling Katie is somehow connected to this."

"Bloody hell…" spoke Harry in a stunned tone. This bit of information actually made sense to him and thought that perhaps Ron was telling the truth after all. He couldn't keep his jaw from dropping as he thought back to when they had first met the supposed American Auror. That's when Harry remembered something interesting.

"She was bleeding that day."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Don't you remember? You saw those fresh drops of blood on the ground. And she left from the scene so abruptly. Usually, no one leaves a scene until everything is taken care of. Now that I think about it, she did act rather suspiciously. We didn't notice it right away because we didn't want to work with her. Shit, it does make some sense," thought Harry, rubbing his chin.

"Told you!" pronounced Ron.

Both men were left to their thoughts in silence for a moment. Harry continued looking through empty space as Ron had his gaze on the drapes of the sliding doors. He stood up to look through the small gap again but it was still empty outside.

"But why would Mike give the files to you? Why show us?" inquired Harry.

His question caught Ron off guard. He went to have a seat again and considered the best way possible to inform his best friend of what else he had learned. Loads of information were already dropped on Harry but the hardest piece to explain was yet to come.

Ron sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. In his mind, he knew that Harry didn't fully comprehend the extent of what he already had mentioned. This scale of information was so vast and complicated. All he could do was continue speaking and hope he would understand. Even if it meant his best friend didn't believe him. Regardless, Harry would have to believe him and knew of only one way to convince him.

It was now or never that the most significant piece of knowledge be told. He still had quite a bit of information to discuss and mentally prepared himself for this. Ron looked at Harry intently. Harry saw a determined look in his eye.

"Nettie says I'm part of this. She admits only I can help Mike put a stop to this prophecy from coming true. Don't you see Harry? I laughed when Mike said he was an ancient protector of the world, but he is! She is as well. They use their voodoo for good. Together they have been protecting both the magical and non-magical worlds from unseen evil threats. She's the kind of person that didn't consider Voldemort as a fucking threat! Can you believe this shit? That's why Mike laughed when I asked if he was a Death Eater. They deal with more sinister evils! That's why we were no match for him. That's why he's been around here watching my every move. She sent Mike here to find me from across the U.S., in Louisiana. I don't know what they are but Mike was sent here because he needs help."

Harry displayed a bewildered look. He stared down at the table, eyes searching back and forth through the engraved wooden lines for answers. His own promise to believe Ron's words circulated around his mind as he tried to understand what he was really saying.

"This can't be it. Is there something you aren't telling me?" he asked nervously.

Ron looked away, not seeming to be able to face him.

"I know I've mentioned a lot but it's the truth Harry. You know I wouldn't make things up without a reason. I need you to understand what's gonna come next. But yes. There's uh…more. Nettie also told me something else."

Harry scratched his head, displaying a confused look for what seemed like the hundredth time since he came back.

"Yeah well it's been a lot to take in. But what is it now?"

Ron gulped as he nodded nervously.

"Well…it's kinda hard to explain, but I know of a way to stop them. The serial killers. A way to put an end to them and whoever else is orchestrating this shit. A way to crack down this case," he said finally looking at Harry.

Harry gave him a surprised look of encouragement to continue, albeit still looking a bit confused.

"Okay…what do you mean by a way to stop them? I thought three of them were in that muggle prison already?"

Ron finally opened the files that read, "LIZARD KING, REPO MAN, and VIDEO NASTY KILLER," the three convicts currently incarcerated, and laid them across the table. He placed each killer's mugshot photo on top of their corresponding file. Harry looked at each of them curiously. He had already seen them before but wanted another look.

The first man had brown skin with short, receding hair and displayed a menacing face. The second was another brown skinned man that was shown wearing seventies disco-type clothing and a white cap. He was expressionless. The final photo was of an overweight white man. He wore a dark green muscle shirt, appearing bald with a thick mustache. His expression was threatening as well but less fearful than the first man.

"Victor Batrachian, Marco Cruz and Milton Pike are all in that Texas prison you're talking about. But do you remember that prison riot Katie spoke to us about?"

"I thought we concluded we couldn't trust her. She lied about the report and—"

"I know mate, but Nettie confirmed the prison riot. Everything Katie said was true except the missing files and possibly her identity. That's why it's so weird that she would lie about a missing report. It's as if she was searching for it herself. Anyhow, Nettie mentioned that muggle authorities were outside waiting to intervene the prison siege."

Harry continued staring at the three photos, particularly Victor Batrachian's as he looked to be the man that was the most dangerous.

"Okay so that doesn't change much. The muggle police didn't want to go in because of hostages, right?" aske Harry.

Ron nodded.

"Exactly. As you know, that riot was almost two weeks ago."

"Wait did something happened?" Harry asked curiously, looking up from the photos.

"Nettie told me that a special muggle police division called S.W.A.T. tried to intervene to get the prisoners in order. Unfortunately, they're all dead. No one has come in or out since then and muggle communications are down. That was a few days ago. The prison has now been completely overrun by inmates."

Harry looked down with a bothered face after learning about the muggle police squad's fate. He often forgot how reckless muggles could be without magic. This was an unfriendly reminder that they were capable of doing much more harm than they let on.

"Shit…Did they send in anyone else?" he asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Here's where it gets interesting. Muggle authorities can't enter because of an 'invisible' force outside the prison preventing them from getting inside."

"Voodoo…" uttered Harry.

"Yeah…voodoo. No muggle has heard anything about it on their radio or TV because the prison is in the middle of the bloody desert. There's also something about aeroplanes and helichoppers not being allowed to fly over the prison."

Harry grinned as Ron was still unable to pronounce some muggle things correctly.

"You're talking about a no-fly zone. And it's pronounced airplane and helicopter mate."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. But get this…Nettie says that MACUSA hasn't been involved with the three prisoners prior to the riot because no use of magic from these pricks had been found. Exactly like Katie said. However, she stated that they were keeping a close eye on the prisoners because they were behaving strangely remember? The people they killed shared that resonance of the killing curse. This 'invisible' force proves they are using voodoo and MACUSA doesn't know it. That's why we were called into the Marie Nicholas case in the first place!"

Harry slapped his forehead in amazement. The astounded look on his face earlier couldn't compare to how this realization made him look now.

"Fucking hell! The voodoo emits dark magic—a bit like the _Avada Kedavra_ curse! That's why Robards said they sensed traces of it! Shit Ron you're right!"

Ron pounded his fist with great force on the table.

"I told you! I was stunned too! But that's not all! Nettie now fears that MACUSA will try to infiltrate next now that they may detect unauthorized use of magic. They'll risk exposure to the muggle police around the prison as well as risking the lives of the wizards and witches they send to infiltrate!"

Harry continued to display his face of disbelief.

"Blimey…"

"Yeah mate. I'm telling you, everything I'm saying isn't rubbish. This voodoo shit is stronger than our magic. You already know what Mike is capable of. Who knows what these pricks can do."

"Hold on! So you're meaning to say that they have similar powers to Mike? Are they able to reflect back spells and stuff?"

"Nettie didn't mention any specifics so I'm not sure. But they have certain abilities that are unfortunate for us. I'll get to that a bit later. She thinks they're planning something big in that prison. Possibly working to somehow bring forth the apocalypse she dreamt of. But that prison isn't the only place they're working in. There's another killer still on the loose in New York—Avery Marx. This file is the one Audrey accidentally saw."

At that moment Harry saw Ron open the file which read, "HOME IMPROVEMENT KILLER," and placed the artist's impression drawing on top of his file. The drawing was surprisingly in good quality as it showed a skinny white man looking away with small beady eyes. He was also shown to be wearing some kind of night vision goggles.

"And then there's also the one here in London as well—the one impersonating Jack the Ripper."

Ron opened the last file and placed that artist's impression drawing on top of its file.

This drawing looked to also be in good quality also as it was very detailed. The drawing showed a man in his late thirties with a thick chevron mustache and short dark hair parted down the middle. This drawing was from the shoulders up, similar to a mugshot photo.

"Nettie thinks that all five may be trying to open a door into this world," Ron said in a much more chilling tone.

Harry frowned as he looked up from the photos. He wasn't quite sure he had heard him correctly.

"A door? What do you mean a door?"

Ron took another deep breath. Harry felt his heart race again as he saw the uneasiness on Ron's face.

"Harry, now don't freak out. We've had our fair share of adventures and have seen all kinds of weird things. But everything I've said up until now can't even possibly begin to be more mental than what I'm about to say."

"Oh no. What is it?" he asked with such anticipation.

"Audrey was right Harry. There is another world. Beyond ours. And I'm not talking about the muggle world either…" he said, appearing to be on the verge of a breakdown.

Harry furrowed his brow once more.

"What do you mean another world? Don't tell me…"

"Yeah," nodded Ron. "I mean there's a world beyond death. Exactly how she said it—a world where everyone goes when they die. Deadside," he said anxiously.

"Deadside? I don't think I understand," replied Harry.

"I don't even know if I understand myself. Nettie said that's where Mike went immediately after taking me to the church to see her. She said he had to go collect the Dark Souls."

"Dark Souls? Deadside? Ron what the fuck are you on about!?"

"This is also why I've been so paranoid and a bit frightened really since returning. I already told you I have to help Mike put an end to these arseholes. Well, we have to collect these things to stop whoever is working with the serial killers. Nettie says it's part of the prophecy and must be done to overcome them. Just like you were destined to kill Voldemort and find the horcruxes—It's my destiny to help Mike put a stop to whoever is orchestrating this. That's what he meant when he said he needed my help. It's prophecy that I have to go to Deadside."

Harry stood up as he couldn't take any more nonsense. He had tried to believe him but this was now pushing it.

"Ron none of this makes any sense. What the hell is a Dark Soul? And why is helping Mike collect these things necessary to stop these killers? Do you hear yourself!? What the fuck even are they?"

"Look I know it sounds mad—"

"Oh really!"

"Nettie said these Dark Souls provide an evil power so great that it had to be locked away for eternity. She said long ago, before time itself, a similar evil sought the power of these Dark Souls to control everything. These things, whatever they are, grant the taker unbelievable power. She mentioned ancient beings, deities I'd say. Well they managed to seal the evil but not completely. Now she suspects that same evil finally managed to break out and is once again planning the apocalypse by finding these souls."

"Ron—"

"And so that's why I have to help Mike obtain all one hundred and twenty of them. We can't let them fall into the wrong hands."

"What!? One hundred-twenty!?" asked Harry with an unbelieving expression.

"Yeah. Nettie says he's the only one who can touch the Dark Souls without losing his mind. The weird thing on his chest is where he gets his power just like I thought. And that's not all. He also can't die. Nettie told me that when he dies in our world he gets sent directly to Deadside. And he can cross from there and back however he pleases. It's bloody creepy if you ask me. She said he can harness the Dark Soul's evil power with it. You know, control it and enhance his strength. That's why we need to recover them to prevent the Five from carrying out whatever they got planned! You've got to believe me mate."

Harry shook his head and covered his face with both hands having heard enough.

"I don't believe this shit. So what you're saying is that these five killers are working for someone else? And are wanting to collect these things so they can bring the apocalypse? Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

"That's all I know."

"But you haven't told me specifically why you! Even if what you say is true and that's bloody stretching it! Are you seriously pulling my fucking leg here? Do you even know what these Dark Souls look like? Or are you gonna continue taking Nettie's word after being fed some worthless fairy tale?"

Ron stood abruptly looking crossed and drained.

"Listen! I'm bloody tired of hearing your fucking skepticism. I warned you about Mike and you brushed me the fuck off like it was nothing! Look what happened! I had no idea I would be returning back here you arse! I was genuinely afraid for you and Hermione. I'm not just talking rubbish here. It's the real thing! And even if you don't believe me now you will later! Just you wait until Hermione gets here. I've got proof to back everything."

His harsh words struck Harry like lightning. He couldn't react or say anything. He was right. It soon became silent after Ron's outburst save for their pounding chests that were the only sound heard to echo the flat. Harry's demeanor drastically changed as he suddenly felt consumed by guilt again. He looked away and was aware that certain events would have been different had he believed what Ron was saying from the start. It pained him to admit he was right but it had to be done. He needed to apologize and start taking what he was saying seriously.

Harry finally spoke after almost a minute long silence.

"Sorry. I know you wouldn't lie out of your arse. It's my fault any of this even happened. If I had known then that you were telling the truth maybe…"

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's fine. You're faring much better than I did when I first heard it. Besides, I know how difficult it must be to believe this coming from me and—"

"No. That's not it. I've just been stupid and I have to apologize. Not just about this but all the other times as well," said Harry sincerely. He still appeared to not have the courage to fully meet Ron's gaze.

Ron gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Harry sighed and figured this was the best time as any to explain to him what he should have realized long ago. And to think he just found out about it while injured on his bed.

"Well, if I'm honest, you've obviously grown as a wizard. Sometimes I don't take note of that. I don't give you the credit you deserve mate. I shouldn't continue to act surprised when something amazing happens because of you. I guess I haven't been thinking about this rationally. But you've learned so much about our case. Shit, this bloody investigation has been a headache to everyone, even Robards! Yet you've managed to figure it all out."

"Not really," Ron said sheepishly looking down. He couldn't believe what he was saying. All of a sudden he noticed Harry's tone had changed.

"I'm serious. I'm sorry about my reluctance to believe you. It does make sense. Everything does. I'm also sorry about not listening to you about Mike before. And for turning against you on the rooftop. I just couldn't control myself," Harry said, looking at the table with an apologetic look to his eye.

He continued avoiding Ron's gaze.

"I don't want things to happen again like last time. I want to help. I can't continue to do nothing. I'm willing to believe anything you say, honest. You said that you have to be the one to help Mike. It's prophecy right? Just like I was the chosen one to kill Voldemort. I didn't want to be, but knew it had to be me. I guess you feel the same now. You vowed to help me anyway you could and did. I couldn't defeat him alone. You and Hermione were by my side. And I guess now we have to be by yours."

He finally managed to look at Ron deliberately in the eye.

"Harry…"

Harry shook his head to stop him from convincing him otherwise.

"Don't even think about it. We're in this together mate," Harry said, extending his hand.

Ron looked at it for a moment and grinned in amusement. Deep down he was finally glad to be acknowledged for his efforts and responsibility. This didn't matter much to him as it had in the past, but Harry's words had made him believe in himself much more. He took his hand and shook it fiercely.

"Apology accepted. And thank you. I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"Right. What's the plan then Weasley?"

"I know what we must do. First, I have to cross over to Deadside and meet with Mike. Nettie told me how."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Right. I'm coming too," he said.

Ron quickly shook his head, which caused Harry to give him a questioning look.

"You can't."

"What!? Why the bloody hell not?" complained Harry again in disbelief.

"I need you to stay here and wait for Hermione. You both can help me from here. Only I can enter the world of the dead. Don't worry I'll keep in contact."

"Bollocks! What do you mean only you can enter the world of the dead? I'm not gonna just stand here and do nothing! I'm coming too! I don't give a bloody damn if—"

"NO! You don't understand! If you try to cross, you'll die! Your soul will be removed from this world Harry. Only I can go. Nettie says only I can return with Mike since he can't die and has the only thing that can help us travel between both worlds."

"And what the hell is that?"

Ron gulped and tried to laugh when replying.

"Umm…a teddy bear," he said with a snicker.

"What?" Harry asked, giving him another peculiar look.

Ron tried to compose himself as he thought about how it must have sounded out loud in such a serious and dire situation.

"Ahem, I'm not sure how it works, but with it we can cross between both worlds. That's how he's able to come back to the world of the living from Deadside if he were to die in our world. Through the use of that bear. Only he can use it and she already told me that he would only allow me to come along anyway. That's why she warned me about anyone following me. I'm sorry Harry. You can still help me from here though."

"Unbelievable," Harry said, throwing his hands up in the air angrily. "How?"

"Well if you're reacting like this maybe it was a good thing that Hermione wasn't here after all."

Before Harry could speak, they heard a familiar voice.

"What makes you so sure I wasn't here?" spoke the voice.

Both men stared at one another wide-eyed in shock as they looked around vigorously for the source of the voice.

"Hermione!?" both men said in unison, feeling their hearts sink lower than the ground.

The sliding doors in the kitchen abruptly opened and in entered the bushy haired brunette holding an extendable ear in her hand. Ron looked unbelievably at the extendable ear as he became aware at the fact that she had heard everything. He looked back towards Harry who was frozen with fear. Before he could turn to face her again, he was struck by a sharp sensation that left his cheek vibrating with pain.

This was just the beginning of the end, he thought.


End file.
